Integral
by moonjump05
Summary: A series of small steps that lead to a whole. Naruhina. Spoilers. Alternate timeline now.
1. Naruto I

He stormed out, body tight and clenched and angry. Wiping his face he brushed past a pair of Chuunin, scattering their tall stacks of papers all over the hallway.

"Hey!"

He didn't stop, his feet going by themselves. Left and right and again and then out of the Hokage's tower and into the street. The sun was too bright and he turned away, the still wet ground sticking to his sandals.

_Damn him_... he thought, not knowing to be sad or angry or both.

Slamming the door to his apartment shut, he flung his drenched poncho to the floor and kicked his muddy shoes off to some desolate corner. Only the piles of used ramen cups greeted him, forlorn and empty.

"Bastard," he muttered, pacing restlessly. How the hell did he get himself killed? Wasn't he supposed to be a Legendary Sannin? _What was he doing_?

Naruto sighed in exasperation and sat on the edge of his bed, running shaking hands through blond spiky hair. This wasn't helping. He shouldn't have yelled or stormed out. He shouldn't have let Sasuke get away. He shouldn't have...

_No_, shaking his head he forcibly stopped that train of thought. It didn't do any good thinking about 'what ifs'.

_No_, he decided, blue eyes narrowing into determination, there would be no 'what if'. He would make that bastard Pein pay.

* * *

The funeral was large, civilians and ninja both in attendance. Naruto smiled, knowing the pervert would've appreciated all the attention. All that were needed were some wailing women. Well, Naruto spared a quick glance over his shoulder, Kakashi-_sensei_ was as close to wailing as they came, desperately holding the latest volume of _Icha Icha _to his chest.

It wasn't until afterwards that Tsunade-_baa-chan_ came to him, "Naruto."

He turned and started when he realized who was speaking, "Ah... sorry about earlier," he said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head, and looking at his toes.

She smiled a bit, "Come with me."

"Eh?"

"I don't have all day," she said simply while walking away.

He shrugged and followed, tense and eager and not knowing what to expect. At the least, he figured she wouldn't hit him, but she was too calm. A calm Tsunade was a dangerous Tsunade.

She took him to her office, a new desk strangely cleared of paperwork, and sat down her brown eyes staring at him.

The silence was too much, "Tsunade-_baa-chan_?"

She sighed, picking up some manuscripts and boxes filled with personal affects from behind her desk, "He left everything to you, Naruto," her voice weary.

_What_? "Why?" he asked, his mind reeling, "Why me?"

Tsunade smiled sadly, her gaze far away, "He was your godfather," at his shocked face she continued, "I bet you didn't know that."

"I..." he stopped, not knowing what to say. Sadness welled up in him, then confusion, "How?" he shouted, needing to _know_, "How? Why didn't he tell me?" tears were welling up against his will and he hastily wiped them away.

She leaned back in her chair, oblivious to his distress, "Perhaps the memories were too painful," a shrug, "Even a legend cannot escape that."

"What are you talking about?" he nearly shouted, "I don't-"

"-I miss him," she interrupted, "I never thought I would, but..."

"Tsunade-_baa-chan_," Naruto deflated, his fists dropping to his sides.

The Fifth Hokage closed her eyes tightly and shook her head once to clear her malaise, "It's all yours, do what you want with it. I can't stand the sight of it anymore," she growled, pushing the piles towards him, "It's taking up too much space."

"But..." he started, his arms straining to hold everything, "What should I...?"

"Go home, Naruto."

* * *

It wasn't often Naruto could be found at home mid-afternoon. If he wasn't on a mission he was bothering Tsunade-_baa-chan_ for one. If he wasn't being a annoying brat he was training, and if he wasn't training he was eating ramen.

So besides having Ero-_sennin_'s stuff in it, his apartment was rather unfamiliar to him, almost sinister in the way the shadows fell at all the wrong angles. A flick of the switch changed that to the more ordinary glow of incandescent lighting though.

Squatting down, Naruto surveyed the odd cache he had inherited. Half finished manuscripts and old volumes made up most of it, a hand full of shuriken and kunai that looked older than he was, and the gigantic summoning scroll. He moved that to the side first, wondering what Gamabunta would think.

The books came next, _Icha Icha _volumes and 'study material'-he made the mistake of opening one of those, and one nosebleed and faint later he kicked them under his bed. He could almost hear the old pervert chastising him, "_Naruto you idiot! How dare you treat my precious research that way_!"

Chuckling, Naruto put aside his now complete collection of _Icha Icha _first editions. He turned back, noticing one more book and picked it up and then nearly dropped it.

"_The Adventures of Naruto_?"

_Had Ero-sennin been writing about him_? he wondered, a frown on his face_, no... the book was too old_. A quick check to the publish date confirmed that it had been printed sixteen years ago. Curious he flipped through the pages, at first skimming but then engrossed in the protagonist's determination.

_Huh, I never knew the old fart could actually write_, surprised as he turned the last page to find out he enjoyed it, _why did he write all those dirty novels then_?

About to close the book, a few more lines of additional writing caught his attention, one in a scrawling hand the other much more precise. Had someone autographed the old pervert's book? He hoped it wasn't someone even more perverted.

_Don't let the low sales get you down,_

_you have to live up to Naruto's _

_determination too!_

_Namikaze Minato_

Where had he heard that name before? It sounded so familiar. Not one to be worried about such things, Naruto read on.

_What do the stupid publishers know anyway? _

_You just keep on cranking them out!_

_Uzumaki Kushina_

The smile he had while reading froze, and he almost dropped the book again. He read the name a second time, and then a third. _Uzumaki_...

Now, Naruto wasn't dumb. Lots of people had the same last name, and when he was younger he even looked for other Uzumaki's just to satisfy his curiosity. Or maybe it was to combat his loneliness.

He never found any.

Not a mention, not a trace. He had started to wonder if he had sprung out of an old bowl of ramen, or several other impossible scenarios his overactive imagination came up with.

Uzumaki Kushina... that was a woman's name. Did she know Ero-_sennin_ somehow? _Umm_... he blushed.

He put the book down and started going through several manuscripts and journals stuffed with loose papers and several pictures. It seemed about half way divided between outlines for _Icha Icha _and notes for jutsu. The notes looked promising, so he started to stack those when he came across a picture.

It was old, the edges yellowing. A blond man and a red headed woman stood smiling in front of the Hokage monument, scaffolding obscured most of the face of the Third and the area next to his rocky profile. But Naruto had seen the three story high faces nearly everyday of his life, dreaming of his own right up there with them.

The blond man was a dead ringer for the Fourth, and he could see him holding the traditional red and white Hokage hat. His other arm was around the woman who was very pregnant.

Naruto flipped the picture over:

_Minato and Kushina, 6 months_

_28.9.573_

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine.

AN: Well, I've always wanted to start a Naruto fic. And the latest manga chapters are a great springboard. A couple of notes:

All the personal affects Naruto inherits were not on Jiraiya's person when he died except the summoning scroll. I would assume the frog summons would ensure that the next living person on the scroll would receive it, and the rest were probably stored at Konoha's U-Store equivalent. For the date on the back of the picture, that's September 28th, and a year I made up. I know that is very close to his birthday of October 10th, but there is a reason for this.

Anyway, thanks for reading.


	2. Hinata I

She closed the office door behind her gently, her pale eyes serious but hopeful as she walked down the hallway. Her rapidly beating heart the only thing that betrayed her outer calm.

_It could work_, she thought, nearly unable to believe it, _the mission doesn't have to be a failure..._

Hinata smiled, nervously brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she navigated the many stairways of the Hokage tower. She would have to thank Kiba-_kun_ and Shino-_kun_, the plan would never have been possible without their help.

_It could work_, she nearly giggled.

Tsunade-_sama_ had said so, and the esteemed Fifth Hokage was not one to mince words. Hinata could nearly die from relief when the woman said so. She had been so nervous, so anxious when she had opened those doors.

_I can help Naruto-kun_, she blushed.

She had never been able to before. Always in the shadows, watching his back and silently cheering him onward. It was agony and ecstasy both, to watch and gain strength without him knowing. She shook her head, a frown now on her face, she wouldn't think of the past anymore. She was stronger than that now.

The rains had cleared, and the harsh late summer sun bore down on her. The air sticky and the breeze nonexistant. It couldn't have been a better day.

"Hinata-_san_?" the honorific was said with some hesitation.

She turned, "Sakura-_san_?" she didn't know the other kunoichi well, unable to bond because of lack of affection for Uchiha Sasuke, "Are you meeting with Tsunade-_sama_?" Hinata asked politely.

"Yes," Sakura smiled, "She's quite the taskmaster, not that I'm complaining!" she hurriedly added, waving her arms in dismissal, "But, are you here by yourself? I didn't see your teammates."

"Kiba-_kun_ and Shino-_kun_ are not with me, we decided that I should meet with the Hokage-_sama_ myself."

"Huh?" she seemed surprised, "Why? If you don't mind me asking."

Hinata raised her pale eyes, "We have devised a plan to find Uchiha Sasuke."

"_What!_" she shouted, drawing stares from across the street, "What?" she asked more calmly, her green eyes intense and probing, her hands on Hinata's shoulders.

"W-we," she swallowed and started again, "We were not satisfied with the result of our mission."

"That's it?" she asked incredulous, "You just waltzed into the Hokage's office with some plan, and Tsunade-_sama_ said, 'alrighty, go ahead'?"

"No," she glanced away, "She pointed out many obstacles that we will have to overcome before we can start. And the plan itself will take time."

"But," Sakura dropped her hands, leaving Hinata's shoulders sore, "Why bother?"

"Uchiha Sasuke is a fellow Leaf shinobi."

"That can't be _it_," Sakura replied, "You barely know him and Kiba doesn't like him and who knows about Shino. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm thankful for your help, but..."

"We wanted to help you and Naruto-_kun_," she fibbed, but only half way.

Sakura raised a brow, "Oh?" clearly not believing her.

Hinata blushed, uncomfortable under the other kunoichi's stare, "I wanted to help Naruto-_kun_ for once," she whispered. _I want to help _him _this time_...

Eyes wide, something in the back of Sakura's sharp mind clicked, "I see," she smiled, suddenly much more light-hearted than before, "Then I owe you a thank you, don't I?"

"You don't have to," Hinata muttered, twiddling her fingers.

"Nonsense!" she beamed, leading Hinata down the street, "You deserve it, and I know just the thing."

"Ummm..."

Sakura smiled wickedly, "You get to break the good news to Naruto!"

Hinata was going to faint, "Ahh..." she could feel the blood rushing to her face.

"I have to meet with shishou," Sakura continued oblivious, "and shouldn't Naruto know about this right away? I mean, you can't tell me and then not tell him, can you? He's probably been training all day alone, so some company would do him good. And he's probably hungry, so you can take him some lunch too!"

* * *

_Training Area 34_

She kept reading the faded sign over and over, hoping the words would somehow change into advice or encouragement. It didn't happen though, she had only her own heart pounding to cheer her on.

It felt as if her feet were rooted to the ground, a feeling that had nothing to do with the swamp that covered most of the training area. Dead and skeletal trees sprouted from the murky water, twisted and gnarled and bone white. A rocky outcropping stood tall on the northern end of the area.

"Haaaaa!"

A blue swirling light and then an explosion as the hapless tree splintered under the force of his attack. He stood, breathing heavily before sitting down hard, and wiped his face with the end of his shirt.

_Naruto-kun_...

Hinata nearly hid when she saw him, jacketless and sweating. She felt her face heat up, could feel the inevitable faint coming on. Why couldn't she do this? Why couldn't she just call out his name, just a simple...

"N-Naruto-_kun_!"

"Eh?" he turned around, finally spotting her, "Hinata?" he sounded surprised.

She couldn't hide now, especially now that he came jogging up to her, a smile on his face, "G-good afternoon," she stuttered.

"Hey, Hinata!" he replied, skidding to a stop in front of her, no trace of his earlier exhaustion, "What brings you here?"

Glancing at his toes, then a quick look up, "I came to tell you about a mission," she said quietly, secretly amazed her words were coming out so clearly.

"I should have known it," he complained, "When does Tsunade-_baa-chan_ want me?"

"No," she shook her head, "It's not that type of mission."

"Then what type of mission is it?"

Hinata took a breath, steeling herself, "I came up with a plan that m-might," she faltered for a moment, "that might find Uchiha Sasuke."

His blue eyes seemed impossibly wide before she looked away, her face heating up anew, "Seriously?" he asked, trying to peer at her from under her bangs, "You did?"

She stepped back nervously, "Yes."

"All right!" he cheered, pumping his fist in the air, "Did you tell Tsunade-_baa-chan_ and Sakura-_chan_? What did they say? When can we go? Are you coming with?"

She couldn't help a small smile at his energy, "I-I..." not knowing where to start.

"What is it?" Naruto asked, cupping a hand around his ear, "I can't hear you."

Hinata peered up, mortification melting away into amusement at the toothy grin on his face. Her chest lightened, her heart resumed its more natural pace. _Why am I so nervous_? _This is _Naruto-kun.

"I brought some lunch," she held up the bento, "I could tell you while we eat."

He seemed surprised at that, and slowly took the boxed meals out of her hands as if they were so fragile they would suddenly disappear if he touched them. He was silent for so long she was about to speak up, but then he smiled one of those smiles where his entire face crinkled up, "Thank you, Hinata-_chan_!"

* * *

The white walls of the Hyuuga compound loomed over her as she passed through the front gate, the outer courtyard looking much the same as the dusty street. The buildings inside were low and traditional, tiled roofs and polished wooden floors.

Hinata daintily removed her sandals at the stone steps and continued on passing several Branch members with a nod of greeting. Her steps were sure against the cool floor and the summer windchimes sang faintly.

The study door was slid open, and she could see him seated at his low desk surrounded by several electric fans, "Father," she kneeled.

If he was surprised to see his eldest daughter he didn't show it, the smooth motion of his hand never faltered, "Daughter."

"I have a request."

Hyuuga Hiashi put down his calligraphy brush, "What is it?"

Hinata looked up, pale eyes determined, "Tell me about the Sharingan."

* * *

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

AN: These two chapters will be up first, but after this it will be one at a time. A couple of notes:

I'm not going to go into detail about the plan- I'll just be proven wrong I'm sure.

Naruto doesn't seem to get many random acts of kindness, and the ones he does get he has to fight for. I hope he starts to appreciate Hinata wink

If the Sharingan is descendant from the Byakugan, don't you think the Hyuuga would have some knowledge of its secrets? These are the same people who seal other Byakugan users. I seriously doubt that when some Hyuuga popped out a Sharingan user the other Hyuuga were like, 'Hey, how cool! Now go ahead and start your own clan to rival our power!'. Yeah... I don't think so.

Anyways, thanks again for reading!


	3. Hinata II

Her vision changed.

Expanding and focusing at the same time, a panorama opened before her. Colors drained away, seemingly melting away the surface of the world, leaving only the glowing pulse of chakra. Underneath the underneath, she saw the mouse scurry along the outer wall, she saw the carp swimming lazily in the garden pond, she saw the fine delicate trappings of a spider in the attic.

And she saw her cousin before her, the intricate web of chakra burning against her eyes.

Only this way could she see the sudden rush of power as he struck towards her. The simple lines that signified his arm and the more complex for his palm thrust forward, and then back as she blocked the attack.

"Hinata-_sama_," he breathed heavily, "Perhaps we should call it."

She nodded, letting the chakra accumulated in her eyes resume its normal course, "Yes, Neji-_nii-san_," the stalemate had run long enough.

The slow cool down stretches calmed her beating heart, seemingly solidifying the power and strength she felt while sparring. A final deep breath, "I'm glad your mission didn't keep you long," she said, sitting on the raised wooden floor surrounding the outer courtyard.

"Only a B-rank," Neji replied, grabbing a towel and sitting next to her.

"Even so," she smiled, "It's good to have you home."

A single masculine grunt, "I'm not the only one who came back early," he looked at her from the corner of his eye.

Hinata blushed at the mention of the newly promoted chuunin, "Yes... I saw him earlier today."

"Oh?"

"Yes," she explained, her fingers starting to fidget until she forcibly stopped, "I told him the latest information Shino-_kun_ gathered while you both were on your mission."

"Is that _all_?"

"Neji-_nii-san_!" she squeaked out before seeing the smirk on his face, "You're teasing me."

He chuckled, "Yes I am, but you are spending a lot of time with him."

She sighed, _was it really that strange_? "Is it a problem?"

"No," he said simply, "Not for me, but what about you?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, a frown marring her features.

"What do you expect out of this?"

_Expect_? "I don't-"

"-Why are you spending so much time and energy to do this?" he interrupted, his gaze intense, "I don't want you setting yourself up for disappointment."

"No, no" she denied vehemently, "It's not like that."

"Then why?"

"I want to help him," she whispered, but no hesitation distorted her words, "That's what he needs now."

She held her hands still, but her toes betrayed her by nervously tapping. Hinata glanced up, a blush still rosy on her cheeks to see Neji stare at her for a moment, then the corner of his mouth curled up ever so slightly, "I'm glad."

"Hmm?"

"How close are you to finding Sasuke?" he changed the subject.

"It has been hard to locate his group," she glossed over exactly _how _hard, she didn't need a mental rehash of the whining Kiba or the exasperated Shino, "They move constantly and never stay in the same place twice. There seems to be an Akatsuki member helping them, or at least in communication with them, but we have a good idea of where they are headed now."

"Where?"

"Konoha."

Neji scowled, "Here? Why would he come back on his own?"

"He's not 'coming back'," she sighed, only wishing it were that easy, "He's coming to destroy the village."

"_Destroy the village_!?" he exclaimed, confusion overwriting the surprise in his voice, "Have you informed Hokage-_sama_?"

"Of course!" Hinata replied quickly, "We informed her once we found out. She's put several ANBU to trailing them now and our mission has been upgraded officially," she held back the faint tinge of pride at that.

"What did Naruto say?"

Her stomach sank, "He...he laughed at first..." she trailed off. "_No way... not Sasuke... why would he... that bastard... that stupid bastard_."

Neji turned away, his face hard, "His hometown? He would try that? Why?"

"A blood feud," she paused at his twitch, "Between the Uchiha and the Senju. Tsunade-_sama_ told us."

"His revenge against his brother was thwarted and so now he digs up old wrongs? There is no happiness in that path."

Hinata nearly smiled at that, amazed at how far he had come, "He will not succeed."

He nodded, "No, but the Uchiha were famous not without good reason. He will be a formidable opponent."

"Yes."

"You don't seem worried. Has Hiashi-_sama_ finally told you something?"

"Yes, not much but it is a start."

Neji put a hand on her shoulder, "He will tell you. He sees you as the clan heir whether he has announced it or not."

She stiffened at that and he removed his hand, "Hinata-_sama_?"

A forced smile, "Surely not?" she breathed out.

* * *

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

AN: Alright alright, short chapter I know. But it got out quickly, right? A couple of notes:

This is a few months after the previous chapter, where Hinata's plan is in full swing. Besides, it would take a while to develop a plan to take on Konoha, even with Madara behind it.

Tsunade told them about the rivalry between the two clans, she doesn't know about Itachi-if that story is even true. Consequently, I fear for our remaining sannin, who just happens to be the First's granddaughter.

Neji is so nice reformed.

Thanks for reading!


	4. Naruto II

"C'mon, Shikamaru, help a guy out."

He opened one eye lazily, not even moving from his reclined position, "Not a chance."

Naruto pouted, pacing in front of the two ninja in front of him restlessly, "Hey, Chouji," he pleaded, "Help me out here!"

Akimichi Chouji frowned around his mouth full of chips, "Hmmm, you shouldn't force some one to do something they don't want to," he said solemnly.

_What_? "Eh?" Naruto asked intelligently, eyes narrowed, "You two are just lazy!"

"Tch," Nara Shikamaru rolled to his side, "Move out of the way, you're blocking my view."

Screwing up his nose, Naruto looked up at the bright blue sky, puffy clouds slowly drifting by. A few birds took flight, startled by some Academy students, "What's there to look at?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Of course I don't!"

"Exactly."

Peeved, Naruto huffed and sat down on the hot rooftop, "Well, I won't leave until you agree to help me out," he crossed his arms.

"Fine then," Shikamaru yawned.

The three of them sat there, the world passing them by. Customers came and went from the shop across the street, the tiny bell ringing every time the door opened. An ice cream cart pushed by an extremely wrinkled man went by, trailed by a group of kids.

Chouji went through another bag of chips, the repetitive crunch, crunch, _crunch_...

...was driving him crazy, "Is this _all _you two do all day!?" Naruto jumped up, restlessly pacing again, "How can you stand it?"

"Shut up," Shikamaru muttered, "The Academy is short staffed, so this is my only day off this week."

"Then you should help me out!"

"Yeah, I'll get right on that."

_Lazy bastard_, "You just spent two weeks in Suna!"

"That wasn't a vacation."

"Sure it wasn't," Naruto smirked, waggling his eyebrows, "You went to do 'official business', right?"

Chouji coughed, choking on his chips.

"You're such a pain," Shikamaru slapped his friend on the back, "It was an official mission from Hokage-_sama_."

"So that's the _only _reason you went?"

"Of course," he sighed, "Women are too troublesome. If you just do as they say then they leave you alone."

"I knew it!" Naruto pointed his finger accusingly, "You bat for the other team!"

"Moron," Shikamaru rolled his eyes and lay back down.

Disappointed at the lack of response to his goading, Naruto pouted, "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon! Just this one little favor!"

"No."

"Please, Shikamaru-_sama_?" Naruto asked, the smoke drifting from the transformation, "For _me_? Please-Owww!" he rubbed the back of his head, "What did you do that for?"

"Moron," Shikamaru rolled his eyes and lay back down, a blushing Chouji seemingly very interested in his bag of chips.

_Gahh_!! _Why can't they just help me out_? Naruto thought in exasperation, nearly ready to start pulling his hair, _ask for just one little thing_...

"Maybe we should help out," Chouji said, "He keeps on asking."

_An ally_! "Yeah!"

"He'll just keep _on _asking."

Naruto pumped his fist, "Yeah!"

"You know how annoying that'll be."

"Yeah-_wait_!" Naruto put his hands on his hips, "What do you mean by that?"

"Calm down," Shikamaru put himself between the angry ninja and his smirking friend, "We'll help."

"Really?" he smiled, suddenly in a good mood.

"If it'll get you shut up."

"All right!" Naruto cheered, doing a very energetic happy dance.

Shikamaru sighed again, flopping back onto the wooden bench, "Now leave us alone. You're worse than any female."

Adrenaline pumping and nerves tingling, Naruto had to backpedal hastily, "What? Not now?"

"No, not now."

"Why not now?"

"Because-" Shikamaru stopped himself, "-Just go."

Naruto blew a raspberry, "You suck."

"We're helping right? Stop complaining."

"Later then?"

"Yeah," he lazily waved a hand.

Nearly skipping down the rickety fire escape stairs, Naruto beamed. This was perfect! Now Chouji and Shikamaru would help out, and he would find that bastard Sasuke, and he would become Hokage! _All right_!

That last part must have come out as a shout because people in the street stopped and looked at him. _Whoops_, "Sorry!" he rubbed the back of his head, deciding to tone it down a notch.

"Naruto-_kun_?"

"Eh?" he turned around towards the shop, "Oh hey, Hinata-_chan_! You doin' some shopping?"

The girl blushed and held the plastic bag behind her, "Yes, just a few things before my mission tomorrow."

"Another mission?" he asked, "You've been on a lot lately."

She nodded, "It's good experience."

"Yeah, I bet you'll make jounin soon," he said, inwardly still peeved about just recently making chuunin himself.

"That's not it," she muttered.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing," Hinata smiled, "You seemed in a good mood."

_Oh yeah_, "Today's been great!" Naruto shouted, his excitement renewed, "It couldn't get any better!" he paused, a thoughtful expression briefly flashing across his face, "Well it could..."

She looked at him intently with her pale eyes, unnerving him a bit, "What is it?"

He smiled, standing tall his mouth already watering, _ramen._.. "Let's go, Hinata-chan! I can't wait!" he grabbed her hand.

Naruto didn't make it a single step before he heard a loud thump.

* * *

Disclaimer: Nope, isn't mine.

A/N: Naruto is fun to write, he can get away with everything. A few notes:

Just what is Shikamaru and Chouji going to help out with?

What was Shikamaru doing in Suna?

What has Hinata been training for?

As always, thanks for reading!


	5. Hinata III

"Hyuuga is water."

Hinata looked up at her father, stern and austere in his traditional robes. He faced the ancient scroll on the wall that contained the family motto, penned by the founder of their clan, _He conquers who endures_.

"Father?" she asked demurely, her legs starting to fall asleep from kneeling so long.

Hiashi turned from the small shrine, incense sticks burning behind him, "You asked for information on the Sharingan, did you not?"

She nodded, "Yes, Father."

"Then I must start with Hyuuga," he explained, kneeling in front of her, "Because the Sharingan and the Byakugan share the same origin."

Eyes wide, Hinata quieted, knowing she must commit this information to memory, knowing he would not repeat the story.

"Before the First Great Shinobi War," Hiashi started, voice deep and enthralling, "there was only Hyuuga. The clan was very different then, smaller and no Main and Branch families. The Byakugan was rudimentary, nothing like its current power.

"We were shinobi, in a land that pitted us against other clans. We were soldiers for the Daimyo in the Country of Fire. We sweated and bled and died in greater and greater numbers.

"That changed though, when the family elders decided the clan needed more power."

_Of course_, Hinata thought, _power was everything_.

"They saw the value of some family member's eyes," he continued after taking a sip of tea, "If they could establish a bloodline limit, then they could build esteem amongst the other clans, charge more for missions, gain greater respect from the Daimyo.

"Their efforts culminated in a set of twins, identical save for one thing-"

_Their eyes_.

"-Their eyes," he said, "One was obviously an improved Byakugan, the other was something new, something different.

"The elders were worried. They had not accounted for this development. Would they be able to control it? Would this new eye prove to be more powerful than the Byakugan?"

Hinata sat still, she had never heard her father repeat a story. Much less one which cast the Hyuuga elders as doubters, as unable to guide the family.

"The brothers were kept a secret," Hiashi continued, "Without the knowledge of the extent of their power, the elders had no choice.

"They grew up together, brought closer than most siblings because of their shared isolation. They were trained as shinobi and each learned the secrets of the other's eyes.

"However, they differed in one important aspect," he explained after taking another sip of tea, "While one brother was content to hone his abilities in obscurity, the other had more lofty goals. They fought, neither one able to completely overcome the other.

"The elder brother left the clan. He married a Fire County noble's daughter and took her name. He was the founder of the Uchiha.

"The younger brother was our ancestor, the founder of the Main family of the Hyuuga.

"The Uchiha grew rapidly in power and numbers, gaining enemies and foes alike. The Hyuuga grew more slowly, developing the curse seal to temper our power with wisdom.

"But this was many years ago," he sighed, "When the two clans remained far away from each other both geographically and politically, each one keeping their space from the other. The two clans have always been weary of each other, the secrets of the bloodline limits passed down within _both _families.

Now _this _was news to Hinata. She sat still, trying to camouflage her interest but also her anxiety. If her father knew, would her opponent know? What would he tell her, if anything?

Hiashi finished his tea, the empty cup clanking hollowly against the polished table, "When Konoha was founded, several prominent shinobi clans were brought together from around the Fire Country. Amongst those, the Senju and the Uchiha reigned. Each had respect and fear from those gathered and each other.

"Respect and fear are powerful motivators. Even though they had been enemies, the clans knew that to survive they had to join together, but could they trust their new allies?

"The Hyuuga were no different, and we suffered our own losses during the long wars. When the invitation was offered to create a ninja village we accepted, leaving our secluded ancestral lands to live here.

"We were respected and feared, but that was not the only reason the Hyuuga were accepted," he continued somberly, "The invitation was the idea of the Senju."

Hinata nodded, but her father didn't notice, "While not so infamous as the Uchiha, we had our own talents- namely the secrets of the Sharingan. The Senju were nothing if not pragmatic.

"You know the rest of the story, daughter. The flame of the Uchiha burned brightly and then died, snuffed out save for one member. The Hyuuga remained, like the steady pour of water over a fall, slowly carving its course."

She sat silent for a moment, contemplating his words, "Then all that remains of the Uchiha is the Sharingan," she said softly, "He knows nothing of the Byakugan."

Hiashi nodded, a rare smile creeping onto his stern features, "The boldness of the Uchiha has doomed them and this shall be your strength."

* * *

Disclaimer: Let me check... nope... still not mine.

A/N: I know, a lot of dialogue in this one. A few notes:

The family motto is actually a quote from a Roman satirist by the name of Persius, and it sums up what I think the Hyuuga mentality is.

The fire/water duality is interesting too.

So the story of the two clans is told, but what secrets do the Hyuuga have?

Lastly, I will be on vacation for the next two weeks, so you probably wont's see the next chapter until the Fourth of July. As always, thanks for reading!


	6. Naruto III

The trees passed by in a blur, green leaves fading into brown bark fading into the sunlit patches of open meadow. Springy branches propelled him forward, the rustle of the breeze cooled him, and the blue river provided another obstacle to leap over.

Naruto could feel the energy coursing through him, the telltale tingle of chakra on his feet and hands, the restlessness of his muscles as he leapt and climbed and stumbled. He smiled, a grin that turned into a loud yell as he ran down the side of a rocky cliff, dodging the wayward bushes clinging to the sheer side.

A burst from behind him, a green and orange whirlwind that landed in front of him, "Too slow, Naruto-_kun_!"

_Energetic bastard_, he thought scowling before launching himself onto the sandy beach, "You haven't won yet!" he shouted, putting on the speed.

Rock Lee turned and gave him a thumb's up before forward flipping over some driftwood.

One aggravated growl later, Naruto was tearing down the shore. Bypassing the blue-green waves capped with white foam, sending clouds of grey gulls into the clear sky, crushing the opalescent shells underfoot- the beautiful scenery was entirely wasted on the two rampaging ninja.

_Gotta win_... _gotta win_... _gotta win_... he chanted in rhythm with his footsteps, willing himself to catch up. He was getting closer, right behind him now...

And then Lee suddenly sprang to the side, Naruto's eyes following but his feet went forward still. Lee looked over his shoulder, "Watch out!"

Frowning he glanced down, _a crab_?

Naruto mis-stepped, his foot coming down awkwardly to avoid the crustacean and he tripped. Face first into the sand with his heels flying over, he tumbled across the beach several times before coming to a stop.

_Owww_... he opened his eyes blearily, the rest of him unwilling to move just yet. He could feel sand _everywhere_, coarse and hot in the sun. A little red crab scuttled by. "Naruto-_kun_! Have you been injured?"

He sighed at Lee's face peering at him and shook his head, _just my pride_, "No."

"Right then," the green clad ninja continued, "One must always watch for obstacles, even those beneath one's feet. Guy-_sensei_ always says, 'Know where to put your feet and then you will know where you are going!'"

Naruto nodded, not really paying attention.

"And one must be mindful of the environment," Lee lectured, "A delicate balance could be easily disrupted. As Guy-_sensei_ says, "The art of nature is the art of ninja!'"

Naruto shut his eyes.

Lee pumped his fist in the air, "And finally, one must be constantly able to- hey!"

Springing up off of the ground, Naruto chuckled over his back as he sped away, "Gotcha!"

A cartwheel to show off and he was well ahead of Lee._ A ninja must always be able to make the best of any situation_!

The sandy shore gave way to the rockier coast, the ripple like stone mimicking the tidal pool's surface. Hop-skipping over the deceptively deep pools, Naruto managed to avoid the booby traps they had set up earlier _this _time. He absently rubbed his wrist, the red welt had finally disappeared.

Breathing hard, he cleared the last tangle of driftwood, jumping it like a hurdle before skidding to a stop in the small alcove. He turned, ready to lord it over Lee the second he appeared.

"Naruto-_kun_?" a soft voice asked from behind him.

"Shhh!" he held a finger to her lips, "Stay quiet."

Turning back to spy for Lee, Naruto didn't see Hinata blush and mutter, "Yes... of course..." but he did notice her joining him in hiding behind the driftwood, squatting down and asking in a low whisper, "Why are we hiding?"

He gave her a lopsided grin, "To surprise bushy-brows!"

She looked startled for a moment then quietly giggled, one hand coming up to cover the tiny sound.

"Hey, hey, hey!" he had a sudden and brief inspiration, "Can you use your eye-thingy to watch for him?" at her shy nod he cheered, "Alright! We're really going to get him!"

Hinata activated her prized bloodline limit, the engorged veins surrounded her eyes giving her oval face a heinous look, "He is approximately twenty meters away and closing quickly."

Nodding, Naruto couldn't help but be a bit envious, how cool would it be to have eyes like that?

"Fifteen."

"Ten."

"_Five_," she whispered.

And Lee came bounding over the driftwood, clearing the obstacle with ease. Naruto stood to surprise him, but misjudged once again. The shout of surprise died on his lips as his arms came up reflexively, however it was too little too late as Lee's knee collided with his head.

_This is going to hurt later_, he thought as the momentum of the blow sent him down. He was especially not looking forward to falling right onto the gritty rock beneath his feet. So he was especially surprised when he landed face first onto something very soft and warm. _This is nice_, dazed and comfortable he snuggled like he would into a pillow.

"Naruto-_kun_!" panicked and anxious.

"N-N-N-Naruto-_kun_!" panicked and anxious.

_What's wrong_? He glanced up to see Lee peeking from behind his fingers, his bushy caterpillar brows crawling up his forehead. And there was Hinata, her face very red and very close, her pale eyes so very wide.

_Huh_? He thought intelligently before lifting himself up off of Hinata's chest. _Wait_, he looked down and blushed. He glanced back up and then down again, he _was _a teenaged male.

A nervous laugh escaped his throat and he was about to apologize when he realized just exactly where his hand was lifting him _from_. Naruto could see Hinata's eyes unfocusing, her already red face becoming splotchy, and as he suddenly faded out of consciousness a single thought ran through his overtaxed mind, _damn she has a mean right hook_.

* * *

The fire crackled cheerily, the dry driftwood making perfect tinder on the overcast windy night. The aroma of dinner filled the small space, and unfurled bedrolls cushioned against the rocky ground. All in all it was a comfortable camp, save for one thing- a pouting Naruto sitting by himself.

"Naruto-_kun_!" Lee called from beside the fire, "Come down!"

He _hmmphed _and crossed his arms stubbornly, turning away from the welcoming warmth, "No."

"Um, Naruto-_kun_," Hinata this time, "please come down. I'm... I'm not angry or anything."

"No."

He didn't see the look the other two shinobi gave each other, or Hinata's whispered suggestion or Lee's silent cheer.

"Naruto-_kun_," Lee _again_, "You must be hungry."

"No, I'm not," he countered petulantly, ready to sulk them into shame. But, as per usual his schemes rarely played out how he wanted them to, his declaration was tagged with the unmistaken growl of his stomach.

Cheeks red, he sighed and turned around, knowing his game was up, "Fine," he muttered, walking back towards them.

"Alright! I will continue to watch our provisions. As Guy-_sensei_ says, 'A watched pot never boils, but an unwatched one boils over."

Wondering what exactly Lee was talking about, Naruto scratched the back of his head and chalked it up to the 'springtime of youth.'"

"Your eye...I'm sorry..."

He looked back over to Hinata who was wringing her hands together and staring at the ground, "Eh?" touching his cheek gingerly, "Oh it's nothing, don't worry about it."

"I have some ointment."

"That's okay, I'll heal up real fast," he smiled, putting on his bravado to cover up his embarrassment. It was bad enough she clocked him one, he didn't need her mothering him _now_,especially after he nearly stole second base with her.

But she took out the small jar of ointment anyway and was about to apply it herself, but he quickly snatched it away, "I can do it," he laughed nervously, "Does bushy-brow need any help?"

"Maybe... I should go check," she said, "When you're done we should discuss the mission."

"Yeah sure," Naruto watched her walk away and relaxed. Years of reflex head slapping made him weary of females.

_At least Hinata-_chan_ knows her stuff_, he thought while smearing the cool cream around his eye. He wouldn't be very intimidating to enemy ninja sporting a black eye, _of course Kyuubi could take care of it too_, he scowled putting the jar in a pocket and heading towards his teammates.

"Naruto-_kun_," Lee came bounding up to him, "I have unpacked your supplies."

"Alright," he sat down.

"And when we have finished revitalizing ourselves, our next focus should be the mission."

"Okay."

Lee saluted him and went back to the fire. Hinata was standing at the camp's perimeter, her Byakugan activated, scanning the landscape for potential threats.

Laying back, Naruto basked in the warm glow of the flames, he was glad Lee was taking care of dinner because he didn't bring anything but instant ramen. He smiled suddenly, "Hey, bushy-brow!"

Turning, Lee asked, "What is it?"

"You owe me ramen when we get back, ya know. For losing our race."

A thumbs up, "I will honor my wager in full!"

Grinning, and knowing he would be dreaming of ramen tonight, Naruto was going to let Hinata know the good news, but she had vanished. He sat up, alert and whipping his head around before spotting her climbing over the tangled driftwood, something cupped delicately in her hand, "Hinata-_chan_?"

She looked up, a grim determination on her features, "We will have to cut the mission short," opening her hand to reveal a small insect, "It seems Shino-_kun_ has found _him_."

* * *

Disclaimer: Yeah... sure...

A/N: I know it's late, and it's not even what I wanted to originally write, but it kinda got away from me. It would also seem that my storyline is pretty much completely alternative universe now. A few notes:

Naruto's been taking a lot of punishment, but he's pretty resilient.

I'm not too sure about Lee's characterization, any feedback would be greatly appreciated.

So Shino's found 'him', will Team 8 have another chance in the limelight?

As always, thanks for reading!


	7. Hinata IV

The Avenger stood before her, black hair swaying slightly in the wind and pale skin alabaster in the bright sunlight. His katana gleamed, the wicked edge held high.

_Uchiha Sasuke_...

Naruto-_kun_ and Sakura-_san_ were between her and the rogue shinobi, kunai gripped tightly. Her teammates stood next to her, Kakashi-_sensei_ and Yamato-_taichou_ flanking them. Sai-_kun_ was hidden in the leafy trees, ready to counter any ambush.

Their target was not alone. Three stood next to him, a short red headed woman with glasses, a large man, and a younger man with a mouth full of pointed teeth.

She could see no others, the expanded view of her blood line limit encompassing the surrounding landscape. _But_, she decided, tensing and cautious in stance, _shinobi could hide within my gaze._ Remembering warnings and her own experience, just because she could see didn't mean she saw those there.

Hinata saw Naruto tense, his knuckles white from gripping the kunai so hard, she could see the deliberate stillness in his form, the intensity of his blue eyes. It was almost too much, she could have lost herself watching him, could have found herself watching him, she wasn't sure. But she watched nonetheless.

"Sasuke..."

"Sasuke-_kun_..."

She saw him smirk, his black eyes cold, "You're in the way." She wasn't sure who he was talking to.

Sakura-_san_ looked away, fists clenched tightly, but Naruto shouted his heart like he was want to do, "Sasuke! You bastard! What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

A laugh, hollow and brief, "Getting revenge."

_Revenge_... that unsatisfactory ambition. The goal that left none happy or fulfilled.

"You idiot!" she heard Sakura shout, tears in her teal eyes, "You _idiot_..."

Hinata looked to her surprised, never had she heard a single negative remark of Sasuke-_kun_, never a contradiction of his behavior, never a stray comment painting him in an unflattering light. To think that she could speak so.

"Sakura-_chan_..." she heard Naruto whisper.

"Sasuke-_kun_! Why? Why are you doing this?" she pleaded, uncaring of her audience, "Your brother is dead!"

He frowned, his pale features marred, "My brother is dead," he agreed, the Uchiha fire coming to his eyes as they changed, "Because of Konoha."

She heard Kakashi-_sensei_ gasp, a sound unnoticed by the others, _What was going on? _she thought, weary and confused.

"Konoha?" Sakura echoed her own thoughts, "What does Konoha have to do with him?"

"Konoha killed my brother," he said, "As sure as if they had done the deed themselves."

Her mind reeled. She knew little of the Uchiha massacre besides the fact that Itachi Uchiha killed his entire clan in cold blood. What could the village have to do with his death? And why did his brother care?

"What are you talking about?" Naruto shouted, defensive of his village, "He killed a whole bunch of people! He deserved it!"

"Perhaps," the avenger agreed, "However, it was Konoha that ordered it."

The genocide of an entire clan. Konoha ordering them destroyed from within. She frowned, _How could that be? Why would they?_

"What?" she heard Naruto gasp out, his boyish face clouded with confusion, "They wouldn't"

"They did." It was Kakashi-_sensei_ this time, his voice old and weary beyond his years, "It makes so much sense now."

"Please explain," Sakura pleaded, looking between the two Sharingan users desperately.

The copy ninja stared at his former student, "The Uchiha were always envious of the Senju's power, from day one of Konoha's founding. It festered, like a sore in the green village until they plotted destruction-"

"-a coup d'etat," he interrupted.

"Destruction," Kakashi-_sensei_ repeated pointedly, "Destruction and death would have been all that resulted from their pride. But the elders must have seen this course of events, they must have put in motion measures that would stop the clan."

Sasuke snorted in derision.

"Uchiha Itachi."

"Was their tool, their weapon," Sasuke continued, "Their pawn."

Hinata frowned in the silence that followed, no one contradicted the claim, no one pointed out any lapses in logic. Perhaps it was true, perhaps the elders of Konoha had ordered the grim mission. However, that still left one important fact...

"But your brother still did it!" Naruto shouted defensively, "He still did it! You can't excuse him for that!"

"No," Sasuke shook his head somberly, "No, I can't excuse him, but I can't forgive Konoha for making him choose either."

"Then what now?" Sakura asked in despair, "What should we do now?"

"You die," the avenger stated matter of fact, "Your death paving the way for those in the village to follow. Your sacrifice heralding the destruction of your home. We will prevail."

"Like hell you will!" Naruto growled out, stepping forward purposefully, "Just because we went looking for you doesn't mean you'll get away with that! We'll stop you."

Sakura stepped up next to him, her face showing nothing but determination, "You're wrong, Sasuke-_kun_, you're wrong!"

"I'm disappointed in my prized pupil," Kakashi stated, lifting his forehead protector, " What kind of teacher would I be if I didn't correct you?"

She saw Yamato-_taichou_ step forward too, her teammates circling around to opposite sides. Shino-_kun_ drawing a cloud of insects to him, Kiba-_kun_ and Akamaru mirroring each other, blurring the distinction between beast and man. Out of her peripheral vision she saw Sai-_kun_ getting ready with his calligraphy brush and notebook.

A heartbeat, then two.

The pointy teethed man appeared in front of Kiba, his oversized sword crashing down onto the ground where he stood not a moment before. A signal, like the blast of a whistle to start a race.

And suddenly the world was a maze of chakra and bodies, crossing her vision in a vague shadow, streaking across her awareness in a scream or shout. She saw everything and nothing at once, each action blurring into the next, separate but indistinct from the next.

She fought. She felt the chakra flowing through her, flowing out of her, striking her opponents rapidly and without mercy. Bend, thrust, parry, strike. Each action becoming the next in swift precision, her chakra strong yet supple at the same time. A brilliant blue in her eyes against the bleary black and white background.

She allowed herself a smile, hoping it would put her opponents off their guard, hoping it would show her battle prowess, hoping it would hide her insecurities. Nothing in battle was certain, only yourself.

She felt it more than saw it. The hideous red chakra, that burning malevolence at the corner of her sight. She turned, her vision narrowing until that red filled her, scorched her, laughed at her. She saw its eyes amid the swirling death, the hideous gleam of power without restraint.

Hinata stared, her pale eyes widening at the sight of Naruto changing.

His nails sharpened into talons, his teeth into fangs. His boyish features stretched into something else, his eyes deepening red, so very red. She couldn't connect the Naruto of her childhood with the monster she saw now.

The red chakra enveloped him. Burning him. Fortifying him. It twisted in a cruel mockery of his own chakra, filling his limbs and bursting from his joints. She stared, unable unwilling to believe her own eyes. Those eyes that revealed so much.

Hinata saw the grin of the fox, the swirling of charkra concentrated on his navel. She saw the beast her cousin warned her of and understood. The stares, the hatred, the loneliness.

He was the container, the living human sacrifice so that the village could survive.

Her heart went to him, unwavering in its intensity. She understood, and while he may never know, she understood.

And when the avenger's katana swept down towards him, she interfered. Stopping the blade with her own kunai, stopping the hatred with her protection. Naruto fell behind her, slumping over in exhaustion as the link was broken with her own pale eyes.

The avenger's eye twitched, the swirling kaleidoscope of his pupils focusing on her own, "You can't stop me."

Maybe she couldn't, but maybe she could, "I won't let you hurt him."

He smirked slyly, porcelain features ready to crack, "Touching," he stared at her.

He was chakra and shadows, lines upon a vague human shape against the monochrome landscape. She saw his pupils swirl and dilate, spinning into something unhuman, something that could trap the unweary, the foolish. But not her.

The Byakugan saw beyond him. A defense inherent in the very nature of her sight. His eyes could capture and torture, but only when his opponent couldn't _see_, couldn't visualize beyond the spiral of his iris. _The Byakugan sees beyond_, she heard her father, _beyond the physical, the material. Only energy flares across our retinas, and while the Sharingan is powerful, it draws its power from an ordinary source_.

He hesitated, unused to his prey escaping his snare. That was all she needed.

Hinata thrust her palm forward on the offensive, grazing him before he sprang away. His chakra flow slowed, she saw it stagnant across his left shoulder. He dropped the katana in surprise, his right arm in mid seal. His gaze hardened.

"_Hyuuga_..."

A voice on the horizon, filled with contempt and hatred. She saw him, red cloud robes and distinctive mask. The one that had escaped them earlier.

"Madara," Sasuke muttered, holding his arm, "Why are you here?"

"Just being cautious and checking up on you," she could have sworn he was smiling, but the laughter quickly died from his voice, "Kill her."

"Oh?" Sasuke seemed surprised at the sudden change, "Why?"

"She's _Hyuuga_," he spat out her family name in contempt, "They deserve nothing less."

She felt the waves of disdain flaring from behind his mask. _Madara? Madara Uchiha_? She racked her mind for information, but couldn't finish her thought for the simple fact that Sasuke atttacked, moving so fast he seemed to just appear in front of her.

She blocked his strikes, her limbs moving faster than she could think, could feel. She moved on instinct alone, but it wasn't enough. While she was confident in her own abilities, she just couldn't match up to the Uchiha prodigy.

She faltered, a single misstep here, a tiny lapse in defense there. And he gained the upper hand. Perhaps if she was her father, or Neji-_nii-san_. But she was merely herself and the avenger was the better shinobi. She retreated to the defense, using her all to hold him back, to prevent him from contaminating Naruto-_kun_ further.

However she failed, staggering to her knees in between her beloved and his best friend. She looked up, could see the expressionless face, the cold hard marble of his features, "You'll die now," he said without remorse.

She saw the prone form of Naruto breathing peacefully behind her. Like he was merely sleeping after a long day. She smiled serenely, "No, I won't."

He frowned a second before turning behind him where Sakura laid a quick left handed jab to his jaw.

He flew back, rolling over the hard packed ground, "Watch Naruto, okay?" Sakura asked before running after Sasuke, punching the ground and creating a decently sized crater underneath the rogue shinobi, "You idiot! He's not the only one who will stop you! I'll help too!"

Hinata turned away from the fight to focus on the ninja laying next to her, "N-Naruto-_kun_?" she whispered, gently shaking his shoulders, "Naruto-_kun_, get up."

He slowly opened his eyes, the brilliant blue staring up at her uncomprehending, "Hinata-_chan_?" he quickly looked around, "Where's that bastard Sasuke?"

She turned wordlessly, her sad gaze saying everything.

"I see," he said, sending her a smile, "I... I have to go fight him now, huh?"

She nodded, helping him up to his feet.

Naruto grimaced, trying to hide it behind a shrug, "Some people just need a beating to get something through their thick skulls."

She smiled in spite of herself, in spite of the situation, "That's what you're best at, Naruto-_kun_."

He was speechless momentarily, but quickly found his bravado, "You know it!" he saw Sakura and Sasuke fighting, "I have to go."

She nodded, seeing the other's fighting as well, "Do your best."

Naruto smiled one of his true smiles at her, "You got it!" he took off after his teammates.

Hinata jumped away, dodging a stray ninjutsu technique. Scanning the area for her comrades, she saw them as clear as if she was next to them, fighting but not in immediate danger. She ran after Naruto and Sakura, the ominous words of the Akatsuki member drifting through her mind, _Hyuuga_...

She was Hyuuga. Born and bred into Konoha's premier clan, she had many enemies before she took her first breath. But enemies were weary with respect, this Madara had nothing but hatred.

A rumble and the ground split open in front of her, she leapt over the jagged chasm and saw them. Sasuke and Sakura, it looked more like dancing than fighting, the closely intertwined movements flowing smoothly.

And Naruto and Madara, the latter holding the former in his gaze. Naruto was stiff, kneeling and gasping for breath. She paused at the smile on his maskless face.

So did Sakura, "Naruto?" she asked after dodging a kunai, "Naruto, what are you doing?"

Laughter, cold and cruel and nothing like the voice from their previous encounter, "Just holding him."

_Holding_? "Holding?" Sakura echoed her thoughts, taking cautious steps towards them.

"The tool of our vengeance."

Eyes wide Hinata crept forward, camouflaging herself. It didn't work, "If the Hyuuga knows what is good for her she'll stay put," his pale profile eerily mirroring that of Sasuke's who was next to him.

"Sasuke-_kun_..." Sakura looked between the two Uchiha, "What's going on?" she pleaded.

"You should stop too," Madara sing songed, "Or this will happen."

Naruto screamed.

Sakura stood shock still, "Stop it!"

Falling to the ground, Naruto collapsed bonelessly, "_Why_?" he growled out.

"The container asks why?" Madara put his mask back on, "Perhaps you should hear it from your _comrade_," Sasuke walked to Naruto, left arm hanging uselessly at his side, "Your arm?"

The slightest twitch, "It's nothing."

And indeed it wasn't, he didn't need his arm - his eyes were enough.

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

"You won't stop me," he said simply, "You never could, not in this," and Uchiha Sasuke focused his spiraling pupils on his best friend.

Hinata poured chakra into her own sight, ready to stop them by force and saw Sakura preparing herself. It only lasted an instant though, for something else flared across her vision.

It wasn't the powerful blend of chakra and spirit, nor the vague indistinct form that signified physical matter. Something else, dark but warm, ominous but familiar. She felt peace.

And Sasuke blinked. He stepped away slowly, his face slack with shock.

"What are you doing?" Madara hissed, his boyish voice changing to something more sinister.

Crouching back down, Hinata hid herself again, using the distraction to try and flank them. She crept while Sakura lunged forward.

"Sakura, stop," Sasuke said quietly.

"Like hell-"

"Sakura-_chan_!" this from Naruto.

The other kunoichi stopped, "_What_?"

While Naruto was still, he wasn't screaming or changing. He seemed confused, but his expression was hopeful.

"Madara," Sasuke's voice was conversational, "May I ask your opinion of something?"

Silence.

"Why would my brother protect him?"

He was answered with fire. A billowing inferno that scorched the new grass. And in the flames were the two Uchiha.

She saw Naruto roll away towards Sakura, the two watching the fight. Knowing that this would be settled between the two scions of the noble Uchiha.

The shinobi clashed again and again, each strike being met by the other, each feint seen though, each dodge copied. But Madara was fresh and soon gained the upper hand, trapping Sasuke in his own body, "Your 'gift' won't help you," he held the other Uchiha close.

"I don't need it," and his eyes spun anew. It was different this time, eccentric helices shadowed in red.

"That won't be enough," Madara laughed, "You can trap me for a while, torture me, but I'll regain me freedom."

Sasuke shook his head, snakes slithering out of his arms and sliding around his opponent, "Not if you trap yourself."

"No..." Madara whispered, "No!"

"An eternity torturing yourself."

"No!"

"Bleeding..."

"No! It wasn't supposed to - I want my _revenge_!"

"Crying..."

"The Senju, the Hyuuga, Konoha..."

"But never death."

And Uchiha Sasuke trapped Uchiha Madara within his own mind.

* * *

The snakes retreated back and Madara slumped to the ground breathing peacefully, no sign of his internal struggle.

Hinata stay still, unwilling to test out Sasuke's loyalties, but that didn't stop Naruto, "Sasuke! You bastard!"

Or Sakura, "Sasuke-_kun_!"

Or even Kakashi, helping a struggling Yamato, "Sasuke-_kun_?" he asked as if the burden of the world rested on his shoulders.

He was followed by her teammates who looked none the worse for wear, between them were the big man and the red headed woman. She relaxed, glad that Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino were not injured. Sai appeared next to her, splattered with ink.

She spotted the missing one behind her, broken.

"Well Sasuke-_kun_," Kakashi continued, helping Yamato sit, "What now?"

They all looked to the Uchiha. Hinata tensed, her nerves on fire.

Sasuke turned towards them, a solitary figure amidst the blackened landscape, "Maybe," he paused, "Maybe my revenge is complete."

Naruto grinned like an idiot, fatigue forgotten as he headed to his friend, "You bastard!" he laughed.

Hinata heard a shout and Sakura was running past Naruto, "Sasuke-_kun_!" she launched herself at him, gripping him tightly, "Don't ever do that again! Or I _will _hurt you!"

Sasuke smirked slightly, wrapping his arm around Sakura.

Kakashi huffed, there could have been a smile hidden behind his mask. Sai watched curiously, and the woman prisoner seemed peeved. The others were indifferent, but Naruto stopped suddenly his grin slipping to something bittersweet.

Frowning, Hinata watched him as he shrugged and sat down near Yamato, "Hey Sasuke! I need to borrow Sakura-_chan_!"

Red faced, she abruptly stormed up to the blond, "What was that?!"

"Umm..."

"Yamato could use some medical attention," Kakashi interrupted.

"Oh! Of course," she hurried over to assess Yamato's improvised splint. The gentle glow of healing soon covered his leg.

"Shino-_kun_, are the prisoners secure?"

The bug user nodded, "Uchiha Sasuke?"

At Kakashi's grunt of agreement, Shino went to Sasuke to restrain him. He offered no resistance, "Kiba-_kun_."

The energetic ninja bounded forward, followed by Akamaru, "Boss?"

"Inform Hokage-_sama_ of the situation, we will follow shortly."

"You got it!" he jumped off, an excited bark before disappearing into the forest.

Kakashi surveyed the rest with his droopy eye, "Let's go."

* * *

The gates of Konoha stood open, shaded red in the fading light. Sentries were posted at the towers, dark specks against the purple sky. Between the doors was Hokage-_sama_, one hand on her hip, a serious expression on her youthful face.

Behind her seemed to be every ninja in the village.

"Hokage-_sama_," Kakashi said amiably, "Mission complete, I'll have my report on your desk eventually."

Tsunade waved him off as he passed her, followed by Sai and Yamato favoring his leg. Hinata walked next to Shino on one side, Naruto and Sakura on the other. The three prisoners stayed outside the gate.

"Good," Tsunade said, stepping forward, "You know what this boundary symbolizes."

Naruto turned and frowned, "What?"

Sakura sighed, "That gate is the entrance to the village," her voice growing more serious with each word, "Those welcomed my freely pass through, but..."

"To those who have left," Tsunade continued, "Abandoned their village. This gate only opens one way. So it seems you have a choice: Turn back and travel to the ends of the earth, for if we find you only one thing awaits- death. Or walk through, never to pass through again. The village walls will contain your world, breach them and we will hunt you down.

"So what is your choice?" she looked behind her, "You have until sunset."

The petite red headed woman looked up at her large companion then to Sasuke, she seemed to make up her mind and took off into the trees. The big man watched her go and shook his head. He came forward, holding up his bound hands, "You are Tsunade? The Legendary Sannin specializing in the medical arts?"

Tsunade nodded, "Yes."

"Good," he came through where two jounin escorted him away.

The shadows lengthened and streetlights came on in the village, and Sasuke stood with his eyes searching the sky. Hinata found herself wishing he would just move, either one way or the other. Anything to erase the hopeful but anxious expressions on Naruto and Sakura's faces.

"What is your choice?" Tsunade repeated.

Sasuke walked through the gate.

* * *

Disclaimer: No, no, no...

A/N: Well, this is easily the longest chapter... so far. I have to admit I quite like it, even if a good part of it was written while I was tipsy. I am easily in an alternate timeline now, and know that several other characters would probably make an appearance in an attempt to capture Naruto, but this was the third chapter I started. A few notes:

So the Byakugan's secret is out! I didn't want to overpower Hinata, but wanted something that could give her an advantage.

I must admit I don't like Sasuke or Kakashi that much, but I do hope I've kept them in character.

Tsunade is awesome, even if her chances of survival are growing slimmer and slimmer in the manga.

The spellcheck wants to change 'Sasuke' to 'Seasick"


	8. Naruto IV

The underground bunker was dreary, low hanging lights flickered against the grimy and slick walls. The air was cool and wet and strangely thin, like there wasn't enough of it. His sandals made no sound even on the stone floor, the empty halls eerily quiet.

Naruto glanced around, hoping his directions were right.

Turning the corner he stopped, "Naruto!" Sakura mock whispered, advancing on him, "You're not supposed to be down here!"

He crossed his arms, "Neither are you!"

Her green eyes widened at that, but she quickly recovered, "I'm looking for Hokage-_sama_," she said haughtily, "I have very important information for her."

"What kind of information, Sakura?" Tsunade asked, one hand on her hip.

Naruto choked back a laugh at the look on his teammate's face, "Sh-shishou!" Sakura stuttered out, startled, "I didn't see you there."

Tsunade raised one eyebrow, "You weren't expecting me?" she asked teasingly.

Sakura opened and shut her mouth a few times, before putting on her most charming smile and hiding behind Naruto. He glanced over his shoulder then back at Tsunade. Not liking the look in her eyes, he hid behind Sakura.

She glared at him until the Hokage spoke again, "Neither of you two are supposed to be here," she said blandly, "In fact, I distinctly remember forbidding it."

"Ummm... maybe in your old age you forgot?" Naruto squeaked out.

Tsunade's eye twitched.

"No-no-no-no!" he hastily amended, waving his hands in front of him, "I mean, because you're so old... we forgot?"

Tsunade cracked her knuckles, slowly.

"Um..."

"We apologize, Hokage-_sama_," Sakura bowed, "And beg your forgiveness," when Naruto didn't chime in right away she discreetly kicked him in the shin.

"Um, yeah," he glowered at her before dipping into a ridiculously low bow, "What she said."

One exasperated sigh later, "Alright you two," Tsunade said sternly, "I want both of you to turn around and leave."

"But shishou-"

"You can't-"

"-I wasn't asking!" she said over them, "And I won't tell you again."

Naruto clenched his fist and turned from them, wanting to punch something. What was so wrong with wanting to see his teammate? It had already been a week, were they planning on keeping him down here forever?

He heard Sakura muffle a sob and turned towards her. Her green eyes were suspiciously wet, but she refused to look up and stalked off.

He frowned and started to follow her but Tsunade laid a hand on his shoulder, "Let her be, she won't be happy until she sees him."

"Then why?"

Tsunade shook her head, her features stoic, "Because even though he came we can't trust him."

_But she does_, he thought, _even after everything_.

"He could use that," she continued as if reading his mind, "He could use her."

"Then what about me?" he asked petulantly.

She laughed, "You're no different. It might take a bit longer, sure. But it's the same story."

Naruto didn't have anything to say to that.

"Besides," she went on, "He's already tried to escape."

"What?!"

"Two days ago, but he didn't get very far. Neji was guarding him, he made it exactly five steps out of his cell."

"Why would he..."

"He changed his mind," Tsunade shrugged, "Maybe he got bored. I don't know, we've hardly had a single word out of him."

"What are you going to do?"

"Don't worry," she smirked, "We have our ways. Speaking of which," she turned toward him, "I would like to speak with you."

"Um, aren't we talking now?" he scratched the back of his head.

"Not here," she replied, "Follow me."

* * *

Tsunade lead him to her office and sat down behind her cleared desk. The large windows overlooking the village were filled with the sights of spring, but held little distraction to him.

Her fingers steepled in front of her face, the Fifth sat silent. Naruto raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to say something. But of course he didn't wait very long, "Well? What did you drag me up here for?"

Sighing and shaking her head she answered, "Always in a hurry," she turned to look at him, her brown eyes serious, making Naruto a bit nervous, "I wanted to ask you something."

"Well, what?"

"Something that requires thoughtful reflection."

"Yeah?"

"A question that may determine your future."

"Uh-huh."

"Naruto," she scowled at him, "listen."

He stopped picking at his fingernails, "What is it?"

"What do you want out of life?"

_Uh_... his face must have shown his confusion because she continued, "What is your most important goal?"

_Did she fall on her head_? "To become _Hokage_," he replied slowly, "You know, the same thing I told you when we first met?"

"And that hasn't changed?"

"No," he drew out the syllable as he leaned close.

"The position of Hokage is one of tremendous respect and responsibility," she got up and strode around her desk to look at the hanging portraits of her predecessors, "It requires strength of will, mind, and body."

"I know all that already," Naruto sniffed.

"Do you?" she asked, "It isn't all about admiration or acknowledgment. There is pressure and sacrifices involved. There's work that is never done, missions to oversee, diplomats to meet, conflicts to resolve."

"I never said it would be easy," he crossed his arms, "I know that," he did, he really did. Everything he had to fight for, work at. Why would this be any different? "It's the goal I've chosen."

"What about Kyuubi?"

That stung, "Some people may not like it," he huffed, "But I'll change their mind."

"That's not what I meant, I really do think you could change anyone's mind," she clarified and he allowed himself a small smile at the unfamiliar praise, "But there is something else to consider, your life."

"Huh?"

"Drawing on the demon fox too much can shorten your life. You are still young, but the effects are cumulative. Are you prepared to spend the rest of your life in a very highly dangerous position? A position that itself may require you sacrifice yourself to the fox?"

"The Hokage does that anyway," he said, "He's supposed to protect the village."

"There's a difference in heroically sacrificing yourself and the slow inevitable drain Kyuubi would cause. Not all Kages die young, some remain in their posts for years. What if you grow feeble and need to step down? What would you do then?"

He shrugged, "I don't know," being Hokage was everything to him, what if he couldn't do it?

"What about other goals?" she asked softly, "Is there anything else you want out of life?"

"I never really thought about it," he answered truthfully, scratching the back of his head, "What kind of things are you talking about?"

She smiled, "That's for you to figure out. But I will make a suggestion, Akatsuki."

His eyes narrowed and his fist clenched, "Any new information?"

"No," she sighed, "Not even from favors for you," she looked at him pointedly.

_Whoops_, "I don't know what you're talking about," he gave his most innocent grin.

"Since I was considering giving basically the same mission to him anyway, I'll forgive you this time," Tsunade waved him off, "However, if you are planning on continuing on this path I must warn you. You will have a time limit."

"Why?"

"Because you have your future to think about, because if you're the next Hokage you can't go after personal vedettas, because I'm planning on retiring soon," she listed off her reasons, "I'm not waiting around forever and you need to realize that life continues on even without you," her voice was wistful, "You have until you turn twenty."

"That's like over two years from now," he scoffed, "That's plenty of time."

"Is it? And just how long did it take you to bring back Sasuke?"

He pouted.

"I thought so," Tsunade put a hand on her hip, "I have a message from the Frog Sages for you," she handed him the scroll, "You should look at it."

"Yeah, sure," he said, glancing at the bright green scroll.

"I also have a mission for you, but I'll need your teammates as well. 2:00 p.m. sharp, understand?"

"Yeah, yeah," distracted but knowing that was a dismissal, he hesitated.

She noticed his loitering, "Yes?"

"Well, I wanted to ask you something," he looked away.

"Hmmm?"

The wooden paneling on the wall wasn't very interesting, "Who is Uzumaki Kushina?" he asked.

Tsunade turned towards him, her face bland, "Where did you hear that name?"

"In some of Ero-_sennin_'s stuff," he replied.

"I'm surprised you don't know your own mother's name."

_What_? His eyes widened and his mouth opened and suddenly he had a relative, "No one ever told me," he whispered.

"One of the few policies of the Third that I don't agree with obviously," she explained, "There wasn't any reason _you _couldn't be told."

Naruto frowned, "What happened to her?"

Sitting back in her chair, Tsunade crossed her legs, "I wasn't there, so all I have are mission reports. But during the Kyuubi attack seventeen years ago, she died."

"That's it?!"

"Well, what do you want to know?"

He threw his arms up in the air and started pacing, "I don't know! Something, anything! This is the first I've even ever heard of her!"

"She was a lot like you," Tsunade smiled while he stopped and stared, "All big talk and stubbornness. I remember her from years and years ago, when she was younger than you. She was from the Whirlpool country and they were allied with us at the time."

"How did she end up here?"

"There was coup in her home while she was on a mission, many of the ninja were killed and the country was occupied. Konoha offered asylum to the displaced ninja," she replied, "Plus, of course, there was your father. It wasn't like he could leave the village."

"Couldn't leave...?"

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Don't tell me you found her name but have absolutely no idea who your father was."

He sat down in an extra chair, stunned.

Tsunade sighed, "His face is three stories high and carved into a mountainside. I have his picture hanging in my office. _You look like his clone_."

"Really?" he smiled.

"Of course Minato was more handsome," she remarked snidely, watching him fume, "He had an air of dignity around him."

"What about me?"

"What _about _you?" she asked, "If it wasn't for your looks, I'd never be able to tell you are his son," she paused, "However, you too are similar in other ways. Even when he was young, Minato lived for the village. I can see why he was chosen to be the Fourth."

At that Naruto smiled softly, glad he could share that with the parent he never knew and the Hokage he always admired, "I know what happened to him, but why did my mother die too?"

"There was one medical report filed that night that could explain," she started, "Apparently only one ninja died of only internal wounds. Wounds that were caused by self inflicted chakra strain."

"And that means...?"

"If that was Kushina, it's possible she died birthing you."

He jerked back, "What?"

"Some shinobi, mainly medical ninja, can willfully use the chakra in their bodies to induce various physical affects. They could stop their heart, for instance, if subterfuge is required," she lectured, "But this technique is very advanced. If Kushina forced herself into labor, it would put incredible strain on her body. She was an incredible kunoichi, but she was no master of the medical arts."

"But why would she do that?" he pleaded, not really understanding.

"I don't know," Tsunade answered simply, "There could be any number of reasons."

"But you weren't there."

"No, I wasn't."

Naruto forced a half hearted smile to his face, "Thanks anyway, for telling me about them."

She nodded, "Remember to take a look at that scroll."

"Yeah, sure," he said dismissively and walked out of her office.

* * *

Disclaimer: Do I really have to?

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I had to completely rewrite this one and I'm still not quite satisfied with it. A few notes:

Naruto has perfected Foot-in-Mouth no Jutsu.

Tsunade rocks!

Yeah, I got nothing.


	9. Naruto V

The house was in an unassuming neighborhood of Konoha. Parks and tea shops abounded and civilians were the majority of residents. The leafy trees had grown tall and broad, lining the shady streets.

Naruto knocked on the door. He shuffled his feet as he waited and waved to a little boy who pointed at him from across the street. His chuunin vest and forehead protector were somewhat out of place in the suburb as most ninja lived closer to the Hokage tower. But, Sasuke wasn't a ninja anymore.

The door opened, "It's you."

Smiling, "Hey Sasuke, what's up?"

The Uchiha sighed melodramatically, but opened the door wider, "Well?"

He walked in, removing his sandals before traveling through the hallway to the living room. The neutral walls were bare and the furnishings were spartan, but everything was impeccably clean. He shook his head, Sasuke must really not have much to do.

"I haven't seen you in a while," Sasuke said while Naruto lounged on his couch, "Sakura says you've been gone on another training mission."

"Yeah," he answered, "The Frog Sages are keeping me busy. Their training techniques are great, but the food..." he trailed off looking queasy, "I have to sneak away every once in a while to get some ramen."

"You come back just for ramen?"

"Well, Tsunade_-baa-chan_ likes me around to yell at me, and Sakura-_chan_ insists I don't drop off the face of the earth or I'll regret it. But Hinata-_chan_ makes me lunch sometimes and I have to check in with Shikamaru too. Lee challenges me to a duel everytime I see him, he's going for Special Jounin."

"You sound busy," Sasuke replied blandly.

_Ah crap_, "Um, not really," he amended, "Besides, you have Sakura-_chan_ coming to visit you all the time. I hear she's here more often than at her own house," waggling his eyebrows. He could count the number of times Sakura visited him at home on one hand.

"It's her idea, not mine," nonchalant, but Naruto didn't totally believe him.

"And Hinata-_chan_ told me you've been training with Neji," now _that _had been news to him. He remembered staring at her for a few seconds over his bowl of ramen, "_Sasuke training with Neji? When did this happen_?"

She had glanced down at the counter, "_Neji-_nii-san_ told me he talked to Sasuke-_kun_ while he was in prison. Now that he's under house arrest and has little to do, he makes a convenient sparring partner_."

"_Wow, I guess prison does weird stuff to people_."

Hinata had given him a look and then laughed delicately behind her hand.

He finally got it later, but his memory was interrupted by Sasuke, "He is an excellent ninja, if a bit stern and dull."

Naruto was about to say he wasn't exactly Mr. Sunshine himself, but he heard to door open and Sakura's voice call out, "Sasuke-_kun_, I brought you those books you wanted. I was surprised the library had so many," she poked her head around the corner, smiling, "Oh, Naruto," she seemed somewhat surprised, "I didn't know you were back."

"It's not for long, Shikamaru has a lead I want to check out."

Sakura put the pile of books down, and wiped her forehead, "Leaving again so soon? We've hardly seen you for months."

He shrugged apologetically, "Yeah, you know..."

Sasuke started to sort through the books, his expression bland, "He has things he needs to do," he said before picking up a pile and walking away.

Frowning, Naruto watched him go and was about to ask who put a stick up his ass, when Sakura answered, "He's been moody," she whispered, leaning against the table, "He needs something to do."

"So, entertain him," Naruto suggested, "It can't be that hard."

"That's not what I meant," she hissed, straining to keep her voice down, "Think a little deeper for once."

He crossed his arms, "I know what you meant," _I'm not an idiot_, he almost added on, but that would most certainly not go well, "But, what am I supposed to do? He won't listen to me."

She advanced on him, pointing a finger into his chest, "You could show up more often for one. You're his friend."

_I'm not the one who ran off_, he thought bitterly for a second before realizing he couldn't really blame Sasuke for doing the same thing as he was, "I know," he shook his head and pushed her hand away, "_I know_, but he'll understand."

"I hope so," she frowned.

"Hey, don't worry about it," he patted her shoulder before she shooed him away, "I'll kick Akatsuki's ass in no time."

She rolled her eyes, but didn't contradict him.

"You two can stop talking about me now," Sasuke said from the doorway.

"Like we would talk about you."

"Don't flatter yourself, Sasuke-_kun_," Sakura teased, tucking her hair behind her ear, "I was just telling Naruto how much I missed him."

_Um...what_?

"I'm so glad he's back," she purred, coming around behind the couch he was on and draping herself across the top, "I can hardly contain myself."

Sasuke's eye twitched, and Naruto smiled, "Oh, Sakura-_chan_!"

"Oh, Naruto!"

"Sakura-_chan_!"

"Naruto!"

"I'll leave you two alone, then," he left.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" Sakura called after him, springing up from the couch and bounding over Naruto.

* * *

Disclaimer: Nothing's changed since last time.

A/N: A short one, and so is the next one. I think this will be a double chapter weekend, since both are so short and I've finished them in record time. A few notes:

I doubt Lee could make Jounin. They seemed too well rounded in general and he can only use taijutsu, so he's going for the more specialized Special Jounin.

I'm using the Frog Sage training in here, remember it's alternative timeline not alternative universe, yet.

Sakura is fairly hard to write, surprisingly. I'm never too sure if she should over react more or not.

As always, thanks for reading.


	10. Hinata V

The steady downpour created a sheet of silver in the gray light. The softly muted sprinkling of rain against the roof, the gurgle of water running down the gutters, and plops of raindrops in the fish pond in the courtyard outside.

Hinata sat on the floor of her room, the sliding doors open to let the fresh rain scent in. The windchime in her window made the occasional ring of notes from a stray raindrop. A fern sat on her windowsill in a pot with a small scrawled message, it's bright green leaves contrasting the darker tones of the dried flowers hanging nearby.

She was surrounded by books, but not a single story was amongst them. Instead they were filled with pressed flowers, blossoms and stems and leaves. Some were old, the pages yellow and crinkled, some were not even used still wrapped in plastic and waiting to be filled.

A large cream colored piece of thick paper was in front of her, still empty. She frowned, worry lines appearing on her face. _What to do?_

_Something different_, she decided after looking at her previous arrangements. They lay along the far wall, glue still drying. Each an exercise in delicate curves and tranquil colors. The three went together very well, perhaps she would give them to her expecting second cousin. Glancing at her stacks of books, Hinata scanned the spines for something that would trigger her memory.

She didn't look very long as a distinctive footstep could be heard outside her doorway, the quick and purposeful sounds could only be one person, "Good afternoon, Hanabi-_nee-chan_."

Her sister scowled, flicking her hair out of her eyes, "It's raining," she complained before plopping down on the wooden floor haphazardly, "I can't even train."

"You could use the dojo."

"It's not the same," Hanabi explained, twirling a kunai, "I can't even wear my sandals in there. What type of battle could I be in where I don't even wear shoes?"

Hinata smiled indulgently, "You could practice your calligraphy," she suggested.

"Don't you start!" Hanabi scrunched up her nose, "You sound like father. Besides, weren't you supposed to be training today?"

Hinata sighed, was that all her sister thought about? "I did, earlier this week."

"Earlier this week? At that rate you'll never make jounin."

Finally finding the right book, Hinata pulled it out of the pile and started to browse through the samples, "Perhaps you should spar with Neji-_nii-san_," she changed the subject, "He recently returned from his mission."

"No thanks," was the disdainful reply, "All he wants to do is meditate and breathe half the time. What's the use of that? It's not like I'm going to stop and _breathe _an opponent to death."

Mentally shaking her head Hinata gently took out a vivid white and red blossom, the paper thin petals trembling in the drafty room. _It needs a contrast_, she decided, _a blue-green grass perhaps_, "He is a very skilled ninja," she countered.

"Yeah, but acts like father," she complained, "'_This is the way of Jyuuken_,'" she did her best impression of him.

"Hanabi-_nee-chan_!"

"Psssshhh," she waved her off, "I can't wait until the chuunin exams this year. Sensei is finally letting us participate. Then I'll be able to get out of here for a while."

"You seem confident," Hinata said, remembering her own nervousness and anxiety. She could remember the night before the first written test, sitting up the entire time and waiting. It got better with the second time.

"I'll pass," she said nonchalantly, picking at her fingernails, "I have too."

Selecting another sample for her arrangement, Hinata smoothed the unruly twining leaves and thin stems, "You have too?"

Hanabi turned her head away and stared out at the courtyard, "Maybe you and Neji are happy to practice that," she waved an arm in Hinata's general direction, "Stuff."

Tactfully remaining silent, Hinata continued her arrangement. Her sister was merely being truthful, it wasn't a criticism of either Neji or herself, but it wasn't a compliment. There had been nothing but talk of jutsu or weapons out of her mouth for months.

"It doesn't matter," Hanabi shrugged, "Besides, the rain is letting up now, if I hurry I can make it to the training areas before they fill up," she got up and cracked her back, "See ya later."

"Mmm," Hinata replied, hearing her sister jump to the roof and start running. She frowned and placed the final touch on the paper, _Hyuuga _written neatly in blue ink, and lay it against the wall with the others.

* * *

Disclaimer: Possession is not mine.

A/N: Since Hanabi has no canon personality beyond 'younger than Hinata and a better ninja to boot' and I've seen everything from vile manipulative bitch to giddy school girl, I decided to go with more of a medium but opposite of Hinata. While the chapter is short, it is needed to set up future chapters :) A few notes:

So Hinata got a potted fern from somewhere.

I really like Hinata's hobby, as you can probably tell. I think it suits her and decided to expand upon it.

Neji is such a stick in the mud.

Thanks for reading!


	11. Naruto VI

Naruto staggered into the office after being dragged there by Sakura. Couldn't his debriefing wait? All he wanted to do was sleep.

"There you are," Tsunade said, barely glancing up from her paperwork, "Sakura finally drag you here?"

He rubbed his wrist absently, "I _just _got back," he moaned, "Can't this wait?"

"Don't sound so put out, there's a festival."

He saw the booths being set up, strings of lights across the streets in the lingering winter day outside, "So?"

Tsunade sighed, as she often did, "Did you find out anything?" she asked, changing the subject.

He plopped down in frustration, "No!" running his fingers through his hair in agitation he got back up and started pacing, "It was a waste of time. Shikamaru hasn't found out anything but cold trails. And I left the sages too, I should have just stayed. You don't have a mission for me do you?" he asked almost hesitantly.

"No."

Naruto could have hugged her, he could go home and sleep and maybe have some ramen tomorrow before heading back to the sages. His training had plateaued lately and he was eager to find out what was wrong.

He was about to leave when Tsunade continued, "No mission, in fact," she looked up at him, "You're taking a mandatory vacation."

He spun around, "What? Why?"

"You're overstretched and overstressed. We've hardly seen you in months."

"So what?" Naruto countered, not wanting to deal with this.

"Your welfare is _my _concern," she said sternly, "It reflects badly on me if you're like that. Besides, it's _mandatory_. That means you don't get a say," she wagged her finger at him.

"A whole week?"

"I was going to give you a month, but knew you would never stay that long. Count yourself lucky."

He crossed his arms, "What am I supposed to do then?" he asked surly._ Why'd she have to stick her butt in now_?

Tsunade shook her head, "Only you would complain about vacation time," she muttered before turning more fully to him, "I don't care. I just don't want you harassing Shikamaru for information. Or begging Yamato into training with you. Or passing out in the training grounds again. Or-"

"-Alright, alright!" he cut her off, "I get it."

"Good, because if I hear about a single toe out of line..."

_First she forces me on vacation, then threatens me if I don't behave_? "Don't worry about it," Naruto assured her hastily, putting on his most innocent grin.

Nothing got past the Fifth though, "I'll believe it when I see it," she replied, eyeing him steadily, "Now get out of here, go enjoy your time off."

"Yeah," he yawned, giving her a weak wave and heading out the door.

"Oh, before I forget," Tsunade reached under her desk and pulled out a box, "Here, happy belated birthday."

* * *

Naruto tugged at the waistband of his pants, the traditional cut strange. Since when did Tsunade get him clothes? Was she going senile? He frowned and glanced out his window at the darkening sky, since when did anyone get him birthday presents?

He sat down, absently brushing dust off his table in swirl designs. He might as well go out, he was out of instant ramen and all the milk in the fridge had gone bad weeks ago. Naruto scrunched up his nose at the yellowy and chunky liquid. Even he wouldn't drink that.

Pouring it out the window probably hadn't been a good idea though, the people down in the street had finally went away at least.

He pushed himself up, grabbed his wallet and keys and walked out the door.

Multicolored lights were strung between the lampposts, across rooftops, and up into the trees. Some blinked merrily while others merely outlined shapes half hidden in shadows. Neon signs competed with each other, each bigger and brighter than the last. Advertising everything from games to food to drinks.

And high up on the walls surrounding the village, bonfires blazed against the cloudy sky. The flames lighting the longest night of the year. Of course, even in the middle of winter Konoha was warm, unpleasantly warm. Naruto wiped his forehead, the food stalls lining the street didn't help though.

Heat sluiced off the grills, but so did the smell. He smiled, rummaging through his wallet, "Hey mister!" Naruto called over the heads of the other festival goers, "What's that there?"

The middle aged man looked up from his stall, "The latest in fine cuisine! A hotdog wrapped in bacon, deep fried and on a stick!"

"Um..."

"We can also dip it in chocolate."

"I'll take four," a familiar voice called from his side.

"Eh, Kiba?"

Inuzuka Kiba turned around, his incisors showing in his smile, "Naruto, I didn't know you were staying awhile in the village."

_Neither did I_, "No, no!" he waved his arms frantically, "Only _one _dipped in chocolate. They're Akamaru's favorite," he explained while taking the foodstuff from the vendor and taking a bite out of the chocolate one.

Naruto glanced at the smiling vendor, "No thanks," he muttered, his stomach feeling rather queasy, "Where is Akamaru?" he asked, walking along with Kiba.

"Eh? He's with Sis," he answered around a mouthful, "Got injured on the last mission. Decided I'd cheer him up," a glance up and down, "Fancy duds, got a hot date?"

Shifting the shoulder of his top awkwardly, Naruto replied, "No, nothing like that. I just came for some dinner."

"That's it?" Kiba said disappointed, "You aren't even going to stay for the fireworks?"

"I dunno."

"You should stay," he said cryptically, but before Naruto could ask why, Kiba smirked, "Heh, there's Shino," he pointed his chocolate-dipped deep-fried bacon-wrapped hotdog.

Naruto followed the line of sight down the street. If it weren't for the sunglasses he wouldn't recognize him, no high collar or hooded trenchcoat. But there was something...

"Heheh," Kiba continued, waggling his eyebrows, "See that girl? It was _arranged_."

There was a girl there, dark hair and eyes, he didn't recognize her. But what did Kiba mean by arranged? _Arranged as in..._, "Like an escort?" he asked confused.

Kiba nearly choked on his food, "No!" he shouted, drawing stares from passers-by, "More like they were matched," he continued in a more even tone.

"_Shino_?" disbelieving.

A laugh, "Yeah, that's what I thought too."

Naruto shook his head as he watched the pair disappear into the crowd, "Weird."

"You should have seen his face when he let it slip in front of me and Hinata," Kiba chuckled fondly at the memory. He tossed the wooden stick to the ground, "Didn't let him live it down for a month! Well, it was good to see ya. Let me know if you get any leads on those Akatsuki bastards, I've been itching for a good mission."

"Sure," Naruto smiled, "See ya."

"Later," at that Kiba walked off towards the Inuzuka compound, slinging his bag of foodstuffs over his shoulder.

The grumbling of his stomach reminded him of his original quest, and he looked around the various stalls inquisitively. He passed over the sushi and something called _weinerschnitzel_, how could he eat it if he couldn't pronounce it? He also went by the grilled squid, bittersweet memories not letting him pick one up. Sighing, what he wouldn't give for a ramen stand.

"Naruto!" a shout from behind him.

He turned, coming face to face with Sakura and Sasuke, the former happily pulling the latter behind her, "Hey."

Sakura smiled, her eyes kept on glancing towards Sasuke, "Festivals are so exciting!" she exclaimed, "Don't you think so?"

"Um, I guess..."

Sasuke sighed and looked away bored, "It's just an excuse not to work."

She pouted, smoothing out her bright red kimono, "Grouch," complaining good-naturedly. Sasuke smirked slightly at that.

Naruto grinned at them, the faint stirring of jealously dying before he really noticed it. He hadn't seen Sakura this happy in years, and even if he tried to hide it, Sasuke was enjoying himself too. He scratched the back of his head, "Got him out of the house, finally?"

Sakura blushed, "I'm very persuasive."

_Too much information_, "Um."

"What she means is," Sasuke clarified, "She threatened the future of my clan."

Naruto grimaced, "That's harsh."

"Oh, you two are impossible!"

"What's that _forehead_? Can't reign in your own teammates?"

Turning, Naruto came face to face with Ino. She was smirking, one hand on her hip and the other around Sai. She flicked her long blonde hair back regally.

"Good evening, Naruto-_kun_, Sakura-_san_, Sasuke-_kun_," he said mildly, "I am quite enjoying myself with Ino-_chan_."

Naruto raised an eyebrow but Sakura looked ready to be sick, "What was that, Ino-_pig_?" she asked haughtily, "I couldn't hear you because my Sasuke-_kun_ distracted me," tilting her head and blinking innocently at the Uchiha.

Her _distraction _didn't seem to notice as he glanced at Sai from the corner of his eye, "So you're the one they stuck on my team."

A nod, "That is true."

_This doesn't look good_, Naruto thought, backing up from the four way glaring contest. He sighed, _why couldn't they get along_?

The silence of stares lasted only a moment longer before Sakura and Ino broke out into giggles, "I saw an octopus ball stand a little ways back, we should go."

"That sounds great!"

"I heard Sakura punched you when you first met."

"I flew back nearly twenty feet."

The four turned and started walking, but Sakura shouted over her shoulder, "See you later! Oh! And Neji wanted to talk to you, I think he's over by the rides."

He watched them go, disbelieving. Sometimes he thought he would never understand, and other times he decided he didn't really want to, "Yeah, see ya!" he called, waving.

_Neji_? _What did he want_? He sighed, knowing he would be going hungry for a while longer. Naruto could see the bright lights and hear the faint screams of the amusement rides over the rooftops. The next street over was a large square, normally filled with grass and benches. But now thick power cables snaked through the lawn, and flimsy metal gates surrounded the spinning and whirling rides.

He looked away feeling queasy, but saw the centerpiece, a roller coaster. The white metal supporting what looked to him a dangerous track. The train rolled by, the happy and frightened faces a blur, their hands flung up recklessly or tightly clutching the lap bars.

_How the hell did they fit that thing in here_? Even the light strands stretched from household gutters only to about midway up the coaster. _It's so high_...

"Naruto."

_Huh_? He spun around, the slight feeling of vertigo fading, "Neji! Don't sneak up on me!" Damn, did he have a neon sign on him or something? _Naruto is Over Here_! "I don't have eyes in the back of my head."

Neji's face slightly twitched, the closest thing he usually got to a smile, "Too bad, they're useful."

_Bastard_, "What do you want?" he crossed his arms, unwilling to let Neji get to him.

"Come with me," he walked off.

Naruto rubbed his hands over his face, took a deep breath and followed Neji. All he wanted was some ramen, or if he couldn't find that something else tasty. He wasn't expecting a freaking reunion.

They went around the rides to the ticket booths, excited looking civilians ready to waste their money and go on those deathtraps were waiting in line. Neji stopped near the middle of the queue, "Hinata-_sama_, you're still waiting?"

Hinata turned around, smiling wanly, "It seems there was a problem further up in the line, it took awhile to resolve."

"Hey, Hinata-_chan_!"

Her eyes widened and a blush crept up her cheeks as Naruto popped out from behind Neji, "Ah, good evening, Naruto-_kun_."

He grinned at her, Hinata was always polite to him. She was fidgeting with the tips of her fingers against the dark blue of her obi, but that wasn't what interested him. The dark purple kimono wasn't padded and she filled it out nicely, especially on top.

Embarrassed, Naruto hurriedly glanced away, hoping Neji didn't notice where his gaze was lingering, much less Hinata, "You going to ride that thing?" he asked incredulously, shifting his attention.

"Yes, when you go over the first hill your stomach drops and your heart races and," she paused, worriedly looking at him, "It's not that bad," she added.

"Hinata-_sama_ rides the roller coaster every year," Neji said, "It's the only reason she comes."

"Neji-_nii-san_ won't go on it, he gets dizzy," she teased gently, "What about you?"

"Never been on one," he admitted shrugging, not admitting the nervousness he felt just looking at it.

"You'd probably enjoy it more than I would," Neji crossed his arms, "You should try it out."

"I would be glad to have someone to ride with," Hinata's gaze was focused somewhere off to the side, her hands still.

_Me? _he thought, glancing between the two, _I just want some dinner_... Complaining, even internally, did no good. He was really just being irritable. Hinata was a friend. Besides, how bad could it be? "Sure, I guess," he scratched the back of his head.

Hinata looked pleased, and disturbingly so did Neji, "I'll leave you two to it, I told Hiashi-_sama_ I'd look for your sister."

"She won't want to be found."

"She won't have a choice."

As Neji turned away, Naruto shouted after him, "Hey! Didn't you have-"

"-I'll let you know later," he called back, merging into the crowd.

"Ass..." Naruto muttered, before realizing who was next to him. He tried to cover it up with a cough.

Hinata laughed though, "That's just how he is," they had finally reached the end of the line, and she bought two tickets for the ride, "We have to go around," she gestured.

"Alright."

They walked in silence for a while, squeezing past loitering civilians and lounging shinobi. The roller coaster seemed to have gained quite a big crowd watching the people riding go by. He glanced around anxiously, he would have an audience now?

"Naruto-_kun_, this way," Hinata lightly grabbed his hand and stepped into another line to wait for the ride, "It won't take long."

He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not, "I just came here for some dinner," he said, trying to distance himself from the sight of the track overhead and the end of the line ahead.

"I saw a ramen stand earlier," she offered.

Now that perked his interest, "Really?"

"Yes, Kurenai-_sensei_ was there."

"You're the best, Hinata-_chan_," he smiled dreamily, thinking of what he would get. Barbeque pork sounded good.

Hinata was blushing right up until the attendant ushered them into the car. She climbed in rather carefully, the kimono she wore not letting her normal range of movement. Naruto hesitated for a moment, but climbed in behind her.

"Here," she reached over his lap for the seat belt and buckled them in together. She was comfortably snug against his side and smiling, "Ready?"

His heart was racing, "I dunno," he wiped his hands on his pants. The car started moving, a jerky motion as the chain pulled them up the first hill, "What should I do?" the people in front of them already laughing with their hands up.

They were rounding the top, "I yell," she said, her eyes widening and her hair lifting up as they went over.

_Oh, crap_...

His stomach dropped and then seemed to rise into his throat as he gripped the bar in front of him tightly. They crested the next hill and he rose out of his seat, slamming back into it when they spun around the turn. Lights blurred around his watering eyes, and they dropped again. They rose and then twirled down into a spin, faster and faster, and then they stopped.

He breathed rapidly as the car came into the station, his nerves tingling like after a battle. A nervous excitement that meant...

"Let's go again!"

* * *

They rode four more times, on him. The last time in the front seat. They had a good laugh at Hinata's hair, windswept and bangs sticking up on one side before she smoothed it down. His voice was somewhat hoarse when he asked, "Now, where's that ramen stand?"

She smiled at him, "This way."

The walked past food stalls and games for small prizes. Even a kareoke bar, a loud love ballad being sung out of key. Naruto grimaced.

Hinata looked over to him inquisitively.

"It's nothing," he assured her, "More importantly, I'm glad you saw a ramen stand, how lucky!"

"I... well..." she glanced away for the barest second, "Kurenai-_sensei_ is a fan. She would often take Shino-_kun_, Kiba-_kun_ and me."

"Have you three been on any missions lately?"

"No," she shook her head, "Now that Shino-_kun_ is jounin, Kiba-_kun_ wants to catch up with him and takes a lot of missions."

"I know what that's like," _hard_, he thought, _being away all the time_, he shrugged, "What about you?"

"Me?" she seemed surprised that he would even ask.

"Well, yeah," he started awkwardly, "What about you?"

It suddenly occurred to him that he never asked her about herself, and he felt like an idiot. Hinata was a friend, he should do better.

"I..." she frowned, "I haven't taken a mission in two months."

"Huh? Why not?"

She looked nervous and stared at the ground, "I've been thinking..." she trailed off, took a breath and started again, "I've been thinking."

"Thinking?" he repeated.

"My father won't like it," she blurted out, "Neji-_nii-san_ won't understand and my sister will probably laugh. And it will take time..."

"Don't worry about it, you're the most patient person I know. They'll come around."

She smiled oddly at that, like she wasn't telling him something, "You're right."

"Of course I am," he puffed out his chest and she giggled delicately behind her hand, "Now let's go eat."

* * *

"Thank you, and please come again!" an overly cheery voice called from the ramen stand they just left.

Naruto waved over his shoulder, while it wasn't Ichiraku- it was still pretty good. All eight bowls of it, he sighed happily.

Hinata hiccuped from next to him and blushed.

"You ate too fast," he laughed, "Ramen is to be savored," he nodded wisely.

Too bad his sage advice was ruined by a hiccup of his own, "Oh?" she asked, the single syllable broken in two.

Shaking his head, they walked out into the crowd. It seemed they missed some kind of procession through the street earlier, quite a few people were picking up lawn chairs or getting up off of fences or benches.

Stepping around the remains of someone's nachos, Naruto led them back among the gaming stalls after passing a dango stand. A familiar voice could be heard from inside, followed by a loud thump that sounded suspiciously like someone hitting the wall.

Hinata looked back over her shoulder curiously, but he shook his head and pointed, "Let's go that way."

"Going to try the games?"

"Sure," he said with more confidence than he felt. With no luck at those types of things, he typically avoided them, but Hinata was looking at him expectantly. He looked around for something he could win at.

_Forget the goldfish_, he thought ruefully, _and the stacked bottles_. His aim was adequate, but he wasn't willing to try it out. Passing the booths, they were getting towards the end of the street and no luck.

"You young man! Come on up and win a prize for your lady friend," a large greasy man shouted at him.

Naruto turned skeptically. It was one of those games where you hit the spring button with a mallet. The tall tower had a brass bell at the top and lights running up and down it. Stuffed animals surrounded it.

"Just hit the bell and take your pick!" he clapped Naruto around the shoulder, "Guaranteed to make the ladies swoon," he whispered with a grin.

Naruto backed off, and crossed his arms. _Girls liked this stuff_? he thought wearily, glancing around himself.

"They are very cute," Hinata said, pointing, "This one looks like Kakashi-_sensei_'s ninja dog."

"Well?" the man grinned, showing off crooked teeth.

_How hard could it be? _"Sure," he said, digging in his wallet, "I'll try it."

"We have a challenger!" the man whooped loudly, and dramatically gave him the mallet with a bow, "Are you ready?"

"Uh..."

"Good luck, Naruto-_kun_."

He straightened and gave her a grin, "Nothing to it!" he swaggered up, gripped the mallet and brought it down.

Pathetic

"Oh, too bad," the man shook his head, "I thought you could do it."

Naruto glared at him, "Let me try again."

So Close

His face twitched, and he could hear sniggers from the people passing by. _Stupid game_, he growled.

"Would anyone else like to try?"

"Wait!" Naruto called, "I'll try again."

Too Bad

Almost

Nearly There

He slammed the mallet to the ground, frowning. He never had any luck at these things.

The man grinned maliciously, "Tough luck there, young man."

Hinata came up beside him, "Let's go, I saw a dango stall on the way-"

"-That's it!" he shouted, "Hinata-_chan_, stay right here," he held her shoulders tightly and looked her in the eye, "I'll be right back. Four minutes, okay?"

"S-sure," she blushed.

He took off, squeezing between people in the crowd and hurrying down the street. He burst into the dango shop, and scanned for the person he wanted, "Sakura!"

She turned around, "Naruto?" she asked surprised, then annoyed, "What do you want?"

Of course the other three at the table looked up at him as well, "What are you doing here?"

"Look how flushed he looks. Has he been running?"

"Perhaps he just wants some dango."

"Sakura," he went up to her, "I need a favor."

She turned away and deliberately took a bite of her dessert, "So?"

"Oh come on," he went around the booth, "It'll take a minute, seriously," he added at her look.

"Just go," Sasuke said, "He'll bug us all night otherwise."

"Yeah," Naruto replied before realizing exactly what he said, "Hey!"

"All right," Sakura relented and got up.

"C'mon!" he urged her out the door and down the street.

"You better have a good reason why you dragged me out of there."

"You just have to do one little thing," he assured her, parting the way through the crowd.

They came back to the game, the greasy man unsuccessfully trying to chat with Hinata, "Hey!" he shouted, giving the man a glare, "One more time," he said stepping up between the two.

"Oh?"

"Yeah," he motioned towards Sakura, "She's going to do it," he grinned.

Sakura raised an eyebrow but agreed nonetheless, "Let's just get this over with."

Naruto shelled out the money and turned to grin at Hinata. She laughed lightly, knowing what was coming next.

Sakura didn't disappoint. She grabbed the mallet and swung down.

_DING_! The bell rang for a moment before flying off the end of the tower and crashing into the goldfish booth.

Leaning against the mallet, Sakura sighed bored. But, Naruto wasn't paying any attention to her. He was grinning at the slack jawed look on the greasy man's face. _Take that_, he thought but merely pointed to the prizes.

Dazed, the man handed him the stuffed animal. Naruto took it with relish and then handed it to Hinata. She blushed and whispered, "Thanks," holding it close.

"Is that it?" Sakura asked, eyeing him.

"Huh?" he focused on her, "Oh, yeah. You can go back now."

Sakura huffed and walked off, but he didn't see her look over her shoulder with a smile.

"Hey! What did you do to my stand!"

They turned away from the angry voice coming out of the goldfish booth and started to walk away, "Come back here!" swiftly.

Hurrying through the crowd they soon lost the offended vendor. Naruto glanced back one more time just to make sure.

"We lost him," Hinata confirmed, her bloodline limit deactivating as she looked at him.

"Good riddance," he muttered.

They walked along for a few blocks, the crowds thinning in the streets but congregating into the square. There were benches set up and filled, and so was the grassy area around them. People were just waiting around as some of the food stand's lights were dimming.

"The fireworks must be starting soon," Hinata supplied at his confused look, "Do you want to watch them?"

"Sure," he said, looking around, "But there's nowhere to sit..." turning his head, trying to find an open spot. He glanced up, some had taken to the rooftops. Naruto pointed.

"Up there?" she frowned as he was gauging his jump.

"What's wrong?"

She blushed gesturing down, "I can't really... not in this..."

_Huh_? he thought, looking her up and down. _Her kimono_, he realized, "I'll help you up," he offered.

"Alright," she stood there.

Um, how was he supposed to do this now? He walked around her and looked up at the rooftop. Glanced back down and awkwardly stepped forward, "I'll just..."

Should he put his arms around her waist? Or maybe just hold her shoulder? Could he pull her up? Why was he thinking about this so much?

Naruto grabbed her around the middle and jumped, Hinata reflexively holding onto him. They swayed a bit on the rooftop before finding their balance. He reddened at her close proximity, and pulled his arms away from her.

Hinata smoothed her kimono and sat down, putting the stuffed animal next to her. He followed, sitting next to her and leaning back on his hands.

A distant whistle in the dark. The low boom and then the bright colors of the burst signaled the start of the show.

* * *

Disclaimer: Nein.

A/N: It's done, it's long, but the chapter is finally done. It's late, but it's done. Did I mention it's done? This chapter really ran away from me. I was looking forward to this chapter, but I'm so glad it's done.

This chapter was inspired by a piece of fanart, quite possibly the best I've seen for Naruto. A few notes:

I really went wild with the festival. Since Naruto takes place in a pseudo-Japan fantasy I didn't want something directly from real life, but I didn't want something out of place either.

As for additional pairings, it will be mild. I think it's unrealistic for everyone to be paired up, but also for no one to be.

I am a roller coaster afficionado, and I couldn't help but putting it in there.

As always, thanks for reading!


	12. Hinata VI

"Thank you, Iruka-_sensei_," Hinata bowed, "I'm sure these will be helpful."

Umino Iruka smiled at her, "I'm glad to help," he said from behind his desk, "You can keep them as long as you need to."

The stack of books was intimidating by it's sheer size not to mention the titles: _An Introductory Guide to Teaching Methods, Classroom Etiquette, Basic Ninjutsu, Beginners Taijutsu Forms, An Encyclopedia of Genjutsu_, and even a well used copy of _Write it Right- Handwriting and Calligraphy._

_So many_, she thought, and this was just the beginning, a small sampling of the volumes she would need to understand. There would be more textbooks, journal articles and essays to eventually read. Then exams and observation and practicals.

But that was far into the future and Iruka was looking at her kindly, "I'll return these soon."

He waved her off, "Don't worry about it, Hinata. Although, I must say I was somewhat surprised when you asked for them."

She was surprised herself to be honest, and still wasn't sure how she would broach the topic with her father. But that would keep for another day.

"Then," Iruka continued, "I remembered that this isn't the academy days and this isn't the same little Hinata that hid behind her fidgeting fingers," he smiled at her blush, "This is the kunoichi that the village's number one knuckle-headed ninja has nothing but praise for."

Now her face was ridiculously red, she could feel it, "Ah..."

He laughed, "That's more like it."

Of course nearly everyone had been teasing her good naturedly all week. She didn't mind though, nothing could sour her mood, "I should be going."

"When you're finished I have a few more that would be useful."

"Yes, Iruka-_sensei_," she called from the doorway before swinging the door open with her hip and heading home. The Academy was in full swing and filled with students, some more bright-eyed than others. They seemed to be enjoying their recess though, if the shouts from the courtyard were any indication. She dodged a few stray cardboard shurikens, smiling at the contrite students who hid behind some bushes.

It was warm with a gusty breeze, but that didn't deter the citizens of Konoha. They filled the streets, running errands or doing some shopping. She paused at a window display filled with miscellany from the coast. Shells and starfish, seaweed and sand.

Across the street, a waiter changed the daily dinner specials on the marquee in front of the café, while another was setting places on the small round tables outside. And further down, the tailor and the bakery she visited.

It was only a little further home, the large Hyuuga compound surrounded by high white walls and roofed by tall trees. The front gate was open, it wouldn't be closed until dusk when her third cousin once removed would light the traditional lanterns outside and one of her second cousins would turn on the more practical outdoor lights.

She passed several of the branch families' buildings before coming to her own. The main family's building wasn't any bigger, but it was the most central and adjacent to the most courtyards, gardens and communal buildings.

Hinata set the books down for a moment while she removed her sandals, then brought them into her room, stacking them neatly on her desk. She sighed and removed her jacket, folding it neatly over the back of her chair.

She turned on the fan in the stuffy room, letting the breeze blow the hair off her shoulders slightly. The cool wind refreshing. She would have to take missions again soon, her leave was almost over.

Hinata frowned slightly and sat down, _right when I wanted to start studying_. It was her own fault though, she should have started with the beginning of her leave not at the very end of it.

Shaking her head, she dismissed her melancholy and opened the top book, determined to make up for lost time now.

* * *

Sunlight slanted through the window, hitting the opposite wall were her futon lay folded up. A ninja dog stuffed animal leaned against it.

Hinata rubbed the bridge of her nose, tapping her feet against the floor to drive away the tingling sensation in her legs. A notebook and highlighter lay in top of the textbook, her neat handwriting filling up the pages.

The chime of her clock drew her attention, and she quickly grabbed her jacket while counting the notes. _I have enough time_, she thought relieved while putting on her sandals and hurrying out of the compound.

The sun had dipped underneath the clouds, strangely lighting them and making it seem earlier than it really was. The hard packed roads were emptying and shops were closing for the night. But the sake bars' neon signs were flickering to life, and the line outside the theater was doubled what it was during the day.

She turned down the main road to the village gate and saw him. He was carrying a backpack and waving to the chuunin standing guard. She walked faster, "Naruto-_kun_!"

He turned and met her halfway, "Hey Hinata-_chan_, I didn't think you would show up."

She flushed, "I got caught up in the books Iruka-_sensei_ gave me," they started walking towards the gate.

"I told you he'd help you out," he said gazing ahead.

"Did you say something to him?"

"Um," he paused then smiled at her, "I didn't really do anything," he insisted, "Just gave him a heads up, you know."

"Thanks," she smiled softly as they reached the gate.

Naruto glanced at the clock mounted behind the chuunin, "Exactly a week," he said triumphantly.

She bowed slightly, "Good luck, Naruto-_kun_."

"I'll see ya soon," he waved before activating the scroll in his hand, and disappearing in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Disclaimer: Nothing has changed since last time.

A/N: A short sweet chapter, the next one will be a long one, plus it's a two parter! A few notes:

Iruka finally makes an appearance, a very short one, but I'm sure he'll show up again.

I'm sure that the teachers at the Academy have to go through training, probably inhouse as there doesn't really seem to be any higher education in the Naruto world.

Just filling up space...

Thanks for reading!


	13. Naruto VII

His brow beaded with sweat and his limbs ached. Breaths seemed ridiculously loud to his ears and his stomach rolled in his gut, nervous anticipation was making a wreck out of him.

Who knew staying still required so much energy?

Naruto got an itch on his nose and mentally cursed out Shikamaru. _Fucking lazy bastard_, he thought with vehemence, the strategical genius should know better. Shaking his head he breathed deeply, calming himself before feeling the area around him.

He was amidst support beams, shadow hiding him as the hanging lights shone only downward. The lofty ceiling concealed shadows within shadows at night, the windows below only letting in the slightest illuminance from outside.

The dirt floor of the warehouse soaked up light like water, a matte background behind the figures below. He watched them. One patrolled the length of the building, with another at each end. He knew there were more outside and in the neighboring structures, but they didn't concern him. There was no communication between the squads until the changed shifts- another four hours.

_Up jumped civilians_, he thought, no self respecting shinobi would be caught guarding some worthless warehouse out in the middle of nowhere. _Unless they were not trying to draw unwanted attention to themselves_, he crouched lower scanning the area for the target.

_There he was_, Naruto silently followed him above. Middle-aged with forgettable features save for a noticeable tattoo that started on his neck and ran down his shoulder, disappearing into his clothing. It looked like a blob from where he was but he knew it was a stylized cloud.

Naruto grunted, what idiot would put something that recognizable on his puppet? The man didn't seem to notice his stalker, and continued to pace methodically. His face showing nothing but boredom.

Waiting, Naruto glanced towards the north end of the building, sighing when no signal came yet. The shadows hid nothing save cobwebs and dust. _Was he going to make me wait all night_? he thought with annoyance.

Leaning against a rafter, he paused. Not relaxed, but not tense either. Ready to spring into action if the need arose. The man paced underneath, glancing left and right but never up. Smirking, _they never looked up._

He waited, watching the shadows crisscross and lengthen. He snapped his head around, the glint of a reflected forehead protector coming from the far corner. _Finally_, Naruto reached for a kunai and moved directly overhead the man, _any second now_...

A crash boomed outside, drawing the attention of the guards below. He dropped down, catching the man from behind while the other's backs were turned. Clamping a hand over his mouth, he pulled him back through a now open door.

"Follow Akamaru," Kiba whispered, while shutting the door and then slipping around the corner of the building.

The man struggled, but he had a firm grip on him and was able to drag him into the foliage. Akamaru biting one of his kicking legs and helping to take him. The rendezvous point was still some distance away, so with the help of the huge dog, Naruto held down the man, gagged him and tied his hands behind his back.

He pushed the man forward, Akamaru growling menacingly from his side, "Don't try anything," he warned, holding up his kunai.

The man just stared ahead, his expression bland.

Shaking his head, Naruto shoved him again and started towards the meeting place. The undergrowth was thick and the night dark, but they had scouted the area thoroughly and he knew where to go. Besides, he could find it with his eyes closed. It was a coalescence of natural energy he could feel for miles.

A quick glance behind him, no more crashes could be heard. The others would be here soon, moving faster then he could.

Speaking of which, he grabbed the man while Shikamaru stepped out from around the trees, "Good," the genius said, shoving his hands in his pockets, "I'll follow."

They moved forward, eventually an excited yip announcing the arrival of Kiba. By that time they had reached the small clearing, and Naruto sat the man down before checking the traps around the perimeter.

Shikamaru glanced around then fixed his gaze on their prisoner. The man stared back.

None of the traps had been triggered, Naruto went back to the clearing. The others waited, each moment growing more anxious until Shikamaru ungagged the man, "Now, let's see if you talk."

At that moment Chouji finally showed up, a bit out of breath but none the worse for wear, "No waiting?"

"You're here now," Shikamaru replied, sticking his hands in his pockets and leaning against a nearby tree.

Chouji stepped forward, pulling something out of his pouch. Naruto nodded, watching as he went up to the man and shoved something into his mouth, holding his nose and forcing the man to swallow.

An interrogation pill. A new construct of the Akimichi clan, an edible substance that forced the target to obey commands and tell the truth.

"So," Shikamaru drawled, "Mind telling us about Akatsuki?"

The man remained silent.

"That wasn't a suggestion."

The man was still, not even seeming to breathe.

Shikamaru frowned, a slight furrowing of his brows that disappeared as soon as Naruto noticed it, "You don't know? Then what about Pein?"

The man looked up at the name but otherwise did nothing.

"Tell me about Pein."

At the man's lack of response, Chouji stepped forward, "It should be working..." he trailed off.

Shikamaru wasn't really paying attention to his friend, but instead staring intently at the man. He knelt down, "_Pein_."

The man gargled, like he was trying to say something but couldn't, a strangled sound.

"_Pein_."

A choked whisper escaped the man, he convulsed and then slumped forward.

"Eh? What happened?" Kiba.

Naruto stepped forward, pushing the man back up to a sitting position and quickly drew away, "He died!?"

"No," Shikamaru stood back up, "He was already dead. That's why the pill didn't work on him."

Naruto blanched, already dead? _But he was moving earlier_...

The corpse opened up, a sickening crunching sound of the body's rib cage cracking apart. Shocked they drew their weapons, waiting. The cavity oozed, a foul stench and sight. Kiba snorted and Akamaru whined. _What was going on?_

Then a small white _something _flew out of the corpse high into the night air. From a distance it looked kinda like one of those paper airplanes he made as a kid. It circled a few times slowly, then made a beeline west.

"It's getting away!" Kiba shouted, "Akamaru!"

The huge dog barked once then bounded off through the trees. Kiba was about to follow when Shikamaru stopped him, "Wait," he said, glancing once at the corpse before walking away from it, "Akamaru can track it, and besides it can really only be going one place."

"Where?" Naruto asked.

"The Village Hidden in the Sand."

* * *

Disclaimer: It belongs to someone else.

A/N: The first part is up, there will be a Hinata chapter on Sunday and then the continuation. A few notes:

So what's up with the man? I don't know exactly how Pein's stuff works so I am kinda making it up.

So Suna? Guess that'll be fun, heheh.

Got some gore in this chapter, and probably in the continuation too. I haven't really lived up the to rating besides swearing so until any sex there's got to be violence.

As always, thanks for reading.


	14. Hinata VII

A pleasant breeze blew through the window, gently fluttering the many papers on the desk before she put a paperweight on them. The edges still quivered in defiance, the soft noise overshadowed by the muffled voices from the courtyard below.

Red pen in hand, Hinata stacked another paper in the done pile. The slow growing mound not seeming to catch up with the many piles to be graded. When Iruka-_sensei_ asked if she wanted some classroom experience, this wasn't exactly what she had in mind. She sighed, she had to start somewhere.

Of course, her father hadn't been pleased when he found out about even her small progress. Professing it a waste of time, when she could be on more missions or even, to her dismay, accompanying him on clan matters discussed with the elders.

She frowned at that last suggestion, feeling that same sinking feeling in her stomach even after several weeks. Tapping the pen against the desk, Hinata remembered the stoic gaze when she suggested Neji instead, the pale eyes that said _Branch Family_.

She knew that look, she had seen it for years directed at her. She had seen the subtle slow shift from her to her sister. Seen the pride change from Hanabi to Neji and finally to herself.

Laying the pen down carefully, she pushed herself from the desk and walked to the window. She brushed her hair off her shoulder and watched the cute students in the yard. Smiling, the students had started a game of copycat and were trying to stand on one leg while swinging their hips. Most fell over.

Her father could wait. Until he officially declared an heir, there was no reason to go invite trouble. Besides, it would give her time to think.

The chime of the clock reminded her that she had limited time to finish grading the pile of assignments, so she reluctantly returned to her desk. Adjusting the seat cushion and daintily crossing her ankles under the chair, she picked up the pen again and started marking.

Holding up the next assignment, a quiz, she smiled. It was the same as she took years before, down to the typo on the fifth question: _Who is the Homage? What are the functions he/she performs for the village?_

Shaking her head, Tsunade-_sama_ wouldn't mind some _homage_ she was sure. Hinata had the interesting experience of witnessing the ending of the last meeting the Hokage had with one of the local Fire Country Lords. Whatever the pitiful man had done to be thrown out of her office, hogtied and in his underwear, she didn't want to know.

Of course, that unusual scene had led to a surprise when she had turned around right into Naruto. He had been looking at the man struggle vainly against his bonds with a grimace of sympathy.

Starting the next quiz, she sighed. Even though he was sweaty and dirty, his blue eyes were intense and she had blushed and looked away. When he had asked her what happened with a fatalistic tone, she could hardly remember replying but could recall that he crossed his arms and leaned his weight to his left foot. That his forehead protector was off and he even had some stubble on his chin.

Distracted, Hinata reached for the next quiz when the door banged open. She spun around, the worried faces of Sakura and Sai greeting her, "What?"

"The mission," Sakura replied, "It went bad, Tsunade-_sama_ wants us to go."

The air left her and the room suddenly felt cold.

She nodded, "When?" calm.

"Fifteen minutes," she could make it if she ran, "We have a day's journey at least," she warned.

They left as suddenly as they came, most likely to hurriedly equip themselves. Something she would have to do as well. Putting the tightly clutched quiz back, she turned to leave but something caught in her vision. She paused just long enough to notice the red smear on the white paper from her broken pen before swiftly leaving.

* * *

Disclaimer: For the umpteenth time...

A/N: The next one will be out next week if all goes to plan... it should be interesting. A few notes:

Menial labor, the bane of all student's existence.

Naruto is so cute! Much more pleasing to the eye than Sasuke, or Itachi, or Kakashi, or Deidara, or Sasori, or Sai. I'm probably biased though.

Cliffhangers ahoy!

As always, thank you for reading.


	15. Naruto VIII

It was early morning by the time they reached Suna. The sun casting long shadows on the sand fortress turned village. The desert of the Wind Country glowed pale gold, and the sky above turned from magenta to turquoise to blue. The wispy clouds already disappearing in the growing heat.

Kiba led the way, his nose keeping them from any border guards. Shikamaru and himself followed, with Chouji bringing up the rear. It was a tough trek, and sand was seeping into his sandals.

The village itself was just ahead, a narrow gap in the wall the only entrance with two bored looking chuunin by the look of it. Shikamaru stepped forward when they noticed, motioning his team to follow his lead, "Hey!"

The left chuunin stared hard at him, "State your business here."

"New guy?" Shikamaru drawled.

The right chuunin stared blearily before snapping to attention, "Nara-_san_!" he exclaimed, "He's the emissary from Konoha," he explained to his partner.

The left chuunin didn't look very impressed, "This guy?" he asked incredulously.

"The Kazekage is expecting me, don't expect Gaara would like to be kept waiting."

The right chuunin glanced nervously at the left chuunin, "We should let him through."

The left chuunin shook his head at the right chuunin's suggestion, "Could be transformation."

"I have an important mission to discuss with him."

The right chuunin scoffed at the left chuunin's statement, "Maybe _you _couldn't tell the difference, but _I_ can."

The left chuunin laughed at the upjumped right chuunin, "You couldn't tell the difference between a latrine and a spiked trench if you had to take a piss. Besides, I don't like the look of those guys with him," he scowled at Naruto and Kiba.

"I'll have to let Temari know we were detained here, she won't be pleased."

The right chuunin implored the left chuunin, "We should let them pass."

The left chuunin glanced wearily over his shoulder before replying to the right chuunin, "Yeah, I think so."

The two chuunin parted allowing them through. Shikamaru waved a disinterested thanks while Kiba started sniffing the air. Naruto crossed his arms and scowled at them, his loitering earning him a shove from behind from Chouji.

They crossed into the village, the citizens just starting their day. The streets were packed sand and the buildings constructed of sand bricks. Little vegetation grew, instead awnings hung to shield from the harsh desert sun.

"Akamaru's scent is faint, but I can follow it," Kiba announced as they walked down the main drag.

"Not yet," Shikamaru said from his leisurely stroll, "We need to see the Kazekage."

* * *

Gaara was in his office when they reached him. The smallish room spartan in furnishings, and impeccably tidy as if he was done for the day already. He looked up at their entrance, the dark circles around his eyes finally gone, "Naruto, Nara-_san_ good morning," a quick glance, "I would greet you two as well, but I don't remember who you are."

"Akimichi Chouji and Inuzuka Kiba," Shikamaru supplied before they could interject, "We followed a trail here."

Gaara motioned for them to sit, "I assume that giant white dog is one of their's," he said, ignoring Kiba's smirk, "I had several reports last night of a 'pale demon' running through the village. Your pet kept me from a full night's sleep."

"He's not a pet!" Kiba shouted angrily, then a seriousness crossed his features, "A 'pale demon', huh? That sounds so cool."

"The trail came here," Shikamaru continued, "Akamaru- the dog- followed what looked like a paper airplane that came out of an Akatsuki controlled corpse."

Gaara frowned at the mention of the criminal organization, no doubt remembering his own run-in with them years ago, "Akatsuki," he repeated, the barest trace of mania escaping from his voice. He blinked and it was gone, "What do you need?"

Shikamaru put his hands on his hips, "First, we need to recover Akamaru. Kiba can find him, but he should have an escort from a sand ninja."

"Kankuro," Gaara said, and what looked like a miniature puppet clacked into life from behind a decorative fern. The tiny spying rat scurried through a gap in the wall, "He'll meet you downstairs."

Kiba left, "Secondly, we've been traveling all night. Some food and a place to rest would be good."

Gaara nodded, "You know where to find them."

Shikamaru left, followed by Chouji. Naruto stepped forward though, "What's up?'

"You're going after Akatsuki?" he asked in lieu of answering.

"Yeah," Naruto watched Gaara get up and gaze out of the window, "Got a score to settle," he said frowning._ They wouldn't get away with what they had done_...

"They want the Nine-Tailed Fox," he said simply, turning around.

"And I want to kick Pein's ass!" he countered, "That fucking bastard deserves it! And it doesn't matter if they're after me, because I'm after them."

"What if you're captured?"

"I won't be," he crossed his arms stubbornly, "Besides, I'm not just going to sit around while they do whatever they want," quieter now, "They could go through a lot of people trying to get at me."

Gaara looked at him, "You're right," he assented, "A jinchuuriki's duty is to contain the tailed beast. And a shinobi's duty is to protect."

Naruto gaped at him, he hardly expected _Gaara _to spout _that _out, no matter how much he had changed, "Yeah," he cleared his throat, "Yeah," he repeated more confidently.

"Come," Gaara opened the door, "I'll show you around."

* * *

There wasn't really much to see, but Naruto let Gaara show him around. He was more interested in taking a nap before Kiba showed up and they would have to leave. When he mentioned it, Gaara led him to another wing. Fewer people walked the corridors, mainly just weary looking sand ninja who nodded in passing the their Kazekage.

"You can rest here," he said motioning towards a door.

He opened it, and was greeted by a small room. He tossed off his sandals, happy to finally have the things off his feet, "Ah," he smiled, rubbing the sand off his toes, "How do you guys deal with all this sand? It gets everywhere."

Gaara merely looked at him before making a small movement of his hand. The grains of sand scattered on the floor swirled upwards and then condensed into a cube.

_Oh, yeah_, "What about everyone else?"

Pocketing the cube, Gaara seemed surprised, then somewhat confused as if he had never really thought about that particular question, "There are a lot of vacuums," he said finally.

_Vacuums_, he thought, "Right, then."

At that Gaara left, and Naruto closed the door. The room had a cot and so he sat down and sighed. He took off his forehead protector and vest and laid them carefully down along with his tool pouch, his jacket was tossed to the side rather carelessly though.

The cot wasn't that uncomfortable, he decided laying his head on a sad looking pillow. He yawned, scratching his stomach and closing his eyes.

Even though the room was quiet and dark, he tossed a bit trying to relax. There really wasn't anything to stress over, they'd find out where that paper airplane thing went. Then kick whoever's ass they found, he smirked. Then he'd find that bastard Pein and kick his ass too.

Then, his mind started to drift into one of his favorite daydreams, he'd beat up the rest of Akatsuki, gaining fame as he went. This of course to the point that he'd receive applause whenever he passed by, people tossing flowers as he walked on with fireworks announcing his presence. Women would swoon in the streets while offering him bowls of ramen.

Kakashi-_sensei_ and Iruka-_sensei_ would give him a thumbs up while Guy-_sensei_ and Lee would mirror each other in the 'good guy' pose. Kiba would smirk and Chouji would offer him chips. Neji wouldn't say anything, but Shikamaru would clap him on the back.

Sasuke and Sakura-_chan_ would be pleased and Hinata-_chan_ would smile as he got the Hokage hat and robes from a proud looking Tsunade-_baa-chan_. He drifted off as the monument overlooking the village was unveiled...

...to slowly come to, comfortable and relaxed while nuzzling the soft pillow underneath his face. He smiled, his fuzzy mind vaguely reminded of something familiar.

"You going to sleep all day?" Shikamaru asked lazily from the doorway, "Lucky bastard."

Naruto jerked up, then suddenly stopped, "I'm up," he said, trying to sound nonchalant, "Give me a few."

"Sure, whatever," he waved him off, "Whenever you feel like it."

Shikamaru left, and Naruto sighed in relief, glad he was laying on his stomach. He gingerly rolled over and shook his hair out of his eyes before taking his problem in hand.

* * *

The others were gathered in Gaara's office, the rather small room stuffed with people. Kiba, Akamaru, Kankuro, Chouji, Shikamaru, Temari, and even Baki and Matsuri were there. All nine of them turned towards him when he walked in the door, he paused, "Hey!"

Temari, leaning against Gaara's desk, put a hand on her hip, "Look who decided to show up."

"Let's start," Shikamaru said before either one could make any further comment, "Kiba?"

"Trailed Akamaru to the village's municipal water treatment plant," he said patting the white dog on the head, "The paper airplane thing wedged itself into the chain linked fence around the compound."

"We checked the buildings," Kankuro added, "There was no sign of anyone, but we did find another folded frog on top of the pipe that pumps water out of the village. It was well hidden in the service area, who knows how long it was there."

At that Baki rolled out several large sheets of thin paper, seemingly containing surveys of the area, "This is the sewer system," he clarified, pointing along a line that led out of the village, "It goes to the reservoir in the north."

"The area is not heavily guarded," Gaara said from his desk, "The foothills near the border with the Earth Country are notoriously inhospitable, and even when we were at war few forces traversed that way. Instead, preferring to pass through the smaller countries with easier roads."

"Civilians usually hire a ninja when performing maintenance on the pipes," Matsuri spoke, "But it's a low ranked mission happening only every six months or so."

"So," Shikamaru this time, "Not too many pass that way, and when they do it's no one of consequence. Seems a good place to hide out."

"Seems a good place for an ambush," Gaara replied, "And is clearly a trap."

"But if we want to find out what's going on anyway," Naruto countered, "Does it matter?"

"At the very least, we'll get some information," Shikamaru said pragmatically, "Something that lately has been drier than the Wind Country's desert."

"It'll take a whole day to get there," Gaara said, "Nara-_san_'s visa will keep you out of any trouble from sand ninja."

"That's good enough for me," Shikamaru nodded, "Thanks for the help."

"Anytime," Temari waved as they walked out of the office.

Following the others, Naruto was about to walk through the doorway when Gaara spoke, "Nothing goes on in my country without my knowledge. I'll watch your back."

"Thanks Gaara."

* * *

The trip was long and hard, the terrain tough to traverse. The heat and sun bore down on them during the day, and when night came the temperature dropped and the wind picked up as it swooped down from the north.

They followed the pipelines for the most part, small neon colored flags planted in the ground were their trailmarkers. And Naruto wondered exactly how far the reservoir was, and just how the hell so much water was in the middle of a wasteland in... "The middle of nowhere!" he shouted, anxiety and frustration getting the better of him.

Chouji looked back, "What?" he asked around his mouthful of chips.

Naruto kicked a rock, watching with glee as it tumbled down the hillside, "Are we there yet?"

"Actually," Shikamaru interrupted, "We are."

The crest of the hill allowed them to view quite the expanse, the hills and rock disappearing into the deep blue of the reservoir. The earth cliffs dropped suddenly, water marks rising high on the sheer walls.

"Over there," Kiba pointed west, "I see some buildings."

Sure enough a few pathetic looking buildings were visible along the edge of the water, "Right, Kiba and Akamaru on point," Shikamaru started issuing orders, "Naruto and Chouji will follow me. We don't know what's waiting for us, but we're going to be ready."

Naruto smirked as they headed towards the buildings, the familiar rush of chakra flooding his body. The welcome tingle of natural energy he could now sense filling his surroundings. Leaping over a narrow but deep gorge, his feet lighter than air.

A sudden wrongness in the ground below, a split second of warning. The agitated bark of Akamaru and the twisting of Kiba as he tried to tell them...

The world exploded from underneath.

He felt himself flung away, and landing hard on the rocky earth. His lungs filled with dust as he inhaled deeply, trying to get his breath back. He paused for only a moment, his ears ringing, rubbing the dirt out of his eyes, before getting up, a kunai gripped tightly.

"Shikamaru!" he heard Chouji nearby and stumbled to him in vain. His feet seemed to get heavier and heavier, sinking further and further into the ground. _Shit_, the thought, calming himself to dispel the genjutsu, _it always took forever_.

A loud bark from Akamaru sounded, then the echoing battle cry of Kiba as they engaged someone beyond the haze of dust. Finally free, Naruto had to twist acrobatically to dodge a wave of earth, the spiked crest crashing down where he was but a moment before.

The rocks shifted, a tremble rumbling though them before they shot upwards, but he was already out of the way, running towards their source silently.

Naruto was upon him, a rasengan in one hand the other gripping his opponent's cloak. He got a glimpse of an ashen face covered in piercings before letting go, strange eyes peering up at him and then spiraling into the ground as his attack went through.

_Pein_? he thought, then shook his head, _no, the description wasn't quite right_. Similar, yes, the same piercings and the concentric rings for pupils, but this must be one of the extras.

_It didn't matter_, he decided, this was one step closer.

A resounding boom echoed, but Naruto had no time to investigate as his opponent rose. Seemingly shaking off his attack and launching himself into a strong drop kick that made a small crater. He dodged, using the motion to draw his attention.

His clone punched his opponent in the side of the head, sending the man reeling, but only for a moment as he stopped still, unnaturally balancing on the balls of his feet. Naruto turned, Shikamaru held the man in tandem with another.

The other extra was nearly identical in piercings and his cloak, but thin where the other was not, tall when the other was short, and long hair pulled into a ponytail while the other was bald.

Chouji's arm shrunk to normal proportions and Naruto's clone disappeared in a puff of smoke while Shikamaru slowly stood up, favoring his right leg slightly, "Success."

Kiba, or was it Akamaru? Both showed up, the transformation making each develop the traits of the other. The one closer spoke, "Fucking mine," he threw the tag to the ground and crushed it with his foot, "The whole area's covered with them."

"We're not going anywhere," Shikamaru mimed the two men to the side, "This suits me just fine."

He was talking big, but Naruto could see the sheen of sweat on his brow. He frowned, how long could he hold them?

"Who wants to start?"

Neither man said a word.

_Fucking great_! Naruto turned around, vaguely listening to the threats and bantering coming from behind him. _What was up with the fucking mutes_?

He angrily threw the kunai, the knife ricocheting off of several rocks before clattering to a stop on the dry and barren soil. The escalating voices behind him faded as he stared at the hard horizon, the early afternoon sun still high.

Rubbing his face of sweat and dirt with his equally sweaty and dirty hands, Naruto scanned the landscape. Nothing but rocks, the reservoir and themselves.

He turned back towards his teammates, the four of them intimidating their prisoners as best as possible, but they were no Morino Ibiki.

"These bastards aren't going to tell us anything," Kiba complained, Akamaru barking in agreement, "They aren't anything more than puppets."

"Even a puppet has ties to it's master," Shikamaru said, his brow furrowed in effort, "We should have brought Ino," he muttered.

"Never thought I'd hear you say that," Chouji commented with a smile.

Shikamaru didn't bother replying, but rather used his shadows to tie the two Akatsuki together and walked closer to them, strengthening the jutsu, "We'll have to make do," he paused, wiping his hands against his pants, "Kiba, take Akamaru and set off some of those mines. I want it to look like we tried to escape but were captured."

"Right," he bounded off, faithfully followed by his trusty dog.

"Chouji, we're going to have to get these two down to those buildings. I can't hold them that long."

Already starting to tie the two together, the powerhouse of the team gave their leader a thumbs up, "I'll take them."

Finally able to release the jutsu, Shikamaru sank to the ground, sighing, "Naruto?"

"What?" he asked.

"Wanna help me up?"

* * *

They locked the two men around a grounded pipe, behind the caution gate for the circuit breaker. Easy to see them through the fence.

The lone lightbulb in the room was the only light visible against the dark sky outside, the low thrum of the machinery vibrating through the concrete walls and floor. Yawning, Naruto stretched, leaning back with his hands behind his head and was about to take a nap but something caught his peripheral vision. He shouldn't have looked, "Akamaru!"

Kiba laughed, "Dogs will do that."

_Bleh_...

"That's enough," Shikamaru said without even opening his eyes, "You're supposed to be quiet for the signal from Chouji."

"I say we got at least twelve more hours before we can even _think _about anyone showing up," Kiba countered, picking his teeth.

"Then you can have that watch," Shikamaru yawned.

"Prick-"

But he was interrupted by the wall collapsing. Naruto sprang to his feet, frowning and glancing wearily about as the others did the same. The dust settled, only the darkness outside could be seen.

"You know what to do," Shikamaru said.

_Right_, Naruto tensed prepared to put the plan into action, when the sharp crack of the support beams signaled for the roof to come down. It creaked and groaned for just a moment before shifting ever so slightly.

But it didn't come down, just as Shikamaru predicted. However, they couldn't use the momentary distraction as planned when a sudden blur of motion swept into the room form outside, crashing into the beams and pulling. The rounded blade cut through the wood, splintering it apart with force and surety. He glanced to the two prisoners, they stared back at him with strange eyes.

They moved as quickly as possible as the ceiling caved in on top of them.

Coughing, Naruto stood up grimacing and putting a hand to his side. It came back red.

A whistle in the air and the arc of a silvered blade in the dark, and he sprang to the side landing hard. He cursed, his wound limiting his movement.

A streak of white passed, _Kiba and Akamaru_, he thought, the form of their merged bodies. He heard Chouji, the familiar battle cries could only belong to him, but Shikamaru was nowhere to be found. The pile of rubble from the sturdy building held no answers.

His musings were cut short as the earth collapsed beneath him, but he had moved out of the way, balancing on the edge of the pit. The earth type was free it seemed.

A loud bark and a yelled curse told him who was fighting the other prisoner, but this thought had barely passed his mind when he finally got a lock on the man's position and he grinned.

The Toad Sages' had taught him well, and although he had to block out the pain, it was easy to evade the man's simple earth type ninjutsu. The man showed no shock on his pierced face when Naruto killed him.

He paused, catching his breath and holding a hand to his side for a moment before gritting his teeth and bearing it as he headed back to the pile of rubble, "Shikamaru!" he called upon reaching it, his eyes looking and his body feeling the natural energy.

_There_... he created two clones, blinking against the effort as he tried to manhandle a chunk of roof away from his team leader. He exposed a limp arm when the hairs on the back of his neck stood up on end.

Naruto turned, his clones mirroring him as a third opponent appeared. A woman, small and frail looking, but there was nothing small and frail about the chained scythe she wielded. It had a wicked edge, one glinting in red.

Her wide eye were those strange concentric circles, unblinking and seeming to stare right through him, but her lips curled upwards in a smile, the first expression he had seen from an extra, "The jinchuuriki," she said, "A fox caught in a trap."

"Where's Pein!" he shouted, ignoring her remark, "Where's he hiding?"

"We are Pein."

_Fucking bitch_, Naruto had no patience for this bullshit. He pulled out a kunai, his clones doing the same. If he couldn't track down the bastard, he'd make him come to him, "Then I'll let you know right now," he shouted, "You want me? Right? Then you'd better bring everything you fucking got and then some because I'm gonna track your fucking ass down and make you pay."

She nodded ever so slightly and swung the scythe at him, viciously yanking it back when he blocked it. It swung in an arc before coming down from above. Too fast, his side protested his movement and he couldn't get out of the way on time. A glancing blow, shallow but long, running from his shoulder to his elbow, the kunai dropped from his hand.

His clones, flanking the woman, attacked. Her defenses down with her long range weapon so far away. One was kicked, disappearing in a puff of smoke, the other managed to stab her in the leg before she brought the blade around to his neck.

Alone now, Naruto used the position of her weapon to come around the side, but she was damned quick with that thing and he stopped suddenly, the curved blade slicing the air centimeters in front of his face. The momentum carried it away and he lurched forward, his rasengan blowing her away into a nearby boulder.

He heard the crack of her head against the rock, saw the smear of blood as she sagged to the ground. Her eyes stared upwards.

He clutched his arm, the straight wound bleeding profusely from pumping chakra through it. A piercing pain went through both legs and he couldn't stand up anymore. The gleam of the blade passed through his vision before spinning away and sinking into the dry earth.

_Crap_, he collapsed in a heap, the edge had cut through both legs. He tried to get up, his protesting body giving its all before giving out. He was only human after all.

He couldn't see the others, but felt them faintly with natural energy. His own ability compromised from his injuries. They must have been in as bad shape as he was, he figured not really allowing himself to think otherwise. He shook his head before using his good arm to rip the shredded sleeve of his jacket. He awkwardly tied it around his wound, wincing at the tight if impromptu bandage.

The gash in his side was deep. He frowned, a piece of the roof caught him from underneath his vest, his blood making the clothing wet and clingy. Deliberately controlling his breathing, Naruto didn't think about just exactly how much blood that was.

He shivered.

The night was cool, but not cold. But his hands were pale and lethargic, the rush of adrenaline fading. He needed to get up, find the others. He couldn't make his legs move.

He gritted his teeth, forcing chakra into his legs, even drawing on the Kyuubi's but to no avail. The power flowed, but the muscles were too damaged. He would heal, he knew, but how long would it take?

No one was out here.

* * *

Hours passed.

The sun had appeared over the horizon, the yellow glow lightening the cloudless sky. He blinked, and it was higher.

He still couldn't move, but he found he wasn't worrying about it nearly as much as before. Even the hard ground wasn't too bothersome.

Naruto could see why Shikamaru liked to just lay around and stare up at the sky, it was very relaxing and he decided to join him next time. Maybe Chouji would be there and he'd have chips. He licked his lips, salty.

Dry shrubs rattled in the wind, and the pebbles on the ground seemed to move. Or were they there already? Another breath and the world was different.

That's all he wanted, to change the world. He didn't like it as it was.

His eyes watered, maybe the world didn't like him. He knew it didn't, but that hadn't stopped him yet.

It couldn't... he felt his jacket plastered to his torso, seemingly tighter and tighter at every breath. His hand had long ago gone numb from pressing it into his side, and the earth spun.

The world didn't. It stayed where it was, it's slow inertia like running through water. A rushing current he fought and fought against, striving to gain a meter, two in a river. Wide and long and deep, like the chasm around him.

_No one_. He pushed and pushed, each step harder than the last.

The barren desert and him.

His harsh breath hurt. His throat dry and the sun too bright. It seemed to stare at him and he gazed back into it. Not knowing why it changed, blocked out.

A face. _Familiar_, he decided, _no... more than that_. He knew that face.

She frowned, and he wanted to ask her what was wrong but his mouth wasn't working it seemed. She looked worried and sad and desperate, calling for someone.

_Who else_? he wondered vaguely, just glad to see her. She looked back at him with those eyes and something in him clenched. He wanted to reassure her somehow, it was suddenly important that she never look like that again.

He had an absurd urge to apologize. For what, he didn't really know.

Hands pushed him down, firmly but gently. Two more faces. One bland but worried, the other livid but worried. The latter was shouting orders even though the other two were mere arms length away.

Pain shot through the dull haze his body was in, a glow of healing chakra around him. He winced, maybe screamed. He wasn't sure.

A soft hand touched his cheek. A caress, maybe? He didn't know, no one touched him like that before. It was cool against his flushed skin, the slightest movement as it lingered for a fraction of a moment.

He opened his mouth, wanting to say something as the pain subsided. She smiled wanly, holding a syringe as his eyelids drooped and then closed.

* * *

Disclaimer: P'shaw...

A/N: Um, this one got away from me too. That's my excuse and I'm sticking to it. A few notes:

Yeah, I stuck in as many Suna ninja as I could. They probably won't be making too many appearances, so I didn't want to leave any out. Plus Gaara is quite fun to write.

I'm pulling a lot of their ninjutsu out of my ass. Since, I just don't know what they're capable of. I'm trying to make it as realistic as possible based on the information I have.

Alright, we know Naruto heals very quickly. The problem is that every other time he's been seriously injured, help as literally been minutes away. It doesn't matter if he can heal most wounds in a day if he bleeds to death in a few hours.

Thanks for reading!


	16. Hinata VIII

* * *

The hospital in Suna was quite large, with several different wings and an attached wound clinic for the various mishaps that occurred regularly to ninja on missions. The main building was a block of sandstone, the plain facade hiding the many wards and floors inside. The staff handling everything from maternity to chronic illnesses.

Hinata gripped her bag and walked through the doors, cool air a stark contrast to the stifling heat outside. Few people were in the lobby, someone waiting on a bench another using the payphone. She gave them no mind as she went up to the reception desk, "Excuse me?"

The girl looked up, "Yes? What can I help you with?"

"I would like a visitor's pass, please."

"No problem," she said, pulling out a blank I.D. clip, "Name?"

"Hyuuga Hinata."

"A leaf ninja?" she whistled, "I heard we got in a few last night. Pretty messed up from what I heard- oh sorry!" she quickly apologized, realizing what she was saying.

"It's fine," Hinata assured her. Sakura-_san_ had given them the news late last night, Chouji-_kun_ was physically exhausted with a broken arm and a deep puncture wound high on his shoulder. Kiba-_kun_ and Akamaru had mirroring injuries from being merged at the time, but all three would make a full and quick recovery.

Naruto-_kun_ would too, Sakura-_san_ had said without her usual zeal. By the time they had found him, his injuries had halfway healed but the blood loss and severe dehydration had left him delirious and weak.

However, that wasn't the worse news. Shikamaru-_kun_ was the worst off, his chakra already low and his ankle sprained. When the roof had collapsed on him, he was crushed under the heavy material, many ribs broken and his lung punctured. He would have surely died if not for the collapsed wall- the majority of the roof sliding ever so slightly to the east saved his life.

"Here you go," the girl handed her the badge, "The only one well enough for visitors is..." she glanced to a sheet, "Uzumaki, Naruto. Sixth floor room 618. The elevator around the corner will take you there."

"Thank you," Hinata said before she clipped the badge to her jacket, picked up her bag and rode the elevator. The sixth floor was painted sky blue, the cheery color somehow sterile. She flashed the badge to the medic at the nurse's station before counting the numbers near the side of the doors_, 614... 616... 618..._

"Where the hell are my pants?! You took them so I wouldn't leave, didn't you!" Naruto accused as she walked in the room. She stopped, her eyes wide. He dropped his pointing finger when he noticed who came in, his mouth working for a few moments before he squeaked out, "Sorry! I thought you were the nurse!" he pulled up the blanket to his chest, even though he had a hospital gown on.

"Ah," she paused, not quite knowing how to respond, "They won't let you leave yet?"

"Uh, yeah," he said rather sheepishly.

Silence...

"May I-"

"You can-" they started at the same time, "You can sit down," he said, motioning to a chair nearby.

"I brought some snacks," she said, settling herself.

"Great!" he reached over, taking the bag from her, "The hospital food is horrible," he muttered, rummaging through the bag and taking out several things, "Thanks."

Hinata appreciated his warm smile for a moment, "Sakura-_san_ told us she'd try and get you discharged tonight."

"She was here earlier," he said around a mouthful of cupcake, "Couldn't stay for long, but it'll probably be tomorrow."

_Already here_? she thought frowning, but of course she was. She had spent most of last night here, doing what she could for her fellow leaf ninja.

"She's always coming and going," he continued, opening another package, "Not like you, at least you stay and visit for awhile."

She smiled a bit at that, liking the flutter in her chest.

"But what happened to Sai?" he asked, "Wasn't he there?"

"He went back to clear the area and see if he could find the enemy's trail. You don't remember?"

"Uh, not really. Everything just kinda blurred together," he shrugged, "I remember wrapping my arm and trying to force myself to walk, but that didn't work. After that..." Naruto trailed off, his gaze somewhere between the end of his bed and the wall, "Just a few things, like a shrub and chips and..." he glanced at her, flushed, and looked away, "And then you guys showed up."

She watched curiously as he shoved another cupcake in his mouth, avoiding looking at her. _What could he...? __Oh_, she realized, her fingers starting to fidget. She remembered running through the desert, her mind halfway on their position, the other on their target. She remembered cresting that hill and seeing him, laying limply on the barren ground, covered in blood.

She had went to him, her limbs moving by themselves it seemed. Hinata had never seen him like that, pale and trembling. It unnerved her to see him so devoid of his usual vitality, and she had called the others desperately, not able to help the note of anxiety in her voice.

And then he had looked at her like he was sorry.

She had froze, vaguely noticing Sakura and Sai appearing. Sakura had started shouting for a sedative, while the glow of healing chakra covered her hands. She remembered he had called out and winced, prompting Sai to hold him down while she took out a syringe with too still hands.

He seemed so hurt. It was strange and worrying to see him like that, and her hand reached out without her knowing. She touched his feverish cheek, ignoring the sweat and grime and just enjoying the tiny moment before sticking him with the needle.

Hinata sighed, the moment had been brief and fleeting, and he was delirious at the time.

He finally turned towards her, "I'm glad you showed up. I was in pretty bad shape, we all were."

She nodded, the twinge of remembered helplessness and worry fading as she looked at him now, "You're lucky you heal so quickly," she said softly, "Without the extra chakra you'd still be in intensive care with the others."

"Extra chakra?" he asked suspiciously.

"From Kyuubi."

And she knew she said something wrong when he froze, one cupcake filled hand stopping halfway to his mouth. His blue eyes were wide, and his brow furrowed and he tried to scoot away on the narrow bed, "Where did you hear that?" he asked darkly, not looking at her.

"I didn't," she started, confused as to why he was acting this way, "I saw it," she answered.

"What? How?" he demanded.

"On the mission to bring Sasuke-_san_ back," she replied quickly, trying to explain herself, "With Byakugan."

He didn't say anything, crushing the cupcake in his hand and throwing it at the wall. She could see the tension in him as he ran a shaky hand through his hair.

"Naruto-_kun_?"

He breathed in and out, "Sorry," he muttered quietly, "I didn't know... you knew..."

Hinata frowned, the room suddenly seemed rather claustrophobic, but he seemed rather far away nonetheless. Confusion welled in her, that and insecurity. She felt the urge to fidget, to hide behind her oversized jacket and blend into the background.

"Thanks for coming," he said without inflection, "The cupcakes were good."

And it occurred to her that he was giving her a way out. If she wanted to leave, she could. She could walk out now, and never look back. Go back to being weird shy Hinata, who couldn't speak up and who hid from the world.

But she didn't want that. She had never really wanted that. And, with a smile coming to her face, she realized that she had come a long way from that. She had made the decision to change so long ago, it took this long to see the progress. She could have laughed, she should have seen it before.

She must have laughed out loud, because Naruto was eyeing her wearily, "What's so funny?"

"I just," she waved helplessly, "I want a cupcake."

"A cupcake?"

"Yes," she reached into the bag and pulled out a prewrapped confection, "It doesn't matter, you know," she said softly, nervousness still making her fumble with the wrapper.

He finally turned towards her, "What?"

"Kyuubi," she replied, delicately taking a bite of the cupcake, "It doesn't matter, you're still Naruto-_kun_."

He looked at her like she had grown a second head.

"Even after I found out," she continued, feeling her face flush, "You're still someone I admire," this last part came out softly but with conviction.

Naruto was staring at her when she finally looked up, his expression blank for a moment before he got one of those ridiculously happy grins, "Really?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah," she smiled in return, feeling those foolish butterflies fluttering in her stomach, "I'm glad it was sealed in you, otherwise you'd still be in intensive care or worse. If anything, the Kyuubi has given you something no one else has."

"It's not that great," he said despondently, his gaze suggesting he was far away from the present, "It took a long time for anyone to acknowledge me."

"But they did," she replied, her voice intense, "I did," she added her voice growing soft, "I always did."

"Hinata-_chan_."

"It never mattered that you were dead last," she said with conviction, "It didn't matter. Not at all," a pause, "I was relieved when I found out about Kyuubi, at least you would never be hurt too badly. You would always get back up."

He looked at her with a sense of comfort, like he needn't hold up a charade of bravado. She continued, her voice growing stronger and weaker at the same time, "I'm glad," she said simply at his dumbfounded expression, wondering how she could possibly have that effect on him.

He smiled, "Hinata-_chan_."

She came forward, leaning on the hard mattress of the hospital bed and hugged him. A simple gesture of comfort and humanity and dare she say love. She wrapped her arms around him, he was so solid and real underneath her fingertips she could have died, but she just breathed.

He froze for a moment, then hugged her back, his arms tight and firm around her. She relished the moment, he was awake and conscious and knowing and she was hugging him. She gripped him, unable to express in words how she felt, and he gripped just as tightly back.

"Am I interrupting something?"

They sprang apart, Hinata's heart was pounding so hard she was surprised no one else seemed to notice, "Kankuro-_san_," she said quickly, "What are you doing here?"

The puppet user walked in and leaned against doorframe, "I came to let you know your dog friend is up," he explained before adopting a wicked grin, "But this is good too."

Hinata glanced at Naruto, but he had a red stain across his face and he wouldn't meet her eyes, "Kiba-_kun_?" she asked rhetorically, determined not to let her shyness get the better of her, "When?"

"Not too long ago," he answered, "I was... I had run into Sakura-_sama_," a pause, "It wasn't like I was looking for her or anything," Kankuro added, "She, uh... well I ended up at the nurse's station and I overheard the news."

Naruto snorted at that, trying unsuccessfully to hold back his laughter, "She turn you down, huh?"

Kankuro scowled, "I just came to let you know," he studiously avoided the topic of Sakura, "Dog boy is waiting, he's always good for a laugh," he said, heading out with a wave.

Hinata stood up, realizing she was still sitting on Naruto's bed, "Are you allowed to visit?" she asked.

He looked up at her, "Probably," he answered with a shrug, "I want my pants though," he frowned, pressing the call button rapidly.

She picked up her bag, "Then I'll meet you there."

"Hey, Hinata-_chan_!" he called as she reached the door. She turned, "Wait a sec, okay? I'll walk with you."

A smile, "Sure."

* * *

They left Suna two weeks later, when Shikamaru was able to make the journey. Sai had gone back to Konoha a few days earlier to make a mission report and to debrief the Hokage on the information found from the Pein copies, namely nothing more than they already knew. The jutsu used to hold the ninja was still not understood, perhaps a more thorough investigation could produce some results.

Kankuro and Temari had seen them off, as Gaara had an emergency meeting to attend. The event wasn't unusual, Kiba and Kankuro good-naturedly bantering, Chouji and Sakura fussing over an exasperated Shikamaru until he waved them off.

Of course, that was until Temari decided to stop his complaining by kissing him soundly on the mouth, much to everyone's shock. It didn't last very long before she pushed him away, threatened him and went back through the gates.

She had brought a hand up to cover her soft laugh, while next to her Naruto went through varying degrees of shock, surprise, confusion and exasperation, before giving up trying to understand with a shrug.

The seven of them started back to Konoha, eager to get back home.

* * *

Disclaimer: Nothing familiar is mine.

A/N: So this is my birthday present to all of you. Waiting so patiently for some Naruhina, when I'm taking my sweet time. I probably won't put up a chapter next week, instead I have a oneshot I've been working on that would be very appropriate for Friday. A few notes:

Yeah, I injured Shikamaru the most. He always seems to get off the best, and I love to torture characters I love.

I could see Kankuro developing a crush on Sakura. After all she did save his life. I have a soft spot for Kankuro/Kiba as well, maybe in the future?

Temari is so forward.

As always, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it!


	17. Naruto IX

Konoha was in flames.

He stopped, staring uncomprehending at the smoke swirling up above the treetops. The others halted too, Naruto could see the astonishment slowly creep onto their faces and then the horrible realization that stuck like a blow. He felt it deep in his gut, the sinking breathlessness and the trembling of his heart in his chest.

A quick glance around and they sped forward, the ground seemingly passing by in a blur, the great doors of the main gate unhinged and leaning to the side. He passed through, the sudden sights and sounds of the village overpowering him as he went inside.

Buildings had collapsed, their rubble spilling out onto the street like the insides of a gutted animal, support beams sticking up into the air forlornly. Signs were knocked down and shredded apart, telephone and power lines bent at acute angles the lines running between them snapped. The ground was scorched and scarred with blood and battle and who knew what else.

He stopped, unable to make his feet go any further, surrounded by the destruction. Places that had been familiar just a few weeks ago were completely unfamiliar now, only the eery traces remained- tiny recognizable _somethings _in the debris. He shook his head slowly, unwilling but needing to take it in. Even from here it was worse than the attack from Oto all those years ago. A more widespread haphazard destruction that he couldn't believe.

He heard the gasps from behind him, small utterances against the roar in his ears. He didn't face them, the smoke making his eyes water, _yeah that was it_, he rubbed them angrily.

"The hospital," he heard Sakura whisper loudly, like she had just thought of it, "I have to go to the hospital."

"Mom and sis," a whine.

"Dad."

"We'll go together," Shikamaru, his words strong even if his voice held the slightest quaver, "We don't know what's happened yet, there could be enemy ninja. Hinata."

"There is a large group of people at the Hokage Tower, a dozen- no- thirteen," she replied, "The rest of the immediate area is empty."

He heard Kiba sniff, "No... not empty..."

Even Shikamaru had no reply for that, "We'll go then, Kiba and Akamaru up front. Then me, Naruto, Chouji, and Sakura in that order. Hinata will be last. Let's go."

* * *

The setting sun found him on his roof, or what was left of it. Naruto's apartment building had not escaped the destruction unscathed, although it was in much better shape than many others. Only one whole side was truly gone.

The cistern was leaning to the side and leaking, the water washing down into the street. A nearby tree had been scorched, bare and blackened instead of the normal leafy green. Someone's metal antenna was falling over the edge of the roof, dangling by one slim cord.

He had managed to fish out some stale pretzels out of his cabinet, his instant ramen not edible without electricity and his milk spoiled yet again. Sighing, he munched on the salty snack.

The civilians had stopped trickling out of the Hokage monument a while ago, their stunned faces bursting into tears at the state of their homes and businesses. They had asked about family and friends, some were reassured, some were not. Tsunade had done all she could to limit the number of casualities, her slugs attaching and healing to fallen shinobi. But not everyone had made it through.

Chouji's father, Chouza had died. And so had Kakashi.

Naruto slumped, resting his elbows on his knees. There were others he didn't know as well, their injuries too sudden or severe to be healed. They had died protecting their village and their names would forever be memorialized, but...

...They didn't deserve their fate.

He frowned, dumping the remaining crumbs to the ground. This attack wouldn't have happened if not for him, Danzo had said. Perhaps he was right in that.

That didn't excuse the fucker for threatening Tsunade-_baa-chan_, though.

She had sent them on their way. Sakura to the hospital and the others to their families. Rebuilding would start tomorrow, there would be no rest.

He had checked on Sasuke and Iruka and Konohamaru, then wondered home. Not really knowing where else to go. His landlady had shrieked at him, nonsense about how his security deposit wouldn't cover this type of damage. Naruto had patted her on the back.

"Naruto-_kun_?"

He turned, "Hey Hinata-_chan_," he said.

She stepped daintily on the roof, "It isn't much, but we had some extra riceballs," she held out a package.

"Seriously?" he was salivating, "I couldn't make anything. Is your power out too?"

"Yes," she answered while he inhaled the food, she sat down, "But the compound has some old wooden stoves and a gas line. So the family is doing well."

"Was there a lot of damage?"

"No, Neji-_nii-san_ and Father kept out any enemy ninja."

He frowned, many of the names of casualties had been Hyuuga, "Should you be out here?" he asked, "Won't they need you?"

She looked away, "They are being taken care of," she said stiffly, "I wanted to check on you."

Ah, he stuck his foot in his mouth again, didn't he? She was just concerned for him, "Sorry, just... aren't you like the main family's heir? I just assumed..."

She frowned, her pale gaze fixed on some faraway place. Naruto started to wonder if maybe he was really off, and decided for the millionth time that maybe he should've just kept his mouth shut.

"It's not that," she finally said, sighing and turning back towards him, "It's just... it's just that I care about my family very much," Hinata explained, "I was very relieved when I was able to see them. But," here she paused, biting her lip, "But I was also concerned about you. I wanted to make sure you were okay too," she said softly.

_Oh_... he stared at her for a moment, surprised at the sincerity in her voice. She just kept on surprising him, it seemed. Naruto could feel his cheeks redden and scratched his nose rather self consciously, "You didn't have to."

"I wanted to."

"Thanks," he muttered lamely, not really sure what to say. _Why is she looking at me like that_? he wondered. Her pale eyes boring into him_. Should I say something else_? "I bet you checked up on Kiba and Shino too."

"I-yes," she answered, confused at his change of subject, "I saw them earlier."

_Earlier_? he thought abruptly, _I was the last one_? That deflated him a little, an unfamiliar knot settling in his gut, "They probably appreciated the food."

"Oh yes," she laughed, "Akamaru-_kun_ made such a mess."

_She was just being nice_, he realized, his brow furrowing. Hinata was a kind person, of course she would bring food to her friends and teammates. Of course she would check up on him when he didn't really have any family to do so.

_She was just being nice to a friend_.

And somehow that thought made him sad.

Naruto ran a hand through his spiky hair, not really paying attention to her story about Akamaru's lack of manners. She had just checked up on her friend, like she would do for anyone. He shouldn't have expected her to single him out.

_But_, he sank a bit, _I would've liked it. _After she had visited him in the Suna hospital, and told him that he was still Naruto-_kun_ and that it didn't matter if he was the jinchuuriki, he had maybe thought that... well it didn't matter. Even if her words meant a lot to him.

And they did. He didn't kid himself about that. So few people who knew treated him well, treated it like something that just happened to be rather than the main component of his being. For her to tell him that meant so much.

And then she had hugged him. He had tried not to blush-it was a _hug_-but, he had been nearly naked and she was pressed up against him and...he shook his head, not up to facing that memory just now.

"Naruto-_kun_?" Hinata asked worriedly, "You've been quiet."

He came back to the present, forcing a smile onto his face, "Yeah, sorry 'bout that. I was thinking."

"Hmmm?"

"Akatsuki attacked because of me," he said somberly. He couldn't tell her what he'd really been thinking, but she ought to know this- she was his friend after all, "They were looking for the jinchuuriki."

She frowned, "That's not your fault. You shouldn't blame yourself."

He smiled wanly, "I won't," he replied gratefully, "But, it's still my problem."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm leaving tonight," Naruto shrugged, "It's too dangerous for me to stay here, and I won't put the village in danger again. Tsunade-_baa-chan_ gave me a new mission, to defeat Akatsuki."

"By yourself?" Hinata asked incredulously, "You can't."

"Yeah," he agreed, "I'll be training a lot, though. Plus I have a promise to keep," he smiled at her.

She shook her head, distressed, "But..."

"It won't be that long," he reassured her, "So will you let the others know? I won't get a chance to."

Hinata was fidgeting, one hand squeezing the fingers of the other one until her knuckles were white, "I will," she promised, looking up at him, "But... but I'll worry about you. So you take care of yourself!"

Warmth spread through him, and he scratched the back of his head. He would take her concern gladly, "I will," he stepped forward and hugged her.

Soft but steadfast, Hinata embraced him too.

* * *

Disclaimer: Mayhaps... but no.

A/N: Sorry it took so long, but the oneshot I had planned was not really going and then ASOIAF sucked me in and demanded fic. That's my excuse and I'm sticking to it, a few notes:

I hate Danzo. He appeared in an earlier draft of this chapter, and I couldn't stand it. It was way too contrived and stupid- just like him! Um... So I cut it out completely. But basically, Akatsuki attacked because they were looking for Naruto and destroyed a lot of the village and killed people. I wanted to wait for more of the manga to let me know what happened, but since that won't happen til next year I'm going forward.

Poor Naruto is being rather selfish and jealous. The whole village was just attacked, give Hinata a break!

Hurrah for super timeskip chapter ahead!

As always, thanks for reading!


	18. Hinata IX

The first few months went by in a flash.

There was rebuilding to oversee, endless supplies to order and prolonged negotiations with contractors. Buildings were gutted and refurbished. Scaffolding went up, walls and ceilings and floors seeming appearing overnight. Debris was cleared, swept away.

Of course she didn't take much part in that. All active shinobi were out on missions, a bare skeleton guard in the village. Hinata rarely even spent the night at home, one mission after another often solo. She would leave one night, coming back several days later to a new village. The landscape continuously changing.

The village grew under her watch, even though she wasn't really looking.

The rebuilding continued for a long time, eventually petering down to just new signs being put up. Finally life resumed as normal save fore one thing, Naruto was still gone.

It was strange to know he was gone, Hinata sighed brushing her hair. It was late, and she had just returned back to the Hyuuga compound, but sleep was just not coming to her. The crescent moon shone weakly through the thin clouds, almost completely overshadowed by the streetlights and advertising signs.

Her pale face was reflected in her mirror, dark hair straight and down to the tops of her breasts. She seemed unhappy, her brow slightly furrowed and her lips pressed tight. Her eyes gazed back at her, rather listless and empty.

She didn't know what she was doing.

Hinata put the brush down, the clank of the plastic too loud in the dead night. She hadn't seen him in months, no one had. It was like he disappeared off the face of the earth, without a single word or anything to let them know how he was or what he was doing. He had just seemingly vanished.

Sighing she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, her hand moving of its own accord, restless and unable to stay still. She had wanted to tell him not to leave, it had been on the tip of her tongue ready to come out, but she realized she couldn't. It would be selfish to tell him not to go, to keep him from fulfilling a promise just because she didn't want him to leave.

She shut her eyes, exhaling heavily. Hinata felt something in her settle and sink, but she still couldn't do it. Even now, after the distance of time she wouldn't have said anything different. Was it because he had important business, or just because she was to afraid to say anything? She still didn't know, even now.

And she didn't know what to think about that.

Naruto-_kun_ was _gone_. She hadn't ever felt his loss so keenly before. Hinata had been rather surprised at the emotion, blindsided by the loss. Even when he had left years ago, she had never looked out the window to see if he was coming, or sought out Sakura-_san_ to see if she had heard anything from Tsunade-_sama_.

She put on her pajamas and slipped into her futon, the cool sheets soothing to her troubled thoughts. The night sounds were a lullaby, the single cricket composing the song to send her to sleep. Hinata yawned and shut her eyes, sleeping within moments.

* * *

She lifted off the ground. Floating higher and higher in the bright summer sun. The village shrank underneath her, smaller and smaller until there was nothing but a speck at the edge of her vision. She frowned, her stomach sinking as she realized it was gone. Fading away and out of sight.

The winds buffeted her, knocking her back and forth until she was dizzy. Not knowing where she was or where she was going. The world swirled around her, spinning and spinning. Nothing was like it was, nothing was like it should be. She wanted to cry, but found that she had no eyes anymore. They had rotted out and fallen away, out of her reach.

She awoke the next morning, unsettled without knowing why.

* * *

The next few months she settled into the routine.

She went back to the academy, grading papers and taking lessons with Iruka-_sensei_. The daily grind of quizzes and instruction to plan. A new wing had been added to the building in the meantime, and the instructors put her to work dividing classes and preparing classrooms.

Hinata poured herself into the work tirelessly. She was there early and left late, she took any shifts other's needed off. Her overtime rivaled her normal hours and her paid time off accumulated to their limit.

Her old teammates rarely saw her, only meeting occasionally between missions and classes. Kurenai-_sensei_ invited her over for tea, but more often than not she had to decline, citing a previous engagement. Even her family noted her absence, only seeing her late at night, early in the morning or when holidays closed the academy.

Neji-_nii-san_ had even asked her about it, in his offhand seemingly casual manner. She had smiled, waving off his concerns and changing the subject.

There wasn't really anything to be done, she decided after stapling her umpteenth piece of construction paper to the notice board. The cheery orange paper was too bright under the florescent lights, and her eyes watered from being so close. Hinata numbly pushed the metal stapler into the cork, her hands running on autopilot.

She went to bed with papercuts and red marks inside her eyelids.

* * *

She had to get done.

Marking the papers in front of her wildly and madly, finishing one only for another to appear right before her. All the questions were wrong, and the pen in her hand sped until her hand ached. The quizzes piled up around her, mountains of white and red.

_Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong_. They never ended. The sun came up and went back down, happening so fast it was like a strobe light. Her hands withered under her gaze, the supple delicate skin thinning. The smooth texture wrinkling. The pale color aging with dark spots.

Her veins stood out starkly, giant blue worms under the translucent skin. Her knuckles thickened, knobby and contorting her joints. But, she still gripped that red pen until the paper around her collapsed on her, burying her wizened form in an avalanche of quizzes.

* * *

The last few months found her calmer than she ever expected.

Hinata continued at the academy, but didn't spend all her time there. She no longer took extra shifts unless someone really needed her to. She didn't decline the occasional mission from Tsunade-_sama_, or the invitations from Kurenai-_sensei_. She even accompanied Kiba-_kun_ and Akamaru-_kun_ on walks and Shino-_kun_ during bug collecting.

Her family would see her often, joining in training with her sister or cousin. Or arranging pressed flowers through her open door.

Even visiting the other kunoichi. Sakura-_san_ and Ino-_san_ seemed to have grown out of their respective self concern, perhaps realizing that few could understand and relate to their experiences like other kunoichi. She was shy at first, but opened up in time. And while she couldn't call them bosom friends, they were important and she valued their company.

Hinata put down the book on its open side, the tale just not drawing her in tonight. She glanced outside, the high trees dark shadows against the underlit cloudy sky. The leaves blew gently, the wind coming unusually from the east.

There had been rumors. Snippets of gossip and hearsay. And she had smiled.

Word was Akatsuki was no more.

She hadn't believed it at first. So long without a word and then this? It was so sudden and unexpected, but once the initial shock wore off she couldn't help the way her gaze lingered on the village gates. Or the way she passed by the ramen stand on the way home.

However, nothing beyond that had reached her ears yet. Hinata sighed, turning off the lamp and laying down. _Was it true_? she wondered, as her eyes drifted shut, or were her hopes raised too high?

The answers didn't come in the quiet waking moments, but sleep gave its own.

* * *

She awoke the next morning, eagerly watching the sun break above the horizon. The wind chimes in her window ringing.

* * *

Disclaimer: It doesn't belong to me.

A/N: Ah, finally getting past the bump! It feels good. A few notes:

I wanted to show Hinata waiting, but not desperately. I don't think she would stay in a rut just because Naruto wasn't around. She's stronger than that.

Yeah, I got rid of Akatsuki. But don't worry, I still have some juicy plot to go through.

I'll let you imagine what Hinata dreamed last :)

As always, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


	19. Naruto X

The sake bar was a dive.

It would have to be, Naruto thought glumly, to serve to underaged ninja. Of course, not everyone was underaged. Neji, Shino and Chouji were good, but Kiba, Shikamaru and himself were not supposed to be there.

With all the smoke and the low lights it wasn't like the bartender could tell anyway. Besides, not too many civilians went out of their way to bother shinobi. If he could pay for it, then he could drink it.

But his drink sat somewhat neglected, the clear liquid shadowed by the edge of the cup. He could refill it, the bottle sat in the middle of the table, but didn't.

"Hahaha!" Kiba laughed, slapping a bored looking Shikamaru on the back, nearly sending him into his drink, "You should have seen it! It was all over the place, I couldn't believe it. He was covered in the stuff."

Shino wasn't appreciating the story, "This is hardly appropriate."

Kiba waved him off, continuing unconcerned, "Projectile, I tell you. Seriously, it flew across the room."

_Ewww_, Naruto took a drink, making a face when Kiba mimed a splatter effect.

Neji looked disgusted, but Chouji continued to munch on pretzels. Shino's face was covered in his usual sunglasses and hood, but his voice came out clear enough, "It's late," he announced, standing up, "I'm leaving."

"Don't get sulky!" Kiba called after him, but it was too late and Shino already walked out the door, "Ah, whatever," he sat back down and crossed his arms, "He's so _touchy feely_."

"Like he's the only one Kurenai-_sensei_'s son ever puked on," Shikamaru drawled after taking another swig of his drink.

Chouji nodded sagely at this, "Too much formula."

Naruto shook his head, _What were they talking about_? he wondered, his mind bordering on fuzzy. Another drink emptied his cup.

By this time Sai returned from the bar, holding a pink frozen drink topped with a colorful umbrella. He sipped it through a swirly straw, "Where is Shino-_kun_?" he asked.

"Pouting," Kiba answered succinctly. He threw back the rest of his sake, smacked his lips and looked around, "Now where's that kareoke machine?"

Sai took his vacant seat, while Naruto pushed his cup away and leaned his cheek against an open palm. The crowd in the bar had dwindled over the last hour or so, drifting off into the night. Now only a few tables were filled, and some poor sop at the bar's counter who was there before they had even showed up.

_Some celebration this had been_, he moped, wanting to lay down and go to bed. Only three days since he returned, he had been pulled every which way. _What happened? Where did you go? How did you do it? Why, why, why_...

He had been on his way to his temp room in the Hokage Tower when Kiba had ambushed him, dragging him across town to this seedy bar. Chouji and Shikamaru weren't so surprising and Sai said something about 'bonding experiences', but Shino and Neji? Of course, Shino already left and Neji was just kinda sitting there, looking vaguely disapproving.

A few notes started Kiba's kareoke. It looked like he dragged out an ancient machine from who knows where and set it up himself. The bartender seemed surprised at least.

_He wasn't _too _bad_, Naruto admitted grudgingly, but the outdated song drew a couple of boos from the other patrons. Chouji seemed to like it, he was tapping his fingers on the grimy tabletop.

He couldn't answer the questions though, Tsunade-_baa-chan_ had forbidden it. Naruto ran a hand through his hair, letting out a heavy breath, _no one would believe it anyway_, he thought frowning. He couldn't really believe it himself, it seemed so surreal, like he was just daydreaming and someone would tap his shoulder and he would snap out of it.

"Naruto," Neji tapped him on the shoulder, making him start and look up a bit blearily, "I'm leaving," he said his brow furrowed, "The noise is getting to me."

He snorted at that, "Yeah, see ya."

Neji nodded, "It's good to have you back," he said simply before leaving.

Blinking, Naruto watched him go. It may have been the alcohol, but had Neji just said that? Stoic Neji? Of course he _had _showed up at the dingy bar for this _celebration_. He laughed a bit helplessly, rubbing his hand across his face, things sure had changed.

He hardly recognized his own hometown anymore, it seemed like a completely new village now. Renovated buildings and new streets greeted him, while old familiar haunts had disappeared. His old apartment complex was a store now, selling the latest trends in Cloud Country fashion.

Sakura-_chan_, Kiba, and Chouji had been promoted to jounin, and Lee got his special jounin. Even Shikamaru got a special jounin after Tsunade-_baa-chan_ threatened him with a higher promotion, nothing like the promise of work to get Shikamaru to do what you wanted him to.

Konohamaru just took and passed his chuunin exam, and had treated him out for ramen even. The brat was growing up.

Naruto shrugged off the feeling of missing something, an uneasy settling of his gut that his fuzzy mind couldn't quite ignore. He was gone for a long time, it was true. He couldn't really expect nothing to change, _but I did_, he sighed resting his chin in his hand and staring at the tabletop. He shouldn't really be so surprised, but... when you return home you expect to see everything the same.

Sai refilled his drink, and he muttered a thank you before knocking back half of it. Naruto hadn't ever had much alcohol before this, never really if he was truthful. He didn't see what was so great about it and put the cup down a bit too hard, sloshing some of the liquid over the edge.

But he hadn't thought _so much _would change either. Exhaling hard, he frowned as Kiba launched into another song. Did he just stand still this entire time? _No_, he thought shaking his head, the last few months has tested him. His prowess and conviction, his reason for going after Akatsuki even, but he had overcome his trial triumphantly.

Then why was he so dejected?

Was Tsunade-_baa-chan_ right? So long ago she had told him to be careful or else the world would pass him by.

Kiba had finished his second song with a deep bow, drawing cheers from both fans and detractors. He sat down, flush and grinning, "Good huh? Been practicing."

"It didn't sound like it," Sai replied, smiling.

"Shut up!" Kiba growled out, pointing a finger at him, "Like you could do any better!"

"I liked it," Chouji added, "My mom used to play that song when she cleaned the house."

That deflated Kiba, "Eh!?" he exclaimed incredulously, "No way!"

"Where did you even get that kareoke machine anyway?" Shikamaru asked.

Kiba crossed his arms, "None of your business. Besides, I don't see any of you entertaining us."

"Well, with you here," Naruto grinned.

Kiba humphed and took another shot of sake, "Too bad Shino isn't here, I would have dedicated one to him."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "I'm sure that would've went over real well, with being consumed by flies. Maybe you should try someone else."

"Too bad Kankuro left last week," Kiba looked thoughtful, then wicked, "Of course, Temari-_chan_ was here too. Maybe I should have tried her out."

Pausing, but then taking his cup nonchalantly Shikamaru shrugged, "Like I care," he said a little too dismissive before taking a swig. Chouji snorted at this, drawing a withering glare from his friend, "Maybe you should ask out Ino then, Kiba," he suggested, "I hear she's not seeing anyone right now."

Chouji frowned, shoving more bar nuts into his mouth while Kiba grinned, showing off his fangs, "What happened to Sai, then?" he took the bait, his grin growing bigger and bigger, "Not enough man for her?"

Trying to hold in his laughter, Naruto choked on his sake as Sai looked up from his fruity drink, "Ino-_chan_ has been taking a lot of missions since she reached jounin," he announced slapping Naruto on the back, "She said she can't let 'forehead girl' outdo her."

"Sakura?" Shikamaru asked, "She still going on about that?"

"Ino is very dedicated," Chouji mumbled under his breath.

"And she has a great pair of legs," Kiba added lecherously.

A general consensus passed along the table, save for Sai who didn't really seem to care. Naruto found himself nodding along with the others, but never had really paid attention to Ino's legs before.

"A bit more well rounded is better," Shikamaru mimed an hourglass figure, "Ino's too thin."

"Well rounded?" Kiba looked thoughtful, then something must have came to him because he turned to Naruto with a single minded determination, "You're the man of the hour, what do you think?"

_Eh_? Naruto blinked when the others suddenly turned to him. _Are they really expecting an answer_? he wondered putting his drink down, but the curious stares around the table proved that question moot, "Um, you know," he motioned cupping something in his palms.

Laughter erupted around him, causing him to glare and cross his arms, "Shut up!" he growled, his face red, "Stupid bastards..."

"That's too perfect," Kiba wiped his eyes and shook his head.

_What was so funny_? Naruto wanted to know, not liking a laugh at his expense. All he did was answer the dumb question! He glowered while the others finally trailed off.

"Well that answers a few things," Shikamaru commented before taking another drink.

_Huh_?

"No wonder why you're going after her," Kiba smiled, waggling his eyebrows.

"What are you talking about?!" Naruto demanded, "I don't get it!"

"Hyuuga Hinata has rather large breasts," Sai said offhand.

Naruto spewed out sake, his eyes wide, "Sai! What the hell!"

Kiba was doubling over in laughter, "This is too good!"

Even more red faced than before, Naruto partially turned away, shooting glances over his shoulder as if expecting Neji or Shino to reappear. The last thing he needed was to try and explain _this _conversation, "Don't talk about Hinata-_chan_ like that!"

"Hinata-_chan_ is it?" a feral grin, "How cute. Bet she appreciates it."

Naruto frowned, pointing an accusing finger at Kiba, "You're her old teammate! You shouldn't be making fun of her! None of you should!"

He shouldn't have ever said anything to these guys. When he had come back, Hinata had looked so happy he was surprised. Just showing up had put a smile on her face, he couldn't believe the affect he had on her. _It was nice_, he smiled then corrected himself, _no it was amazing_. He wouldn't let her down now.

Kiba had the decency to look remorseful, "You're right," he set down his drink and scratched the back of his head while the others nodded, "Sorry."

The conversation dwindled down after that until finally the bartender started kicking people out. Sai disappeared in a blot of ink while Shikamaru and Chouji stumbled off into the night with the other patrons.

Naruto said goodbye and was starting to walk off when Kiba stopped him, "Hey, wait up."

"What?"

He looped an arm around his shoulders, "You know," Kiba said thoughtfully, "I never really agreed before. I mean, you would have questioned it too, but," he turned with a wide grin, "I approve!"

"Huh?" Naruto asked intelligently, _how much did he have to drink_?

But Kiba didn't answer, only laughed and took off.

In no mood to chase after him, Naruto watched him disappear into the clear night, his head starting to hurt. His temp room was so far away, he groaned melodramatically.

_I could crash at Sasuke's_, he thought, liking the idea more and more. It was only a few blocks away and his couch wasn't too uncomfortable. Besides, the way the ground kept moving he wasn't sure he could make it all the way to the Hokage Tower anyway.

_Stupid door_, he complained, jiggling the knob in such a way the door unlocked, letting him slip in. He shut the sliding screen quietly, banging into only the low table before finding the couch. He threw an arm over his eyes and passed out.

* * *

The bright morning sun burned his retinas, and he screwed shut his eyelids in a vain attempt to block it out. His head was pounding and his stomach roiled. Turning over and pressing his face into a pillow he tried to fall back asleep to no avail.

_That was a bad idea_, he moaned inwardly, now he knew what Tsunade-_baa-chan_ went through and made a note to go easy on her next time she had a hangover.

He didn't know how long he laid there, a few minutes or an hour, but the room grew gradually brighter. Drifting in and out of awareness, Naruto didn't notice the sound of a door opening and footsteps along the floor right away. It was only after the sounds of cabinets opening and the smell of breakfast before he became aware someone else was up.

Groaning he rolled over, his stomach doing flip-flops at the smell of food. He sat up slowly, peeling off the forehead protector that had left an impression from sleeping on it, "Ugh..."

A pan dropped, and then a figure appeared in his peripheral vision, "_Naruto_?!"

_Wait_, he paused before looking up apprehensively, _that voice wasn't Sasuke's_... "Sakura-_chan_?"

Sure enough his old teammate was there, pink hair and all. However, she was dressed in what looked like an old t-shirt that just barely covered anything interesting, her bare legs sticking out.

_Oh, crap_.

Red marks appeared high on her cheeks before she let out a blood curling scream and kicked the couch over, with him in it. Naruto had a moment to brace himself, before he crashed into the opposite wall, the couch following a split second later.

"What are you doing here!" she shrieked.

Crawling out from under the couch, he wiped the broken plaster from his hair, "Ohhhh," he groaned, just laying on the floor.

"What's all the noise?" Sasuke asked yawning from the hallway.

"Naruto is here!"

"I can see that," he replied unconcerned, "Why did you knock half the wall down?"

"Never mind," Sakura said tightly before kneeling down and grabbing Naruto by the shirt, "Why are you here?" she asked, slapping him to wake him up.

"Why are _you _here?" he countered, batting her hands away.

"Don't be stupid," she replied, letting him go unexpectedly and going back over to Sasuke, "I need to shower and change, will you watch breakfast for a minute?"

_Oh... so..._, he blinked.

_Oh..._

Sasuke nodded, sticking his hands in his pockets, "Women," he said after Sakura had disappeared down the hallway, then gave a rather fatalistic shrug before helping to half drag half goad Naruto into moving to a nearby chair, "So sensitive."

_Oh... right_, Naruto was still turning this new development in his mind, not really paying too much attention to the Uchiha, "I didn't see anything!" he promised, not needing to be thrown into another wall this early in the morning.

"Although I guess this ruins the big reveal," Sasuke said sighing at the new hole in the wall. That solved the problem of which wall to put the new window in, "But you'll have to keep quiet about the engagement at least."

* * *

Disclaimer: Not mine... nyuck nyuck nycuk...

A/N: This chapter was fun to write, I haven't gotten an opportunity for much humor recently. A few notes:

Yeah, they're underaged. By a few months is all. I hardly think that's the worst thing I've ever written.

I rarely see fic with male bonding in it, usually only the girls get together and gossip. Even though it seems like Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru and Chouji are much more canonically friends than Sakura, Ino and Hinata are. Besides, it's fun to write from a wholly different perspective than what I've experienced.

Sasuke and Sakura? Who da thunk it?

As always, thanks for reading and Happy Thanksgiving to any fellow Americans out there!


	20. Hinata X

The big hand of the clock was moving so slowly, taking far longer than its twelve second trip would dictate. Even the second hand passed it by before it finally lurched forward, and the bell rang.

Cheers from her students accompanied the bell, the sounds of chairs scraping on the linoleum floor as they hurried out the door faster than they ever moved for tests. Hinata smiled at them, saying a soft goodbye while they waved at her.

Sitting at her desk alone, she finished her notes for the day. Her neat handwriting adding to the syllabus and a quick entry in a notebook for further perusal and she was done. Hinata stacked her paperwork and filed it away, locking the cabinets and her desk before pulling on her jacket and grabbing her tote bag.

Walking down the familiar corridors never failed to stir up her nostalgia, ans she smiled. The offwhite walls still littered with notices: _Wash your hands! No kunai permitted in the hallways. Ninja Bake Sale next Friday_!

"Iruka-_sensei_?" she asked, peering around the doorway.

The scarred teacher turned, "One minute," he finished chiding one of his students, his stern voice and face lasting only until the boy left, "You ready, Hinata-_sensei_?" he sighed, grabbing his own folders.

"Yes," she flushed a bit at the honorific, still not quite used to being addressed as a peer, "Let's go."

They walked out of the Academy, the afternoon sun still hanging high in the sky. The trees rustled only ever so slightly, the barest hint of a breeze winding its way through the village. It was hot, even for the Fire Country and the air seemed to stick in her throat.

Iruka wiped his hands on his pants, "How is your class going, Hinata-_sensei_?" he smiled warmly as they walked through the streets.

"Well," she answered, "I'm enjoying it a lot."

"That'll last until you get your first unruly student," he complained good naturedly, "It's early yet, so you haven't had the time to scope him out. But there's one in every class."

"Every class?"

He nodded sagely, "Every class," he repeated, "But those are the ones you have to work with the most. And the ones that are the most rewarding. And the ones that'll appreciate it the most."

Hinata shrugged her tote higher on her shoulder, "You know from experience?" she asked, a small smile on her lips.

Laughing, Iruka shook his head, "You caught me," he confessed.

They continued on their way, making small talk until they reached their destination. It was a big building, newly built after the attack, and settled in the busy area of the village underneath the Hokage Monument. They walked up to the front door and Hinata ringed the buzzer.

_Hello? Who's there? Gah! How does this thing work again_?

Hinata smiled sheepishly while Iruka sighed melodramatically, "Naruto-_kun_?" she asked into the tiny grill, "You need to press the other button."

_Hahaha... oops_.

A buzz and the door opened. Iruka held it open for her and they started to climb the stairs inside. A blond head peered over the railing, "Hey you guys! Hurry up!" he urged impatiently, a huge grin plastered across his face.

Looking up, Hinata blushed just the tiniest bit. It had nothing to do with the way his blue eyes scrunched up or the way his spiky hair fell around his face, she thought shyly reaching the top landing. She smiled back at him, "Good afternoon, Naruto-_kun_."

"Hey, Hinata-_chan_," he stepped over to her, out of his ninja gear for once. He looked different without the forehead protector or vest, but she didn't mind. Not at all. "Hey, Iruka-_sensei_," he greeted his old teacher, "Come in and check out my new place!"

"Alright, alright," Iruka yielded, clapping his former student on the back, "Let's see it."

Naruto pulled him inside and Hinata followed behind, closing the door after her.

"See this? I have a whole separate kitchen now!"

"That's great."

Naruto pulled the unresisting Iruka around the apartment, pointing at this or that, each more impressive-according to the volume of his voice-than the last. Hinata watched them, a giggle escaping her mouth as Naruto named off all his plants near his window.

Of course it was all rather familiar to her, in fact she had recommended this building to him a few weeks ago when he realized he needed a new place to live. One of the more mundane uses of the Byakugan, the ability to see through walls for pests or leaky pipes. Or cracks in the foundation of houses. Her family pulled in quite a bit of extra income to merely look around for a few minutes.

She trailed behind them, catching a few bits of conversation but not really listening to their banter. Her thoughts were elsewhere.

"One day you will lead this family," he said.

He sat in the tranquil dojo with her, a private and unexpected summons. The late summer cicadas sang in the courtyard garden, maybe she misheard, "What?" she asked tremulously, her pale brow drawn.

Hiashi looked down at her seriously, "There was a time I didn't think so," he explained his gaze drifting off somewhere- sometime else, "You were small and meek. Unwilling to fight back, take initiative. It was hard to watch."

He paused while her heart sank. She had known he didn't acknowledge her, _she knew it_, but to hear him say so...

"I pushed you," he continued, "I pushed and pushed and you stopped resisting. You withdrew further and further before my very eyes. I couldn't understand it at the time," he confessed, his voice sadder than she had ever heard it and she exhaled heavily, not really believing that he was saying this, "And then your sister was born."

_Hanabi_, she thought, his pride and sorrow showing on his face, "I gained a daughter and lost a wife on the same day..." he trailed off, sighed, and then spoke, "I promised her that this one would be a _shinobi_. One that would surpass even your prodigy cousin, one that I could safely hand over the family to. And then she died."

Hinata clasped her hands together until her knuckles were white, forcing them still. _A shinobi_? A shinobi to lead the family, the clan, to honor and respect. That was what he had wanted, but...

"But your sister is wild," he said sharply, "Unpredictable. Intractable. Interested in nothing but the killing arts. She makes a fine ANBU member, but to lead the family? Hold the clan together? I have failed to train her properly for these tasks."

Her stomach in knots and her palms sweaty clasped together, Hinata listened quietly but inside her mind was racing, _He failed? Father failed and is telling me? _she shook her head, _the failure_?

Hiashi closed his eyes briefly before opening them and continuing, "I was... disappointed. In her, in myself. And then you made chuunin."

Hinata looked up, her eyes widening as he spoke more and more.

"The daughter I thought would drop out of the academy made chuunin," at her frown he backstepped, "Do not get me wrong, I have seen your progress from your first attempt. A timid girl went to that exam and a focused one returned. One determined to strengthen herself. I do not know what caused you to change when I had failed. I can only applaud the results."

She was blushing now, praise from her father and the knowledge of the catalyst contributing equally. _What would he say to that_? she worried, that the daughter he discarded found inspiration in someone. That a grin and a promise to never give up, to never go back on your word had such an affect on her.

That she found the strength to change what she didn't like about herself because he had such an impact on her heart.

"You have come into your own, daughter," Hiashi nodded towards her, something she thought to never see aimed at herself on his stern features. Pride. "I realize that now."

She gaped at him, anxiety and triumph both curling up in her, "Thank you," she whispered, hardly trusting her own voice.

And then he said it again, "I have chosen you to be the heir, to lead the clan when I eventually step down," and her chest tightened around her racing heart, "It will be announced when you come of age to the whole of the family, but your training will begin then. No more teaching at the academy, it would be unsightly for the heir," she breathed out heavily, her brow furrowing, "And soon I will teach you the caged bird seal, Hanabi will have to be placed into the branch family," _no_, she thought mentally screaming, _not me. Not Hanabi. What had she done to deserve it? What had I done _not _to? _"I will start looking through the branch family for a suitable husband for you as well. The marriage itself can wait a few years, but your future and the clan's will be secure."

She sat stricken, still and silent. What was he saying? Why? Did she have no say in it? Or was it all planned out for her? A single decision that changed so many lives.

Had she changed for nothing then?

Hinata shook her head, just a fraction of an inch that went unseen by her father, and her hands clenched in her lap. Not in an effort to stop fidgeting, but due to something that rarely welled up in her, anger.

Anger and determination.

"Hey, Hinata-_chan_?"

She snapped out of her daze to see Naruto looking at her, a bit put out. Blushing, she realized he must have been calling her for some time because Iruka seemed worried, "Y-Yes?" she stuttered out, immediately regretting her lapse in speech.

Naruto frowned, crossing his arms, "You haven't been listening!" he accused, pouting.

Ah... what should she say? But Iruka answered in her stead, "Hinata-_sensei_ has seen your new apartment before, Naruto," he mediated.

"I'm sorry," she bowed slightly, "Please continue."

Naruto opened his mouth and shut it, sighing in resignation, "Alright," he scratched the back of his head, then beamed at them, "Wait til you see my bathroom, it's huge!"

He led them down the hall, chatting away, "There's a tub and everything. It's so much better than my last place."

"Sounds like you really like it," Iruka said amiably.

"Yeah," he answered distantly, gazing for a moment at the doorway. Then he turned and smiled, "It's good that I'm not going to leave for a long long time!"

* * *

It was growing late, the sun had dipped below the horizon hours ago. The apartment was dimly lit, a single light bulb swaying overhead. The small table was covered with smashed peanuts and empty cans. Hinata sat giggling, a glass of water held in her hands.

Naruto had banged his head on the table, his face bright red while Iruka had told his story, "That's not how it happened!" he muttered miserably.

But Iruka was laughing too hard to pay attention, "Then- then he asked, 'Who's wig is this?' and held it up in front of the Third!"

Hinata held a hand up to her mouth, trying unsuccessfully to stifle her laughs. Naruto groaned next to her, not looking up from his spot face down on the tabletop, "Don't listen to him!" he pleaded rather sadly.

She patted him on the back, "Don't worry, Naruto-_kun_," she consoled, "I'm sure it wasn't so bad."

Laughing, Iruka leaned back in his chair. A bit too far, because he fell backwards, crashing into the linoleum floor. They snapped their heads towards him while a pitiful groan came from under the table, "Ugh..."

This cheered Naruto up, "Ha!" he laughed, pointing, "Serves you right!"

"Are you alright, Iruka-_sensei_?" she asked.

"Too much to drink..." he pulled himself up gingerly, "I think that's my cue to leave."

"Eh? Already?" Naruto complained, "I wanted to get some ramen."

"It's 12:36 in the morning," Iruka pointed out, rubbing the bump on his head, "And I have to work tomorrow."

"You mean today."

"Whatever," Iruka sighed irritably, "I'm an old man, it's past my bedtime."

"You're just a killjoy," Naruto sighed melodramatically, shrugged and turned to her with a grin, "Well, Hinata-_chan_? Ready to go?"

She looked over to his expectant face, "Um... well..." she nodded, "Alright."

Iruka smiled at them, "Have fun!" he waved from the doorway, "And you'd better behave yourself, Naruto," he warned before leaving.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto called after him, but she couldn't hear any answer. He frowned, but shook it off quickly.

Hinata picked up her tote and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, "Naruto-_kun_?"

"Huh?" he turned around, his confusion still evident on his face.

"Ichiraku closes at 1:30, doesn't it?"

"Oh crap!" he bounded across the room, grabbing his sandals and wallet, "Let's go."

* * *

They left the ramen stand, the gates closing after they ducked out. Teuchi waved a hearty goodbye as they stopped in the middle of the road.

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

Hinata blinked, "Um..."

"Well, it's late," Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, and wasn't quite looking her in the eye, "And you shouldn't be walking around this late, it's dangerous. Not to say you can't take care of yourself!" he pointed out, "But, you know, I asked you out so it's the least I can do."

"That would be nice, Naruto-_kun_," she said softly, a blush on her cheeks, "I would like the company."

"Really?" he asked quickly before catching himself, "Of course!" he puffed out his chest, "Heh, let's get going."

They started walking, a comfortable silence descending around them. The streetlights lit the ground with a golden glow and the day's heat had disappeared, a cool breeze taking its place. A few stragglers were down the street, a few notes of their bawdy song drifting by before they went around a corner.

Hinata glanced sideways, then down at her feet. They took dainty steps, she noticed shifting the tote on her shoulder and sighing. She need to stop looking at her feet, _but why is it so hard_? She frowned, not coming up with an answer.

"You've been really quiet," Naruto said, looking over at her, "You know, more than usual."

She paused, "I don't know..."

"Is something wrong?" he asked earnestly, his blue eyes intense before he turned away scratching his nose, "I mean, you don't _have _to tell me, but I'll help you out."

She blinked a few times at him before looking back down, hiding the blush across her cheeks, "It's nothing," she assured him, a nervous laugh escaping her.

Naruto crossed his arms, "I don't believe you," he said, stopping in the road.

Trapped, Hinata wrung her hands, unsure under his scrutiny.

"You've been acting funny all week," he continued, "Like you're somewhere else or something. You're never like that," a shrug, "So I'm worried."

A flutter spread from her chest and her pale eyes widened. He could tell? Was she really that transparent? "It's nothing," she lied, feeling horrible but not ready to tell him about her family, not even sure she wanted to. She wasn't even sure what she wanted to do. "I'm just concerned about my students," she nodded, pleased with her quick thinking, "Am I a good enough teacher for them, you know?" she asked sweetly, with a little smile.

It disarmed him, "Hmmm," he considered rubbing his chin, "Then you have nothing to worry about!" he proclaimed with a grin that dissolved all her anxious nervousness, "Iruka-_sensei_ taught you himself and he wouldn't say you weren't ready if you weren't. And," Naruto pointed out, "He says you're doing great anyway. Besides," he scratched the back of his neck, "I don't need him to tell me, you're an awesome ninja," a pause, "I bet if I was your student I wouldn't have slept through so many classes!"

Hinata was blushing, enthralled by every word out of his mouth. He was grinning at her, a breathy laugh escaped him and she realized he was nervous. _Nervous_? she thought incredulously, watching him glance down and shuffle over, "Don't worry so much about it," he coaxed, raising his bright blue eyes to her own, "You'll figure out what to do."

He was very close, she noticed, but her thoughts kept going back to his words- _You'll figure out what to do. _Would she really? Would she really be able to? She frowned, a tiny sigh to breathe out the uneasiness.

_But that wouldn't do_, she thought, _I have to do better_. Hinata looked at him and decided then that she would. She wouldn't let him down, she would figure it out, a solution.

"You're right," she said softly but strongly, a smile on her face, "Thank you, Naruto-_kun_."

He blinked, "Sure! You always manage to cheer me up, so it's the least I can do," he stepped away, "We should get going," he said, motioning down the street, "I've kept you long enough."

* * *

Disclaimer: Still not mine... but soon... not really...

A/N: Sorry it took so long (I seem to be apologizing every chapter now...) But I have legitimate excuses. Really. Ahem... A few notes:

Hinata is teaching now. How cute!

And the Hyuuga plot finally starts. Mwahaha...

I need more fluffiness.

As always thanks for reading!


	21. Naruto XI

_It's so damn early_, Naruto thought grumpily, rubbing his eyes and pulling up his pants. Where the hell did he forget his belt? _It didn't matter_, he shrugged, plodding up the stairs to Tsunade's office. He gave a few greetings to various chuunin before stepping in unannounced.

The Fifth Hokage glared at him, "It took you long enough," she accused, "Sit down."

He sat down, _she must have had a rough night_, he thought, if the bags under her eyes were any clue, "What's up?" he asked, wisely ignoring her appearance.

Tsunade sighed, pushing herself up, "Me, all night," she said cryptically, then gave him a closer look over, "Why are _you _yawning?"

Naruto finished aforementioned yawn, "I dunno," he shrugged, leaning back in the chair. He wasn't about to tell her that he hardly got any sleep last night, spending most of it wandering about the village before heading back to his apartment only a couple hours ago.

Something was bothering him, something in the back of his mind that he couldn't quite grasp. After taking Hinata home he had spent the better part of the night wondering what it was before the sun came up over the treetops, brightening the dusty streets. He had paused, sitting on a park bench not quite believing he had been out all night just thinking.

And he didn't even have an answer. Naruto shrugged again and asked, "What did you want, Tsunade-_baa-chan_?"

A frown, "Well that's one thing we'll have to work on, your manners," she muttered, before clearing her throat, "First things first, I'm recommending you for jounin. You'll be up before the committee in two weeks," she warned, "So make sure you're ready."

That sparked his attention, "Jounin?" he said, blinking a few times, "Seriously?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Seriously," she deadpanned, "It's past time really, but with you being gone from the village so much it's been hard to convince the committee. They've just recently been accepting new applications, so I recommended you."

"Ha!" he cheered, jumping up his fatigue forgotten, "You're the best, _Baa-chan_!" Naruto smiled widely. _This is great_! he thought ecstatic, his excitement running through his veins, and pride surging through him.

Tsunade smiled, "Alright, sit down," she laughed, taking years off her sleep deprived if youthful face, "There's more."

Sitting again, "More?" Naruto asked.

She nodded, "More. I've been in discussions with many of the village elders. Many, many discussions," a sigh, "And while we don't see eye to eye on a great many subjects, we do agree on one thing."

"What's that?"

"That I need to start thinking about looking for a Sixth."

_Holy crap_, "No way."

"Don't get ahead of yourself," she said sharply at the dazed look on his face, "No one is suggesting you."

"Eh? Why not?" he complained, getting defensive, "I've been working hard! I brought Sasuke back when everyone said forget about it, and Pein isn't a problem anymore! And you're recommending me for jounin!"

"It's not that."

"Then is it because I'm the jinchuuriki?" he asked, gritting his teeth and clenching his fist. It they thought that they could hold that over him...

"No," she shook her head, "You have it wrong. Many of the elders are impressed with your progress and consider you an exemplary shinobi. The few dissenting are definitely in the minority."

The flush of acknowledgment was short lived, "Then what is it?" he asked, grasping.

"You're too young," she explained, "Even the Fourth, the youngest Hokage yet, had years on you when he was first considered."

"But Gaara became Kazekage when he was fifteen!" he pointed out.

"This isn't Suna," she reminded him, "They have had a decreased ninja force for years and then their Kazekage was betrayed and assassinated. It was a very different situation than the one we're in now."

Naruto pressed both hands to the sides of his head, "Then what are you telling me?"

"You need more experience," Tsunade said simply, "Make jounin, go on missions."

"That's it?" incredulously.

"Well, no," she admitted, "That's what I wanted to talk to you about too. I've already told you you'd make an excellent Hokage, " she looked at him, "And I believe that."

"But..."

"However," she continued, "The elders have brought up several legitimate concerns that I think can be easily addressed with a simple solution."

"Huh?"

She smirked, "How would you like to be my assistant?"

He narrowed his eyes, "Assistant?"

"Yes," she nodded, "When you're not on missions I'd put you to work for me."

"Doing what exactly?"

"Officially nothing more than paperwork," at his sound of protest she interrupted him, "Unofficially you'd be observing, taking in whatever you can."

_Seeing underneath the underneath_, he mentally finished for her, "I see."

"Good," she smiled, "That's the first step. I'll be expecting you to keep your eyes and ears open. I can't hold your hand with this, you have to pick it up on your own. Otherwise the elders, and myself, won't consider you any further."

_No pressure or anything_, he scowled, "I understand."

"That's a relief," Tsunade sighed, standing up and cracking her back. A series of loud pops made him grimace, "That feels better."

He leaned back, putting his hands behind his head, "Don't worry about it! I've got it covered."

"You seem confident."

"Before I came in this morning kinda sucked," he admitted, then smiled, "But this is great news!"

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, "So I guess you heard."

_Huh_? "What?" he asked, confused.

"Sakura told me today," she was watching him intently, "About the engagement."

"Oh that," he shrugged, he hadn't really given it much thought recently, "I already knew."

"You did?" she seemed surprised, "When?"

"A while ago, I wasn't supposed to tell. Sakura-_chan_ would've beaten me up," he laughed, "I think she wanted to rub it in Ino's nose when she got back from her mission."

Tsunade sat back down, resting her hands on her desk, "You're taking it rather well," she observed.

It took him a moment, "Oh, well, Sasuke can be an ass, but if she's happy then it's okay." He had been surprised at first, but after the initial shock wore off he realized that he really shouldn't have been surprised at all.

It was just that... did they have to get _engaged _while he was gone?

"I'm glad," she said, "I thought you'd be mad."

_Mad_? "Nah, I get to give a toast at the party," he grinned evilly, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. Payback was sweet.

"You'd better not embarrass my student," she warned, a gleam in her eye, "If you have something planned..." she trailed off then made a slitting motion with her hand.

He understood _that _well enough, "No-no-no-no! It's nothing like that!" he smiled sweetly.

"You're a terrible liar," she called him on it, but that nagging in the back of his mind clicked suddenly and his eyes widened while she continued, "But I can't punish you for something you haven't done... yet," Tsunade seemed awfully disappointed in that, "So you'd better behave yourself or I might just have to change that."

"Yeah," he answered, distracted. His mind running a million questions at once, "Er, I just remembered something and have to go."

She quirked an eyebrow, "Something suddenly came up?"

"Yeah," he repeated, not noticing the sarcasm in her voice, "I gotta go."

"If you humiliate her, not amount of running will save you," she called after him, but he had already left.

* * *

Naruto stopped at the bottom of the stair, frowning. A pair of chuunin greeted him but he brushed past them with a wave and a promise to catch up later. He walked quickly down the street not really paying attention to exactly where he was going.

Hinata-_chan_ had lied to him.

She had smiled sweetly and told him nothing was wrong. Even though he had noticed her acting weird for days. Even though he had tried to figure out what was wrong and even asked her.

But she said it was teaching. _That couldn't be right_, he thought, she was awesome at it. And she wouldn't act strange because of that, not for so long. She hadn't before. _It had to be something else_, he decided.

But what? He honestly had no clue.

He ran a hand through his hair and groaned, earning some interested looks from the others on the street. Naruto smiled sheepishly and continued onward before rounding a corner and walking at a more sedate pace.

_She didn't have to lie to me_, he thought morosely, kicking a rock. He had just wanted to know what was wrong, why she had been so distracted and quiet recently. That wasn't a big deal, right?

She didn't have to lie.

She could have just told him, he just asked a question. He was just worried about her.

He had thought taking her out for ramen might cheer her up, every other time she seemed to enjoy herself. But she was silent and tended to stare at nothing while he prattled on instead of giggling at his stories like usual. It wasn't like he needed the attention, _but it was nice_, he admitted leaning against a nearby wall.

She was nice and if something was bothering her then he wanted to help! He squeezed his head in frustration, not really knowing how to deal with this. Sakura-_chan_ was usually so loud she told everyone whether they wanted to hear her problems or not , however Hinata-_chan_ was so quiet it was hard to tell, but he was sure something was wrong.

_She didn't _have _to tell me_, he stared at the ground, _or maybe she didn't _want _to_, he sighed at the thought, wondering why this was bothering him so much anyway. Naruto couldn't think of an answer and finally pushed himself off the wall and walked home.

* * *

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.

A/N: So this one is actually on time! Huzzah! A few notes:

So this is the next day after the previous chapter, things are moving much more quickly now.

If Tsunade ever lets Naruto become the next Hokage, I just can't see it happening until he's older.

So they tables are turned a bit. Now that Naruto has time, Hinata is pressured.

Thanks for reading!


	22. Hinata XI

Even though she was sitting in the loud room surrounded by people she'd known for years, Hinata still felt rather shy and merely took small sips of water while the conversation around her grew. She brushed back her long hair and smoothed out her skirt before Kiba messed it up by nearly climbing over her.

"Heh, sorry!" he smiled, almost tumbling off the couch before straightening out, "This party needs some kareoke!" he announced to a series of groans and in one case a thrown shoe. He ignored them, taking a shot of sake and then scrounging around for the machine. Where he kept coming up with them, she didn't know.

"Kiba-_kun_..." Ino pouted from across the table, her eyes big, "Why don't you come over here?" she asked, one arm resting on Sai's shoulder. Of course, Sai just smiled magnanimously from next to her and Kiba wasn't listening at all.

"Don't worry, Ino-pig," Sakura said haughtily from behind Hinata, resting her forearms on the back of the sofa, "I'm sure he'll dedicate one to you."

Ino glared, "Don't worry about it, Forehead. I still have Sai-_kun_ to keep me company," she smiled before realizing that Sai was talking to Shino and not paying any attention to her, "Eh!?" she gaped for a moment then her face transformed to a scowl, "Sai-_kun_!"

He barely had enough time to turn around and see her glaring daggers when she dragged him off the couch bodily, "I want some more punch."

"S-sure."

"I'll get you some punch, Ino!" Chouji followed them.

Hinata brought a hand to her mouth the stifle her laugh, but Sakura had no such qualms, "Heh!" she laughed loudly, ignoring the glare from across the room.

"Congratulations, Sakura-_san_," Hinata said formally, remembering why she was there in the first place, "And thank you for inviting me."

The kunoichi blushed prettily, or maybe it was from the punch in her hand, "Thank you, Hinata-_san_!" she gushed, "I'm so glad you came, you're the first one to actually congratulate me. You'd think Sasuke did all the work."

"Hmm?" Hinata asked.

Sakura leaned over, "Everyone's patting _him _on the back! Saying 'Great Job!' or 'Way to go!'" she pouted, taking another drink of punch, "_I_ proposed to _him_!" she confided, giggling.

_Oh_, Hinata couldn't even imagine herself proposing. But, she frowned, the way things were going it wasn't like she would have a choice anyway, "Really?" she asked, pushing those pessimistic thoughts out of her mind. Just because she wasn't sure what she wanted to do- yet- didn't mean she could do nothing about it.

She needn't have even asked, Sakura was still talking, "It was so romantic! He made me dinner and rubbed my feet after my hard day at the hospital. Then we shared dessert and I told him we were going to get married and dragged him to the bedroom!"

Hinata's ears were red, "Ah..."

Sakura sighed dreamily and Hinata could have sworn she saw hearts in her eyes, "After such a long time, Sasuke is mine!" she giggled before sipping her punch.

Hinata smiled a bit sadly, happy for her friend but still... "Ino-_san_ must be angry with you," she commented, spying said kunoichi across the room draping herself on Sai but sending glances towards Kiba. Poor Chouji was trying to get her attention as well.

"Pffft," Sakura flapped her hand dismissively, "Ino-_pig_ never stood a chance. Besides," she leaned over, whispering loudly in Hinata's ear, "She can't decide on one anyway."

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"_Well_," a smirk, "First she was going after Sai. Who knows why... maybe because he looks like Sasuke. But Sai has the emotions of a stale piece of cheese, so she started after Kiba," she shrugged her shoulders dramatically, "I know he's your teammate, but c'mon!"

A frown, "Kiba-_kun_ is an excellent comrade," she said softly. Of course, Kiba was currently dancing on the table singing a love ballad to a distressed looking Shino, well she thought he looked distressed. With Shino you could never tell.

"Yeah, yeah," she continued, "But, it was to make Sai jealous! Like that would work! And then Kiba started to ignore her so she latched back onto Sai!"

"Um," she shook her head, "I don't really understand."

Sakura sighed, "I guess you wouldn't," she frowned, paused, and then brightened suddenly, "Because you only ever had eyes for one person," she said lightly.

Hinata turned her head sharply, "Sakura-_san_?" she asked nervously, wondering how much she would say.

A laugh,"Don't worry, don't worry," she reassured her, "Not a word."

Her brow drawn, Hinata nodded but still was uneasy. Sakura was clearly rather tipsy.

"Where is he anyway?" green eyes glanced around the room, "He's supposed to make a toast."

Hinata looked down at her lap, fidgeting with her fingers. She had seen him earlier, when she first came in. He was laughing at a peeved Sasuke when he noticed her and she had smiled shyly at him. But he had glanced away from her and turned away, knocking back a glass of sake. A frown on her pale features, Hinata watched him walk over to Tsunade.

_He ignored me_, she realized her stomach sinking leaving a hollowness in her. She had wandered to a nearby couch and sat with a glass of water, not really looking forward to the party anymore.

She didn't know what to tell Sakura, luckily Shino saved her, "Sakura-_san_, congratulations," he said standing in front of her

"Thanks!" Sakura gushed anew.

"Er, yeah!" Kiba appeared, resting an arm around Shino's shoulders, "What he said!"

Shino pushed him away, not even glancing down when Kiba overbalanced and fell face first to the floor, "I would like to thank you for an entertaining evening," he continued stoically, "And wish you every happiness. A betrothal is a joyful event to be shared with friends and family."

Sakura blinked, "Thank you, Shino-_san_," she said a bit more formally with a small bow.

"Heh, listen to him," Kiba muttered before pushing himself up, "Like he knows what he's talking about."

Hinata bit her lip, "Kiba-_kun_..."

"In case you forgot," Shino reminded him, his voice coming somewhere from inside his large coat, "I _am _engaged."

"Oh, whoops..." a sheepish grin.

"Don't worry about him, Shino-_san_," Sakura put her hand on her hip in an eerie mimicry of her mentor, "Congrats, though," she added at Shino's gloomy demeanor, a bright smile on her face.

He nodded, his sulky aura gone.

A soft giggle escaped Hinata at the exchange, and also at Kiba's dismayed face. He grunted and climbed over the back of the couch, muttering something about needing another drink. Sakura frowned at him, "Right over my furniture," she glared before cracking her knuckles and following him, a wicked smirk on her face.

She watched them go taking a sip of water, "How are you, Shino-_kun_?" she asked lightly.

The bug user turned towards her, "I am well," he said, sitting down next to her but looking forwards, "However something has been on my mind lately."

"Hmmm?"

His sunglasses bored into her, "You have not been yourself recently."

_Shino-kun too_? she despaired, setting down her glass of water with a sigh, "I've not been feeling well," it wasn't exactly a lie, if the unsettling heaviness in her chest could be blamed. She took a breath, "That's all."

He clearly didn't believe her, but pressed no further, "Remember we are your teammates," he said simply before getting up, "I will see you at Kurenai-_sensei_'s?"

"Yes," she nodded, "It's been awhile since we've all been together," nostalgia filled her voice and she smiled, "It'll be like old times."

"Not too much, I hope," Shino looked away, "The last thing I need is Akamaru jumping on me now."

"Akamaru-_kun_ likes you," she teased.

"A little too much," he muttered, shook his head once, and said, "Keep an eye on Kiba."

A nod while he left, passing by Ino, Sai, and Chouji. The trio still at the punch table, but now joined by Kiba sporting a new goose egg on his head which he rubbed gingerly. She saw Neji talking to Lee and Tenten to her surprise, the weapons user had been gone on an extended mission and she hadn't seen her for a long time. Tsunade was drinking with Yamato, her face flushed.

Sakura and Sasuke stood by themselves. A stolen moment with a kiss and a quick squeeze of their hands before they parted to entertain their guests. Hinata looked away, a bit embarrassed at seeing something so intimate. She sighed, realizing she was sitting on the couch by herself and went to the bathroom. All that water went right through her.

* * *

She washed her hands with some sweet smelling soap that must have been Sakura's doing and dried them, glancing up at the mirror for a moment to brush a stray hair off her nose. Shutting the lights off and the door closed she walked down the hall towards the cheery voices she left.

Should she stay? Hinata tried not to let her pessimism get to her, but sometimes it was hard to stop worrying. With so much on her mind a simple night out had seemed like such a good idea, but nearly every spare moment was filled with the anxiety of not knowing what to do.

Stopping in the hallway, she sighed and shook her head. This was getting her nowhere fast, and she could do better. She would do better.

A breeze fluttered her skirt and she turned, glancing through the kitchen to a slightly open door she hadn't noticed before. She went to the sliding panel, pushing it to the side to close it but stopping when she saw a familiar figure out on the porch.

"Hinata-_chan_?" his upper half was twisted awkwardly.

She turned back towards him, a small smile escaping her at his surprised voice, "Naruto-_kun_? Why are you out here by yourself?" she asked by the doorway, one hand still on the panel, "Shouldn't you be inside?"

"I should," he agreed, resting one elbow on his knee and his chin in the other palm. A small bottle of sake was nearby with two cups, "But... it's nice out here, too."

"By yourself?" she said softly.

"Yeah."

A frown worried her features and she stepped through the threshold, sliding the door partway shut behind her. He sounded so morose, so unlike his normal self, "They were looking for you earlier," she fidgeted with the hem of her skirt.

"You can sit down," he offered instead of answering, watching her still by the doorway.

She blushed under his scrutiny, then went over to the edge of the porch, her heavy heart a bit lighter. He wasn't ignoring her. She sat, smoothing her skirt, "You missed Kiba-_kun_ singing," the comment soft.

Naruto nodded distractedly, taking a sip of sake. His blue eyes were bright in the muted dimness around them, especially so when they were looking right at her. Hinata glanced away, she never could meet his gaze like that. How strange for a user of the Byakugan.

"You didn't have to lie," he said sadly, quietly, "I was just worried."

She started, "What?" a squeak.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair, "You know," he elaborated, "When I walked you home and I asked you what was wrong. And you said it was teaching, but I knew that wasn't right because you weren't worried about it before. And you just kinda smiled, but then I tried that too. And it didn't work so you couldn't have been telling the truth."

He was rambling, "I'm not sure..." she shook her head.

"That didn't come out right," he muttered knocking back the rest of his sake, "What I meant was that, well," he paused with a crease in his brow, "I wanted to help. So, I would've listened if you told me."

Now she was red and her stomach flipflopped in excitement and dread, a strange combination that she wasn't used to, "I... I didn't mean to upset you," she said, forcing her fidgeting to stop and looking at him, "I'm just not sure how I want to deal with something."

Naruto scratched his nose, "I'm not mad or anything," he explained, "But you can tell me, you know!" he smiled at her.

"Thank you," her heart was racing and a grin tugged at her mouth. Why did he have such an impact on her? "I'll let you know," she promised, realizing that she would tell him. It might take awhile, but she would and she felt better at the thought.

"Heh!" he kept on smiling, his morose demeanor gone now, "I like it better when you smile," he said happily, "It... looks nice..."

"Um," she was tongue tied.

"You want some sake?" he asked, changing the subject, "I'll pour you some."

She blinked, "Sure," she said a bit unsure, "But, shouldn't I...?" she ventured, gesturing to the bottle. Wasn't she supposed to pour?

"Nah, I got it," he waved her off, giving her a cup filled with the clear liquor, "Here you go."

Hinata accepted the saucer like cup, "What should I...?" she looked dubiously at the unassuming liquid.

"Just knock it back," he demonstrated, then poured another, "On the count of three."

"Alright."

"One, two, three!"

She swallowed the sake in one gulp- thankfully- the little bit that hit her tongue was awful. It burned down her throat, watered her eyes and made her cough.

Slapping her on the back, Naruto beamed, "Good stuff, huh?"

"Maybe," she said around a cough, "Maybe I should just take sips?"

He laughed, "Yeah, don't want to overdo it," he poured her some more.

They sat for a few moments, enjoying the clear night. Hinata smiled contentedly, savoring the peaceful feeling that spread through her. She wondered if he knew that just being around him was enough, sometimes. After weeks of anxiety and dread, the simple tranquility was all the more powerful and welcome.

Taking a sip of her sake, she turned, "Should we head back inside?"

"Hmm?" he answered a bit distractedly, "Nah, let's give it a few."

She glanced back down to her lap, "Alright."

He was silent for a while and she refilled her cup, "Hey, Hinata-_chan_? You don't have to keep me company," he said, "If you want to go back-"

"-No!" she responded a bit too forcefully, "I mean, it's okay," she continued at a quieter tone, "But Sakura-_san_ was looking for you earlier."

"Don't worry about that," he snorted, "If she wanted to find me that bad, nothing would stop her. Besides, I'd rather stay out here with you. I go in there and everyone's asking me how I feel, or if I'm okay."

"Um," she ventured bravely, "What do you mean?"

"The engagement," he scowled, draining another cup of sake, "I'm not pissed. I'm not sad. I'm _happy _for them," he said sincerely, but then deflated a bit, "It's just... I don't know..."

She frowned, "Well..."

"I mean," he continued venting, "They just upped and got engaged! That's like almost married! I come back and look what happened. It's crazy. Who does that?"

"They've been very close," Hinata replied softly, starting to feel warm. She wasn't sure if it was from the alcohol or at the questioning look he was giving her, "For a long time. That's usually what happens."

Naruto gaped at her for a moment, "I guess," he conceded, "It's not like I know anything about that," a pout, "I've never..." he trailed off, staring at his cup.

Something twisted in her gut at his words, "Naruto-_kun_?"

He halfway turned, a halfhearted smile on his face, "It's nothing," he said, his cheer fake, "Don't worry about it. I just... I guess I don't really understand."

Her brow creased, "T-That's enough," she surprised herself by snatching his cup away from him and drinking the rest of it. She set it down with a thump, "You're acting so gloomy!"

A blink, "Hinata-_chan_?"

She shook her head, giving him a stern glare, "No excuses! This isn't like you!"

"I guess..."

"I know," she flushed, swallowed nervously, and nodded, "I _know_. The Naruto-_kun_ I admire would figure it out," she said confidently.

"I..." he stared at her, his blue eyes wide. But this time she held the gaze, maybe the warm tingling gave her strength or maybe it was because he sounded so forlorn that she couldn't help it, "You're right, Hinata-_chan_," he smiled, scratching the back of his neck, "Thanks for reminding me."

She finally had to look away she felt so lightheaded, "You're welcome."

"You know," he started, "I've been meaning to-"

"-There you two are!" Sakura's voice interrupted him from the doorway, "I've been looking all over."

They turned guiltily to the pink haired kunoichi standing there in all her fury, "What for?" Naruto scrunched up his face.

"You are supposed to give a toast," she pointed a finger at him, "And I've been wondering where Hinata-_san_ disappeared to. You haven't been giving her any trouble, have you?"

"_No_!"

"Nothing like that, Sakura-_san_," Hinata assured her, "He's been a perfect gentleman," she smiled sweetly.

"Yeah!"

Sakura quirked an eyebrow, "Alright, but hurry up. We're waiting," she warned before going back through the open door.

A second. Two, "Maybe we should head back?" she suggested.

"Sure," he helped her up and waited while she smoothed her skirt, "I've got the best toast," a gleam in his eye, "Just wait!"

* * *

"So, I want to toast to Sasuke. He's got Sakura-_chan_ and the Sharingan so he's doing pretty good. And he needs all the advantages he can get if he's going to he a successful house husband. All that cleaning and cooking and waiting on Sakura-_chan_ hand and foot- hey! Give me back my mic!"

* * *

It wasn't until later she realized it, at home and alone. She laughed a bit nervously and touched the tips of her fingers to her lips.

* * *

Disclaimer: Nope, but it would be pretty cool.

A/N: So the other one was finished in a day so I figured I'd put this one up. I think about four more chapters and an epilogue will do it. A few notes:

Tenten makes her first appearance... yay?

Some actual fluffiness. I'm in shock.

Indirect kiss FTW!

As always thanks for reading, I appreciate it.

P.S. Oh, I can't wait to read the next chapter of the manga. If Naruto finds out what happened he's going to be _devastated_. And what happened to Hinata? She had a reaction shot a few chapters ago, and most of the others had a few panels to keep us updated. But nothing for her or Iruka. This could be bad...


	23. Hinata XII

It was a dreary and blustery day, the sky grey and cloudy. Warm, but it was warm all year long in Konoha, the Fire Country never seemed to grow cold. The trees overhead swayed and rustled, their bright green leaves unusually muted in the dim sunlight.

Steam rose from the tea cup in her hands, the faint scent of hibiscus swirling around her in the enormous but largely unadorned dojo. Hinata took a sip, then set the ceramic cup down, "I'm glad you could join me, Neji-_nii-san_," she said politely.

He nodded, seemingly serene in traditional robes and a simple headband that made him look like a younger version of her father and his, "It's good to catch up sometimes," he agreed, taking a sip of his own, "Although I can't help but think you have an ulterior motive for our talk."

She blushed, he really could see right through her, "Yes," she sighed, her lighthearted demeanor suddenly sobering, "But I'm waiting for one more before I start."

"I think she's here."

Hinata turned, glancing towards the open window that lead out to the outer courtyard. Holding the panels apart was a petite figure upside down, long dark hair hanging loosely around the stylized ram mask she wore. The wind blew through and she flipped backwards, landing on the wide windowsill, "I'm here," she announced, stowing away the mask.

"Come sit, Hanabi-_chan_," Hinata greeted, while her younger sister plopped down between them and reached for the tray of sweets.

Neji nodded in greeting, trying not to flinch when she shoved a handful of candies in her mouth and gulped down a cup of tea, "Yeah," she said around a mouthful of food, leaning back on her palm before frowning. The katana was in the way, so she unhooked it haphazardly and it fell to the polished wooden floor, "I'm so hungry, my team's been on duty so we've only had ration bars and soldier pills," she made a face, "Bleh..."

"Hanabi-_sama_, please conduct yourself with decorum," Neji said, worry lines appearing on his face.

She scowled, wiping her loose hair from her forehead to two tresses on either side of her head, but did as he asked. She sat up and pulled her legs underneath her, "Sure," a mutter.

Hinata smiled at the exchange, some things never change, "Now that you're both here," she started softly while two pairs of identical eyes focused on her, "I have something I want to discuss."

Hanabi just blinked at her, but Neji seemed to know, "Your father has made you the heir."

A helpless nod. Her sister sucked in a breath, "When?"

"A few weeks ago," she confessed, glad to be rid of it.

Neji frowned at her, but Hanabi continued, "He must be planning on announcing it on your birthday. Way to spring it on you like that!" she shook her head, "That must be why he's been meeting with all those branch members lately."

Hinata glanced down, "He said something about finding me a husband," she whispered, mortified that her sister confirmed it. There would be very few reasons otherwise for him to do so.

"You don't seem very pleased," Neji commented, looking at her hard.

"Ah," she swallowed, feeling both their eyes on her. She wouldn't be able to lie or tell half truths, not under their Byakugan. But, she realized, that wasn't what she wanted. She wanted to change the fate she was dealt. Looking back up at him, her heart racing but with a new determination she spoke clearly, "I don't want to be the heir."

"What?" her sister was shocked, and she scrambled on all fours to her, "But, after everything you did? You don't- "

A million reasons flashed through her mind, but she said only a single word, "No."

"Oh," Hanabi shrugged after a second, but suddenly glanced between them suspiciously, "Don't look at me!" she warned, "I don't want the job either."

Hinata could have laughed at her expression, "I wasn't thinking of you exactly," she said hopefully.

The sisters turned. Neji frowned, "You two have dug yourselves in deep for this one," he sighed, "We'll need help."

_That wasn't a no_, "I was thinking..." she started.

But Neji finished for her, "I was thinking the same thing," he said succinctly, a rare grin touching his features, "We should go."

* * *

He answered the door ruffled, like they had just woken him up. Of course his hours were much longer now, between missions and working for the Fifth. He blinked a bit owlishly at them, not quite believing who was on his doorstep, "Eh? Hinata-_chan_? Neji? Um...?"

"Hanabi."

A sheepish grin, "What's up?"

Hinata looked up, her pale eyes intense, "We need your help."

* * *

Disclaimer: Yeah, not.

A/N: Short I know, but the next will pick up almost immediately after this one. I realized that most of the Naruhina is from Hinata's POV and while interesting, I wanted some from his perspective as well. Besides, I didn't want to rehash objections to Hinata's decision twice in consecutive chapters, it would be repetitive. A few notes:

Neji is still such a stiff.

Hanabi's birthday is March 27 I believe, so that makes her an Aries. She gets a ram ANBU mask.

Naruto's been working for Tsunade for a while now, and it's pretty obvious he's favored for the next Hokage. Maybe they'll try and pull some strings.

Thanks for reading!

P.S. I think there was some confusion about the indirect kiss last chapter. Remember when Hinata snatched away Naruto's cup? And drank from it? After he already did? :) Yeah, it took her awhile too.

Um, Merry Christmas?


	24. Naruto XII

He jumped between the rooftops, ignoring the gusty winds and rain threatening to pour from the cloudy grey sky. The tiles were hard and slippery beneath his feet, but that didn't stop him from going even faster adding a somersault over a long gap.

_Finally_, he exclaimed mentally, letting out a loud yell as well. He could move!

All that sitting and studying and listening to Tsunade lecture him, all those boring essays he had to read. It wasn't like he didn't want to do it, all of that would get him ready. And he was learning a lot too, but sometimes he just needed to get up and move!

It had been a particularly tiring day filled with etiquette and history, and he had bolted out of the chair once the clock chimed. It kinda felt like he was back at the academy, he smiled a bit sadly at those memories before vaulting over a cistern. He shook his head, the bittersweet was more sweet now than the bitter had been so long ago.

His heart lighter and his body trembling with unleashed energy, Naruto continued over the roofs of Konoha to a training ground.

A knock woke him. Naruto rubbed his eyes groggily, wondering why he was sleeping on his couch. He groaned, his muscles protesting while he sat up and wiped his mouth of drool.

He had been out training for hours, and while that by itself normally wouldn't faze him he had tried to find out how many clones he could make. The answer was too many and when he had cancelled the jutsu after training, the sheer amount of information had exhausted him. He barely made it back to his apartment before collapsing on his couch in a heap.

_Knock, knock_.

_Oh yeah_, he got up off the couch, smoothing out his rumpled shirt on the way to the door. His intercom was broken, "Eh? Hinata-_chan_? Neji? Um...?" he scrunched his face up in confusion.

The petite Hyuuga answered bored, "Hanabi."

_Wasn't that Hinata-_chan_'s sister_? A sheepish grin plastered itself on his face, "What's up?"

A quick glance between the three of them, then a sigh. Hinata's face turned towards him, her pale eyes intense, "We need your help."

He blinked, then again, then, "What's wrong?" he asked confused, looking between them and over their shoulders, "Did something happen?"

Was something wrong in the village? His heart pounded anxiously. But Neji quickly discounted that idea, "Nothing has happened that demands _immediate _attention," he said, "However, there is something..." he trailed off, his stern eye's gaze sliding to his side.

Naruto's followed, "What?" he asked Hinata, whose brow creased.

She took a breath and let it out in a bit of a helpless sigh, "Father has named me the heir."

_Oh_, "Well, that's good right?" he asked, still confused, "I mean you can get rid of that Main Family Branch Family stuff."

Neji seemed surprised at his answer, but Hanabi tapped her foot impatiently, "Can we discuss this inside?" she asked, then donned her stern face, "The hallway is hardly appropriate."

"Oh, right!" he opened the door for them, letting them in, "Sorry it's kinda a mess."

Hinata shook her head, "It's alright."

But if Neji's face was anything to go by, he didn't agree with his cousin, "We're not here to discuss your housekeeping skills," he said, "It's more serious than that."

Paling, Hinata nodded, "I don't want to be the heir."

"Why not?" he asked, "You'd be great at it- knock some sense into them!" he smiled, "Besides, it's not like they can force you...?" they weren't telling him something.

Hinata frowned and shared a look with Neji. He nodded, "Hanabi-_sama_?"

"What?"

He motioned towards the door, "Let's step out for a moment."

"Do I have to?" a glare, "Fine," she muttered as they walked out the door.

Naruto turned towards Hinata, "What's going on?" he asked when the door shut, "I don't get it."

"Can we sit down?" she asked.

"Sure!" he said, hurrying over to the couch to sit before her. That drool spot was still there, so he made sure to cover it up, "Make yourself cozy."

She smiled and sat down, placing her folded hands on her lap, "Thank you," she said, then paused for a moment, "Naruto-_kun_?"

"Huh?"

"I know," softly, then stronger, "I know that I haven't told you everything. I've been so worried, I haven't wanted to say anything."

"Don't-"

"No," she shook her head, her pale eyes looking at him, "I want to tell you."

Naruto ran a hand through his spiky blond hair, "Go ahead," a bit unnerved at her earnestness.

A smile, "You know about the differences between the Main and Branch families?"

"Yeah," he answered, thinking back to the first time he took the chuunin exams, "I don't really understand _why _though. It seems like the Main family is a bunch of jerks- um, I mean... not you..."

She giggled, bringing a hand to her mouth and he grinned back at her. Even his foot-in-mouth episodes never really seemed to bother her. "The elders are very strict and many have the best interests of the family at heart, but..." she finally frowned, "I don't agree with them."

"You'd be the head, though," he said, not liking how her face fell, "They'd have to listen to you."

"Listen, yes," she agreed, "But change?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed, his mind clicking. A clan head would speak for a ninja family, sort of like how the Hokage spoke for the village, but their opinion wasn't law. If enough elders protested a decision then the head, or Hokage, would have to concede the point. Hell, that was the reason he spent so many hours working with and for Tsunade. _However_, "But you can still make changes, I'll help you out!" he promised warmly, "It'll take a while, though."

"Time I don't have."

At his hard look she continued, "My father plans to install me as heir at my birthday. At which point I will have to stop my classes at the Academy to concentrate on clan matters."

"But why?" he asked plaintively, "You're great at the Academy. All Iruka-_sensei_ tells me now is how hard you work and how all the kids like you," she was blushing, "He even brought it up in front of Tsunade-_baa-chan_!"

"It's unseemly for the heir-" but she didn't get to finish.

"That's bullshit!" he crossed his arms, "You can do what you want, especially if I'll hear an earful about it," he paused, then continued a bit more softly, "Besides, what about your students? If Iruka-_sensei_ suddenly disappeared back then I probably wouldn't have graduated. And if he could get through to me, then I bet all your students would be unhappy."

"I..." she gaped at him.

A warm flush rose through him at her expression, "So you can't let them push you around or they'll have to answer to me!"

She ducked her head down, he could see her ears were red, "Thank you," the words were heartfelt, "You're right," she nodded, then straightened, "But they will still give Hanabi-_chan_ the caged bird seal."

"Like the one Neji has?" he asked but already knew she would nod, "Well that's... what does that mean exactly?" he didn't want to pry, but, "I know it's a seal to protect your eyes."

"It does, in a sense," she explained, perhaps unconsciously going into teacher mode, "The seal is more than that though. When someone is sorted into the Branch family, they receive it to protect our blood line limit from others."

The story of her own kidnaping briefly flashed through his mind, he nodded sagely.

"But it also puts them at the mercy of the Main family. There's a sign we can make..."

"Neji told me," he shrugged, some of the details coming back from the haze of memory.

Hinata sighed, "But they are also required to serve the Main family. From distinguishing themselves as shinobi to simple housekeeping, it is all for the family. There are few options available."

"So they can't decide for themselves?"

She shook her head in shame, "For Hanabi-_chan_ herself it isn't really an issue, she wants to be a kunoichi above all else, but the others..."

"That's not fair," he muttered, his fist clenched. If anything, Naruto knew how unfair life was. But he'd be damned if he just sat by, "They shouldn't take that. I'd tell them to do something, but they can't object, can they?"

"No, not really," sad, "But I don't want it to be like that," she assured him, "Even if I don't want to be the heir, I don't want the division anymore."

That bugged him, "Why don't you want to be the heir? You can still work at the Academy, I'll get a statement from Tsunade-_baa-chan_ herself! And you'll be able to figure out the Main Branch family. It'll take awhile, but I'm sure they'll work it out with you."

She smiled and looked at him, "I think you're right, and it'll be hard," determination shone in her eyes, and he thought she was all the better for it, "But I'm ready for that," a pause, "However..."

He turned towards her, watching the radiant determination dwindle down to a slight uneasiness, "Hinata-_chan_?"

Gesturing helplessly, "I want to change the clan, but not as the heir."

"Why?" he asked, clearly not understanding and getting frustrated. He wanted to know what brought such a gloom to her and fix it. Make her smile again.

Make her smile at him.

She glanced over, "The heir becomes the head, leads the family, is the face of the family," she said distantly, almost from rote, "The one who must be strong and composed above all else, must gain honor and prosperity, learning new techniques for the Byakugan. The head must be concerned with the future of the family first and foremost, nothing else is as important as that goal."

Naruto frowned, leaning towards her, "But you can do that," he said so easily, like his words could be made true just by saying them, "I know you can."

And she turned towards him, a sad smile on her face- but it wasn't the one he wanted, "I can't do it only for the sake of the family," Hinata whispered, "It's not..." she breathed out, "It's not what I want."

He glanced over, his blue eyes softening. She wasn't really paying attention to him, instead sitting quietly and sadly. Her pale skin somehow even whiter against the contrast of her dark hair, both muted in the dim light. Her eyes shadowed.

Her clean profile was marred by her drawn brow and bitten lip, and he turned away realizing with a start he was staring at her.

This wasn't like her.

Shaking his head and waving his hand, "Then don't!" he exclaimed, finally able to grasp the problem, really seeing how upset she was, "If it'll make you unhappy then we'll find some other way, alright?" he assured her with his best grin.

"Yes," she smiled right at him, her pale eyes bright and intense, her hand rose up against her chest.

"That's right!" he nodded.

They sat there smiling at each other for a long moment, just sitting on his old ratty couch. Close but not too close, quiet but not uncomfortable silence. It was strange how she kinda just fit there, like something that had been missing but he didn't know it. Strange and familiar, somehow. A very domestic scene that never really happened to him before.

He wondered if this is what it felt like to have someone waiting at home for him.

"That weapons shop looked promising," Hanabi said as she came in unannounced, "We should've stopped."

Neji followed her a moment later, "You don't need a mace," he replied simply before scanning the room with his piercing gaze, "Did we come back too early?" he raised a brow.

"Eh?" Naruto asked with a start, realizing he was staring _again_, "Nah, Hinata-_chan_ explained everything."

"Yes," she said, turning slightly and putting her hands in her lap, "I explained the situation to Naruto-_kun_, he's going to help."

Naruto nodded vigorously while Neji just gave one curt one, "As expected," he replied, then set his face into an even more stoic expression than normal, "Perhaps we should start now, then?"

* * *

Disclaimer: Hahahahahahahahahahaha... no.

A/N: Alright this has been sitting on my computer for a while... But with recent developments in the manga I just had to update. :) No notes this time, just enjoy the NaruHina-ness.


End file.
